Ancient Prophecy
by Angel362
Summary: a prophecy older than the ninja tribunal has begun playing out and it threatens to destroy our fave family, oh and the world might just end too! What's a turtle to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Hey guys, this is sort of a re write of bumpy roads. I read that one again and hated how it was moving so scrapped it and wrote this instead. Unfortunately the turtle are not mine, although there are OC characters which do belong to me. (the poem is an extract from The Albion Song by Jennifer Smith) If you enjoy this then please review as it keeps me writing!**

Fading away in the midst of time

The older Gods did go

And we mere mortals left behind

With younger Gods to know.

And now they too are fading fast

And we are left alone

And, oh, my love

I grieve that past and long to go back home

And oh my mother is crying and no one can hear her

Her children are dying

Oh, can she hear me wailing?

I long to go back home

Please come and take me home.

_Leonardo ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, running from his master who would surely punish him for breaking his favourite tea pot. It had been an accident of course but Leo had never done anything so careless before and seen too often his brother Raphael punished for less. The turtle did not know where he was going only that he could not go up into the light, he couldn't go home either. Before long he had to stop and catch his breath if only for a moment and it was then that he heard soft sniffling from behind and shabby old card board box. His curiosity got the better of him and he snuck around to the box and peered over. Behind was a small girl with thick black hair which was pulled back at the sides and held in place with a big red ribbon, the rest of it falling down her back. She wore a little dress and shiny black shoes that looked like something out of one of the old movie Splinter would watch with them. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked frowning. The little girl yelped and turned to look at him with bright green eyes that matched his skin._

"_Are you a demon?" she asked in an accent that was strange to him._

"_I don't think so." He replied honestly not really sure himself._

"_If you're not a demon then what are you?" she demanded sticking out her chin._

"_I'm a turtle." He said simply and a little proudly._

"_But you can walk on two feet," she pointed out, "and you can talk."_

"_I know but I'm still a turtle."_

"_Oh." She looked confused._

"_Why are you crying?" he asked sitting down in front of her and crossing his legs._

"_I'm not crying!" She exclaimed blushing._

"_Yes you were," he said defiantly knowing what he had seen, "I saw you!"_

"_Oh, well," she looked to her left and then back at him, "my mummy and daddy died so I had to come here to live with my auntie. But I don't want to live here I want to go home and see all my pets and my house and . . . and, , ,and I want to go home!" She began sobbing into her skirt and Leo patted her back and waited awkwardly for her to stop. "I'm sorry, it's just everything's so strange here and I have no friends."_

"_I could be your friend." Leo smiled and her face brightened._

"_Really?!" She beamed at him._

"_Why do you talk funny?" Leo asked then frowned when she gave him confused look, "Um, I mean you sound different."_

"_Well I come from England and this is America and well . . . we just sound different." She replied._

"_Why?"_

"_We just do that's all." She shrugged and sighed._

"_So why are you here?" she asked straightening out the wrinkles in her dress and getting more comfortable, "Did your mummy and daddy die too?"_

"_No, my daddy will be cross at me cause I broke something of his and I didn't want to be punished."_

"_Well that's silly." She said matter of factly, "Mummies and daddies always punish when your bad but they still love you and it just means you have to try a little harder to be good so that they aren't cross at you anymore."_

"_But . . .I've never been punished before," he said bringing his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around them, "my brother Raphie gets punished all the time cause he's always breaking stuff and he gets cross lots. But I've always been good and I was just getting my book, I know I should have waited for Master Splinter but I wanted to practise my reading so bad and the tea pot just fell and it smashed into little bits and now my daddy's gonna be real cross at me."_

"_But it was an accident, wasn't it?" she asked tilting her head to one side._

"_Leonardo what are you doing!" both children jumped and Leonardo hid behind the little girl, "who is this!" The rat walked over to the pair and stared suspiciously at the human child who stood up straightened her dress, curtsied and . . ._

"_My name is Serena Craft," she straightened once more, "please sir, I feel I must ensure that you know that my new friend did not mean to break your tea pot and is very sorry. So please do not be angry at him." Splinter raised an eyebrow at the child who seemed unfazed by the presence of a giant rat and turtle._

"_I am not angry with him for breaking my tea pot, I am however angry that he ran away from his home where he could have been in untold danger."_

"_I'm sorry master Splinter." Leo said as he edged out from behind Serena._

"_It is alright my son; you are safe that is all that matters." He placed a loving hand on the boy's shoulder then looked toward Serena, "Where are your parents child, this is no place for you." The girl sniffled and buried her face in her skirt again._

"_Her parents are dead father," Leo whispered, "but she said she was sent here to live with her auntie."_

"_I see," Splinter turned back to the girl and gently pulled the girl's skirt away from her face, "do you remember where it is that your aunt lives?" She nodded and stuffed her right hand in a small pocket sewn into the dress and pulled out a little card with a moon and star design; it had the name "The Craft" written on it and an address below. Splinter had noticed the shop once or twice when scavenging for food and it wasn't far. "Come child lets us return you to your aunt before you get into any trouble."_

"_But I want to go home to my animals." She sniffled._

"_I understand that starting out in a new place is very hard," Splinter brushed a few strands of hair that had come loose from her ribbon away from her face and smiled, "but your parents loved you enough to ensure that you had someone to care for you when they were gone and you must respect that they wanted you to be safe and looked after." He smiled again and held out a paw for her hand which she took with another sniffle. "Come I will return you to your aunt."_

Leonardo awoke with a sigh, he hadn't even realised he had fallen asleep. Across the room he could see Serena writing in her school books and smiled. They had returned her home and he had thought that he would never see her again despite their promise to be friends, but a few days after their meeting, Splinter had found a box of food, a new tea pot and large bag full of tea leaves outside of their home. Two weeks later Splinter had taken him top side for the first time and over to the back of a shop with strange looking things in the window and introduced him to Isabella Craft, Serena's aunt, they had allowed he and Serena to play games as the two elders talked of Japan and the various ways of making tea for medicinal purposes. The Craft family were an ancient family of witches and warlocks from England and as he had grown and mastered his own art he also watched as Serena mastered the various forms of magic. He silently got up and walked over to her determined he was going to catch her off guard at least once but as he grew closer.

"I'm nearly finished Leo," he stopped dead and saw a smile on her face, "so don't even think about it. I finish this now and I've got the whole weekend free. And I really want to try out some new spells I've found."

"None of my brothers can hear me when I sneak up on them, even Splinter's having trouble sensing me nowadays," he sat heavily back down on the bed, "but I still can't sneak up on you!"

"What do you expect I'm a witch," she chuckled and finally closed her book, "now then, what should I wear?" she asked as she walked over to her wardrobe and tried desperately not to laugh as Leo rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Come on you're only meeting my brothers, the only person you ever needed to impress was Splinter and you did that years ago," he walked over and pulled her away from the large closet before she could get too carried away, "the guys won't care what your wearing," he paused and had a sudden thought, "so long as you wear something."

"Leo!" she slapped his shoulder, "Cheeky!" She laughed and walked over to her full length mirror and checked herself. Her hair was piled messily on top of her head and the dark make up she wore made her bright green eyes more prominent. She wore her favourite black dress that finished just above the knee and fanned out at the waist with long sleeves that flared over her hands.

"You look fine to me." He said itching to get going; he wanted to get this over with. He and Serena hadn't been romantically involved for long, in fact he wasn't really sure when it had happened exactly but when he had finally plucked up the courage ask master Splinter and Isabella their permission for the relationship the pair had laughed an told him that "it was about time" and that he should bring her down to meet the others along with the tea delivery that Splinter had not gotten around to collecting, Leo'd gone that night.

"Leo?" He blinked as she waved a hand in front of his face, "you still with me?" She raised an eyebrow then made a dramatic face, "there's not another girl is there?! Do I have to fight to keep you?!" She finished in a dramatic pose.

"Took up drama this semester huh?" She grinned and placed her hands on his chest, whilst he wrapped his around her waist, "And I'm all yours witch girl."

"Glad to hear it Ninja boy."

"Ready to go?" He asked pulling away and looking at the time mentally thanking the fact that he was doing this on a Friday and not on a school night.

"Yes I. . . Oh! Just wait one minute." She said and grinned apologetically as he groaned, then rushed over to her closet again, she pulled on a pair of flat black knee highs and snatched a parcel off of her bed, "can't forget this."

"Master Splinter would never forgive us!" He said feigning shock and chuckling, "Wow, I can act too!"

"You're a regular Orlando!" she bit her lip as she wondered if he'd get the joke.

"Hey! You like Depp!"

"I know but your just not rugged enough!" she teased and allowed him to pull her into an embrace.

"It's not me that has to fight for you is it?" He asked quietly never quite believing his luck whenever he was with her.

"It's always been you Leo," she replied as she snuggled into him more, "even before you finally figured it out." He smiled and picked her up earning a squeal. "I can fly you know!"

"I know but this is more fun!" He said and leapt out the window and used the fire escape to get the roof tops. Before long he was racing across New York's sky line with Serena safe in his arms and heading towards Central Park. As he grew closer to the park he paid close attention to where was quiet and chose a deserted alley to enter the sewers through. "Sorry it's not the best entrance." He said sheepishly but she seemed preoccupied with her appearance.

"Are you sure I don't look too much of a freak, I mean I want to make a good impression. It wouldn't do to. . ." she babbled on until he stopped her with one green finger.

"You look beautiful, and your about to meet three other mutant turtles, they aren't going to care how gothic you dress," he kissed her forehead, "it's not your school Renie, they won't be make you life misery just because you're different."

"You're sure?" she said looking very worried.

"Positive, Mikey'll love you just cause I do, trust me." He said as he led her further into the sewers, "I bet you anything Donnie'll be really curious about your magic. Raph's the only one I'm not sure about, but I can handle him and he wouldn't take it out on you anyway." He stopped at a large wall blocking their path and pulled a combination of pipes.

"Okay but Splinter was warning them about me right? You know telling them how we know each other and all that?" she asked as she followed him through a door now open in front of them.

"He's telling the story of how we met you and that we're together now," he reassured and cupped her chin, "and there's nothing to warn about." They smiled at each other and he leant down to give her a quick kiss before he found his brothers but as their lips met a flash went off.

"Mikey!" Raph's voice bellowed from somewhere.

"Michelangelo, Splinter told you not to. . ." Donatello's.

"Leo and Serena sittin' in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N ow!" Mikey literally fell into view and beamed at girl in Leo's arms. Serena watched as Raphael walked out with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face directed at Mikey, then came Donatello. She knew who they were without having met them, how could she not after all Leo had told her.

"Hey!" Mikey ran up to her and invaded her personal space, out of the corner of her eye she saw Leonardo was not enjoying this spectacle one bit and was relieved when Raph pulled at the younger turtle's bandana tails.

"Welcome to our home child." Splinter finally came into view, "you must excuse my other sons, as I am sure you have heard many times it has never been what you could call quiet here."

"So you're Serena?" Mikey asked, "Wow, you are not what I pegged as Leo's type! Ow! Raph!"

"Will you just stop talking?!" He growled at his little brother very conscious that his eldest brother was looking very embarrassed and uncomfortable. Serena just laughed.

"Well I'm not sure my family would have thought Leo was my type either!" she said still laughing a little at the young turtles antics.

"So you're a witch?" Don asked genuinely curiously.

"Yes, I'm what's known as a traditional witch," she explained, "which means I inherited the magic from my parents." Splinter was quietly scolding Mikey as Raph walked straight up to her making the whole room silent. He glared down at her and was surprised that she looked straight back at him showing now fear at all despite his size and form.

"Well witch girl," he said earning wary glances from his family, "welcome ta the family." He grinned.

"One big, weird happy family!" Mikey shouted gleefully, his grin growing wider as his eldest brother wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders and sighed in relief.

**Well there's chapter one, I know it's rather sappy but 1.) I'm a hopeless romantic and 2.) I was watching Enchanted as I wrote this so gush was kind of inevitable, I hope you like it, either way please review as I like both good reviews and bad (provided that they come in the form of constructed criticism and not just plain rude ones of course.) Toodles Angel xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Hey! Here's another chappy. Hope you enjoy. Angel xxx**

**Chapter Two:**

"I just don't know what his problem is!" Leo fumed at Serena on her roof top as she was trying to set up a particularly complicated spell she was attempting. "I mean one minute he's fine the next he's ready to kill! He won't talk to anyone, he's just . . . just so. . ."

"Stubborn," she said without turning to look at him, "he's not the only one you know. Now will you keep quiet a sec I'm nearly done." She completed the circle and chanted the spell. A few seconds after she'd finished several dots on a map beside her began to glow.

"What are you doing anyway?" Leo asked as he crouched down to look at the map and noticed two of the dots were glowing where they were situated.

"It's a slight variation of a location spell." She explained, "The original ones would simply show you an image of where that person was, like looking through a window. I adjusted the spell a little to work differently and show the location of people on a map."

"Handy," he said genuinely impressed, "so those two dots are us then."

"Yep, the rest are anyone you or I know," she said, "for example, Mikey, Don and Splinter are all in central park, right where your layer would be. There's April in her apartment, Casey's down the road, my aunt's over at her friend's house there," Reni pointed at another dot on the page, "and the reason for deafening me with you tirade is right there."

Raph watched as Angel made out with her latest boyfriend. She didn't know he was there and that was how it would stay. At one time she had wanted to be with him but he had brushed her off saying that it wasn't right and that she deserved so much better than him. It was all true; he knew that, but after Leo had come home with his very own girlfriend, Angel's face had gone through his mind on so many occasions and he wondered what it would have been like. The first time he'd seen her take a boy into her room he'd felt his heart tear in two, he wasn't sure if that had meant he'd loved her or if it was the realisation that he had ruined the only chance of him ever being with someone, anyone. He sighed and sat down with his back against the ledge of the building and looked at the bandages he had started wearing several months ago around his forearms to hide his 'little secret'. Slowly he unwound them and stared at the old and recent scars made by his own hands. Mesmerized he drew out a sai and pressed it against his left arm, then pulled it across just hard enough to leave a trail of blood that trickled down his arm a little. He repeated this several times on both arms until he felt a small amount of relief from the tension built up inside. Slowly Raphael came out of his trance like state and swore at himself for being so weak. He bound up his arms once more to hide the fact that anything was wrong and leapt off of the roof to his bike, and then sped off for April's.

"Looks like he's leaving," Serena commented as they watched the blood red dot move along the map, "He'll come around Leo, you'll see."

"Maybe but . . ." Leo looked at the map and saw that he was heading for April's, "at least he's going to make it for April and Casey's announcement."

"Well if that's not a hint I don't know what is." She teased and laughed at the look he gave her, "Are you sure they're okay with me coming along." She asked as she began packing away her belongings into a shoulder bag.

"You have got to stop doing that!" Leo shook his head and grinned.

"Doing what?" She opened the door to the stairs and hid the bag at the top of them then turned back to him.

"Being so unsure of your self," he said taking her hand, "my brothers already like you and I know April will appreciate another girl in the group to talk to."

"Shall we go then?" she stepped back when he went to pick her up and chanted a quick spell. Leo felt the air shift and shook his head again as she rose gently into the air.

"Show off!" he teased.

"Lead the way hero!" she teased back.

April tapped her fingers on the table as she waited for her friends to arrive. She glanced at the ring on her finger for the millionth time and found the butterflies getting worse in her stomach. They already knew Casey had proposed but what she had to tell them was far harder to tell a bunch of teenagers. But they were family and they would notice sooner or later.

"Maybe I should have asked Splinter to tell them." She muttered to herself.

"Ask Splinter to tell us what April?" Donnie walked over from the spiral staircase looking worried for his friend and was soon followed by Mikey and Splinter.

"Hey April!" Mikey greeted cheerfully.

"Miss O'Neil." Splinter nodded his head.

"I'm fine Donnie," April assured the purple banded turtle who still had that worried look on his face, "and I'll tell you as soon as you're all here, okay?"

"So long as you're okay." Don smiled as April placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. They heard a bike pull up outside and a few minutes later Raph appeared at the fire escape.

"Is that bonehead not even here yet?" Raph asked looking for Casey.

"Not yet, he was picking up a few things from the store." April smiled and Raph moved out of the way for Leo who had just jumped down and eyed Serena as she floated down behind his older brother.

"Wow, cool!" Mikey exclaimed, "You can fly Reni?!"

"Technically is gliding," she replied as Leo helped her through the window, "but yes I can fly."

"That is so cool!"

"Thank you Mikey." she grinned.

"So you're Serena?" April more exclaimed than asked, "I was wondering when Leo would finally bring you over."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss O'Neil; I hope I'm not imposing." Serena smiled pleasantly.

"Don't be silly of course your not," April replied and pulled out a chair for her, "any friend of the boys is a friend of mine. We're all family here. And call me April."

"Thanks." The witch replied as she took the seat offered to her.

"Yo! We all here!" Casey yelled as he appeared at the top of the stairs and held up the bags in his arms to indicate he was fully prepared.

"Yes Casey," April said exasperated, "as usual you're the last one to arrive." The red head rolled her eyes and Raph snickered.

"Make yourself useful Raphie boy and gimme a hand ova here will ya?" Casey growled a little annoyed at his green friend. The turtle walked over toward the kitchen still grinning and once they had got out what they needed and put away what they didn't the pair returned to the gathering.

"So?" Mikey said impatiently and groaned when all April did was look at him, "what's the big news?! Come on I wanna know I can't wait any longer!"

"Well, you all know Casey and I are engaged." She said glancing at her fiancé momentarily, "Well the thing is . . . I mean I, um, thought you guys would want to know that . . . um."

"Come on April spit it out!" Mikey virtually yelled and received a knock on the head from Splinter's cane, "Ow!" Serena stifled a laugh at Mikey's antics.

"Please continue April." Splinter smiled.

"We're gonna be parents!" Casey shouted unable to hold it in any longer.

"And here I thought we were going to break this gently?" April rolled her eyes and realised that no one had said anything, but were all staring at her with shocked expressions. That was until Mikey yelled and hugged her screeching that he was going to be an uncle. This seemed to knock his brothers out of their little trances and they joined their brother. Splinter and Serena settled for a heart felt 'congratulations. Mikey ran over to the stereo and started to flick through the CDs.

"This totally calls for a party!" He said over the noise and placed on a rock album and turned up the volume so loud that Serena went over slapped his hand protectively placed over the volume control and turned it down.

"I'm quite sure I noticed neighbours and we don't want a visit from the police for disturbing the peace at this time of night now do we?" she raised an eyebrow at his pout, "Leo will you stop trying to sneak up on me it doesn't work! I'm a witch you can't, oh!" Leo spun her around and kissed her.

"That's my job!" he chastised her.

"Well maybe I was giving you a night off." She snuggled up to him.

"Oh for . . . will you two get a. . ." Raph was cut off by the window smashing and smoke filling the room.

"Dissipate!" Serena's voice sounded from within the smoke and it disappeared as quickly as it came. Unfortunately for her several arrows were heading straight for her before she even realised it.

"Reni!" Leo tried to push her out of the way but wasn't quick enough, one arrow imbedded itself in her left should whilst another in the back of his right.

"Guys!" Don yelled at their cries and ran over to the couple as Leo grabbed the arrow and yanked it out.

"I'm okay," Leo yelled as don got to him, "Reni?!"

"Other than the fact that I've got an arrow in my shoulder?" she said and her eyes flashed white making the arrow disappear, "I'll be fine," she said more kindly at his hurt look, "although I'm not sure I'll be much help until I can heal this." Leo looked at her confused and on hearing Raph's growl he looked over at the broken window to see foot elite there.

"Okay, Utrom shredders on an iceberg in space, demon shredder's history and Karai stepped down," Mikey pulled out his chucks and followed Raph's lead in manoeuvring himself in front of their family, "so why the shell are the foot still after us?!"

"Don't know don't care." Raph said preparing to attack.

"Something feels wrong." Serena muttered feeling magic nearby.

"Other than the foot elite in April's living room?!" Don asked pulling out his bow.

"I sense a witch nearby," she explained, "or at least someone using magic."

"Do you know where this person is?" Splinter asked preparing to attack. Serena focused for a second and looked up at the ceiling.

"On the roof," she said and raised her hand, "keep close to. . ." she never finished her sentence as the ceiling caved in and she had to concentrate on creating a shield to protect her friends.

"What's going on?!" Casey yelled swiping at the dust with his arms.

"A high level witch!" Serena manoeuvred the spell a little to make sure the elite couldn't get close enough to use their predicament as a moment to attack, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. As the boys looked up into the gaping hole that used to be April's roof a woman stood at the edge of the hole and looked down. Her long black hair blew to one side revealing the foot symbol tattooed onto her arm.

"Wow, Reni and here I though you dressed weird!" Mikey exclaimed at the tight, blood red corset dress the woman wore that had slits cut right up to the top of her thighs, her black and red knee high boots matched her elbow length gauntlets. "Talk about bride of the damned!"

"Name's hex freaks and Tatsu thought you might have your little witch friend with you so sent me," she chuckled, "and as for those pathetic elite, well you beat them and you get the honour of fighting Zuko." She leapt down into the room, "Actually, you probably might just want to surrender now, cause you really don't want to fight my Zuko."

"Demon fire!" Serena threw the attack spell at the witch and blasted her through the wall, "We have to run!"

"She's right." Leo agreed and backed away from the elite towards the stairs wrapping his bandana around the wound in his shoulder.

"What the hell you talkin' about?!" Raph growled.

"They are right my son," Splinter placed a furry hand on Raph's shoulder, "we do not know what this Hex is capable of and it is imperative that we get our friends to safety." Raph glanced at April who was holding her stomach and his own lurched, there was no way he was going to let April or the baby inside of her get hurt, even if he did have to swallow his pride and run.

"Whatever we do guys we gotta do it fast," Casey yelled and pointed to the hole in the wall, "cause uber witch from hell's back." Sure enough Hex was floating directly ahead of the hole outside the building laughing.

"You mortals are pathetic!" She floated through the hole, "It'll take a little more than that to get rid of me honey."

"All of you run," Serena said conjuring a barrier to get them to the tunnel exit she knew was down in the basement then continued before Leo or any of his family could interject, "get out of here, I'll deal with her. My barrier is linked to the building not me so it should keep up whilst I fight."

"No I'm. . ." Leo started.

"You can't fight her!" She snapped, "I can, now go!"

"Come my son, you know she is an accomplished witch!" Splinter, accompanied by Donnie practically dragged Leo across the room to the stairs.

"Really think your barrier will protect them?" Hex asked looking highly amused, she waved a hand and Serena felt the barrier shatter all around her, Hex looked at the elite, "You know what to do!" The elite chased after the fleeing party leaving Hex and Serena alone. "You can't beat me."

"I beg to differ, obliterate!" the entire upper floor was destroyed, but Reni knew it wasn't enough. She couldn't risk the building collapsing on her friends. She muttered a chant and flew into the air and out into the open.

"So typical of a mortal white witch," Hex shook her head as she chanted her own spell, "always so worried about protecting those around her and not enough about saving her own hide." The dark witch threw her spell and it was all Serena could do to hold a barrier up against it. Her barrier wasn't strong enough to stop the second spell though as it came almost instantly after the other. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she fell from the sky and Serena only just saved herself before she became a blood stain on the pavement with a levitation spell.

The turtles and Casey kept April and Splinter between them as they hurried down the stairs toward the basement. However they didn't make it and as they reached the shop several ninja leapt through the window and charged straight at them. Mikey yelped as he blocked an attack and the others leapt into action.

"What happened to Reni's spell?!" Donnie yelled attacking several opponents at once and glanced at a very worried looking Leo.

"Casey!" Leo yelled, "get April and Splinter out of here! Get them to safety no matter what happens!"

"Sure thing Leo!" the human grabbed Aprils arm and yanked her towards the side door glancing once to make sure that Splinter was following them. Once outside they ran as fast at they could before realising that no one was following.

"They are not interested in us," Splinter said solemnly, "we are not their targets."

"What's. . ?" April screamed as she leapt out of the way of a falling Serena, but the teenage girl stopped herself.

"Where are the others?!" Serena asked leaping out of the path of another blast from her opponent.

"Back at the shop," Casey said watching as the two women threw balls of light at each other that exploded on contact, both girls were sporting very nasty looking injuries "there was all these ninja's and Leo said to run."

"Then keep doing it!" She ordered as she threw another spell at the foot witch.

"No stay!" Hex said grinning, "Once I'm, done with your girl here I can have a little fun with the two of you."

"You will not hurt them!" Serena released a spell that engulfed most of the street ahead of her in blue flames and Hex screamed.

"Well that wasn't expected," the witch spat blood out of her mouth, "you have a little more power than I thought girl! This is going to be fun!" Blue flames engulfed her again, but the colour was more intense this time and Hex dropped to the ground.

"Nice goin' Reni!" Casey shouted noticing a flash of green from the alleyway they had come from.

"That wasn't me!" she shouted back dropping to her knees clutching her side that.

"No dear it was me." Serena looked terrified as her aunt stepped out of the shadows and stood between her and Hex. "You will not hurt my niece!" April looked at the older woman and couldn't help thinking how different she was to Serena; she had long white hair tied in a knot at the back of her head and wore a white dress with a loose cotton coat that hung down to the floor. The only similarity the red head could see was the vibrant green eyes that matched Leo's skin. Splinter ran over to Serena and helped her up walking her over to his friends.

"You're not serious old woman I mean ple." Hex was cut of as Isabella released her spell. The older witch knew that she had no hope in stopping the younger permanently, but she certainly had the power to win this battle.

"Leo!" Serena tried to run to him as he was thrown out of an alleyway further ahead and seemed to have difficulty getting up, but was stopped by Casey. A tall, handsome young man stepped out brandishing a sword. He wasn't human, that much was obvious from his shoulder length purple hair and pointed ears all that affected his handsome demeanour were his cruel dark eyes. Suddenly, Mikey and Donnie leapt out of the alley and attacked him in an attempt to protect their brother but the man; she assumed must have been Zuko blocked their attacks and threw them to join Leo.

"I . . .I though I told you to," he coughed up some blood and Donnie placed himself in front of him as Mikey held onto his brother, "to run!"

"I see you are having fun my dear." The swordsman said to Hex with a grin.

"These mortal witches are stronger than most but I'll still win." She stated confidently. The turtles edged their way over to Serena and the others.

"Where is Raphael?" Splinter felt his heart constrict as he searched for any sign of his second youngest.

"They took him!" Mikey all but shrieked, "we tried to get to him but this guy showed up and Leo got hurt and. . . And. . . ." Splinter closed his eyes and made an effort to control his breathing before reopening them.

"We must retreat!" Splinter said becoming more worried when no one protested, "Isabella my friend we must run!"

"She's chanting a spell," Serena told him watching her aunt and feeling the immense power emanating around her, "I don't recognise it but it's powerful. We have to get out of here or we might get caught in the back flow." They all nodded and slowly began to back away from the warrior and the dark witch. Bella began to direct the energy towards her hands and once there was enough she released the ancient spell that landed at Hex's feet. At the same moment Hex released her own effectively sending a bolt of red hot energy straight through the older woman's heart.

"Aunt Bella!" Leo grabbed Serena's waist and held on as tightly as the deep gash in his right arm and shoulder would allow.

"It's no use," he whispered, "we have to go or we all die." Hex's maniacal laugh stopped suddenly and they watched as she looked down at her feet and then to them. She screamed in anguish as she was engulfed in a flash of white light and then was encased in what looked like a block of ice.

"Hex!" Zuko screamed and advanced on the group. Leo pushed Reni out of the way ready to take Zuko's blow himself when something wrapped around Zuko's wrist and stopped him dead in his tracks. That something was a chain and was soon joined by another around his waist and the swordsman yelled out as the chains lifted him into the air and left him hanging there struggling to free himself.

"We are leaving!" Splinter opened the nearest manhole and waited for his friends and family to jump into the safety of the sewers. He glanced at the scene they were leaving behind one last time, lingering on Bella's still form and bowing to the fallen witch who had bought them some precious time. He would worry about who stopped this new Zuko character once he was sure everyone was safely at the lair. Then they would find a way to bring Raphael home.

**Wow okay I did not think this was going to be this long when I started this chapter and I hope none of you fell asleep or anything. Please review and thanks for any already received! Angel xxx P.S. I would like to warn you that I am in England and some of our spellings are different so please don't flame me for spellings unless they are drastically wrong, I do use a spell check honest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Yet another chappy, don't forget to review! Enjoy! Angel xxx**

**Chapter Three:**

"_The spells were lost centuries ago," an elegant looking woman said to the young girl at her side, "you may never return."_

"_So be it." The girl replied turning to take one last look at the rolling unspoiled valleys of her homeland then turning to_ _leap into the waterfall that acted as a portal._

Her name was Sayuri and she had never been so far away from home. As far as she knew her only remaining family was in the large concrete building ahead of her. He had no idea she was in this world or that she knew of the dark witch he had chosen to take as his bride. He thought that he had gotten away with what he had done. As she fingered the end of a large scar that ended on the right side of the back of her neck she knew he believed her dead.

It had been three weeks since she'd physically spotted her eldest brother in the city that mortals called New York, seen his bride and new allies attack a group of odd looking people and their friends. Two of those people had been witches and she had seen one die whilst trying to aid her niece. The ones who were oddly shaped had been fighters, good ones, and she had watched as the orange, purple and Red ones had beaten back her brother's new allies, whilst protecting the injured one in blue. Then as her brother had appeared the red one had taken charge and told the orange and purple to get the blue one away from Zuko, had he called him Leo? Sayuri had been surprised at the bravery of the red one. Her brother was a deadly fighter, few people could match him let alone best him and yet this turtle still went toe to toe with Zuko and kept him busy for while. Unfortunately, it was only for a while and Zuko managed to best red and had thrown the unconscious mortal towards a few remaining ninja who took red away. Her brother had then caught up with the others quickly and began to attack. Blue had taken out his katana and tried to help the others despite his injuries but her brother had ruthlessly beaten him and thrown him and then his brothers from the alleyway. It was then she felt she had to intervene, she had been intrigued by red's bravery but he had been uninjured and the fight had been fair what he was doing now was not. After the older witch had been slain binding Hex in ice at the same time, she reached for some manriki commandeered from some ninja earlier in the week and threw it at her brother, it wrapped around his wrist then she threw another that wrapped around his waist. After checking they were secure the ends were wrapped securely around a large gargoyle on the other side of the roof and managed to severe it with her katana and push it off.

Sayuri smiled at the memory; her brother's yells of fury had been very satisfying. But now she looked on at the building once more and sighed. Red had been taken there and she had already gained the knowledge that he would be used as bait for the rest of his family once he had been broken by the ninja master in charge. She was not about to allow her brother or his associates to destroy another family, not on her watch. Yuri watched as the noisy aircraft took off with her brother's essence inside and sped off towards the docks and leapt off the building she was on and landed gracefully on the ground. She hitched a ride on the bottom of a delivery truck making its way inside the building and she slipped past the mortal guards easily.

"You're sure your spell is working?" Leo asked still not quite sure how Serena managed to persuade him to allow her to come on the rescue mission.

"It's working Leo." She snapped concentrating on making sure that neither the ninja of the building, nor the machinery of the building could see any of them. She didn't mean to snap but their argument before they had left hadn't helped the tension between them and she was determined that she was not letting Leo out of her sight. Don and Mikey were up ahead, Don was hacking a security terminal trying desperately to find out were their brother was being held, "Any luck Don?"

"Not yet," Don said the tension written all over his face, "whoever's in charge now has changed everything around again and more so than Karai did. The security measures are up too."

"You can still find him though right?" Mikey asked fearfully, "I mean we gotta get him back I mean, what if he thinks we're not coming? What if they've done something to him? What if he's. . ."

"Mikey, sweety," Serena held his face for a moment and smiled reassuringly, "I can still sense him, and he's still alive. We just have to save him."

"Serena's right mike, we have to keep it together for Raph." Leo told his youngest brother.

"I've found him!" Don yelled, "He's towards the lower levels of the building so we've got about ten floors to go through before we get to him and then there's a maze of corridors before we can even get to the room he's in. The good news is that that Zuko guy and Hex have been sent out on a mission."

"Then let's get moving. It might be best if we get this done before they get back." Leo said hating himself as he did.

"Leo's right," Renie encouraged, "My aunt is . . .um, was a powerful witch and she knew a great deal more about attack spells than I do and Hex still managed to . . ." She couldn't finish the sentence or she might break down and this was definitely not the place for that.

"Let's go." Leo took the lead with Serena at his side and they searched for an elevator, "This is exactly why I didn't want you here." He hissed at her.

"Not now." She kept her voice low knowing the others were listening.

"Why not? Your spell's making sure we won't be noticed," he hissed, "I haven't even seen you grieve Bella yet! That's not healthy and I don't think you're ready for this!"

"Look Leo, I will grieve when I am good and ready!" she hissed right back ignoring the eyes boring into her back courtesy of Mike and Don, "We're here now, it's a bit late to be worrying about whether or not I'm ready for this! Besides I am not going to wait back at the lair not knowing if you'll ever come back, if anything happens I'm going to be right here by your side! I am not letting you out of my sight for one second Leo!" She looked over at him and he was looking at the floor as he walked and she only just caught his words as he whispered them, "I love you to Leo." She whispered back earning a smile from the ninja master.

She found him with some difficulty, several ninja lay hidden throughout the building either dead or simply unconscious but she had finally found one who she intimidated enough to tell her what it was she wanted to know. Now she was standing in a dark room looking at the poor creature in front of her who had been so brave against her brother. He hung from the ceiling with shackles around his wrists and she could clearly see the tear stains down his cheeks.

"Stay away from me!" he spat through gritted teeth. Yuri blinked and then remembered that she and her older brother looked alike, he may think she was on his side.

"I won't hurt you warrior." She reassured and red finally looked at her properly.

"If you ain't here ta hurt me than what are you doing here?" He winced at the pain of simply talking.

"I'm here to help you." She stated and pulled out some lock picks thanking her chequered associations back home.

"Why?" He coughed and grimaced at the blood he tasted in his mouth. "Ain't you with Zuko?"

"No, can you walk?" He looked at her and put some of his weight on his sore legs and surprisingly found he could support at least some of it himself.

"I think so." He replied and watched as the young girl started picking the locks on his shackles. He stayed silent as she worked taking in his rescuer with an uncanny resemblance to one of his torturers. She was about Leo's height, so around a head shorter than he was, her body was slight but perfectly toned under the outfit that wouldn't look out of place in one of the fantasy movies that Serena liked so much. She had a single katana strapped to her back that lay over her right shoulder indicating that she was right handed. Her hair was a dark purple tied back in a long braid down to the small of her back, her bangs framed her face. Her eyes matched Zuko's exactly in colour, but unlike Zuko her dark blue eyes showed no hint of coldness, her eyes were soft and warm.

"There," she stated as the last lock snapped open, "Let's go." She supported him as he walked unsteadily to the door only leaving him to check around corners and to take any foot ninja out.

"Just out of interest Miss," Raph shifted his weight so she wasn't carrying so much of it, "just how exactly we gonna get out of here?"

"Whilst I was trying to find you I made sure I got any information about the best routes of escape from your cell," she explained and stopped momentarily to get her bearings, "it would seem that in the east side of this structure there is a . . .um, I forget what you call it, but if we go down some sort of shaft it will take us to the levels underground, then we should be able to take an exit that goes out into the, um sewers is it?"

"You ain't from around here are ya?" He half smiled.

"No, and I must say this building is not an easy one to get around," she growled as they came to a crossroad in the corridor, "don't suppose you know where east is in this building." He shrugged and she noticed some approaching soldiers, "Be right back." He watched as she took one of the ninja out and then held a knife from her boot at the other's throat. Raph chuckled as he watched the girl use some 'gentle persuasion' and the foot finally gave very detailed instructions as to how to find the elevator shaft that would get them to the sewers, she knocked the second unconscious and shoved the two ninja into an unoccupied room and returned to him. "That's better, shall we go?"

"You sure ain't like any girl I've ever met," he said allowing her to support his weight again, "so what are you? An alien or something?"

"Or something." She replied cryptically, "Finally!" She looked at the large metal doors and pulled out her knife again, she placed it in the crack and began to pull, the doors budged a little before the knife snapped, "Blast! Shoddy troll workmanship! I knew I should have gone for elven steel!"

"Come again?!" Raph stared at her in confusion, _"Elves and trolls? Where the hell does she come from, frickin' lord of the rings or what?!"_

"Oh nothing," she studied the crack and determined she could fit her fingers in between, once done she pulled and made the gap big enough for them to fit through, "Think you're strong enough to lower yourself down those metal ropes?"

"Yeah," He said looking up and down the hatch, he saw that the car was above them so they could at least get straight down to the bottom, "We'll have to be fast though."

"Why?"

"That thing up there's the elevator car and if anyone uses it and we don't get down in time then we'll be several feet shorter."

"Oh, okay," She leant over and grabbed the wires on the right then waited for her companion to do the same, "shall we, warrior."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked ignoring the intense pain he was in.

"I saw you fight my br. . .um, Zuko," she explained ignoring the questioning look from him at her slip, "you and your family fight with honour and few would face Zuko alone not even to protect their family as you did. In my book that makes you a warrior with great courage."

"Uh thanks," he said hoping they get to the bottom soon, not really sure of how long he would be able to hang on to the wires whilst also hoping she wouldn't notice the darker patches on his cheeks, "So what's your name anyway?"

"Sayuri, but you can call me Yuri if you want." She looked down into the darkness and cursed when she could not see enough to tell if they were near the bottom.

"Raphael," he said grunting as a wound pulled and he felt blood trickle down his side, "friends call me Raph."

"Well Raph," she said feeling her feet touch solid ground, "lets get out of here." Raph took a few moments to steady himself before looking for the door out of the shaft. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse," he said then wincing and nearly falling to his knees, "can't think of any right now." Yuri caught him before he hurt himself. "Maybe we should get goin' before I can't walk no more."

"He's not here?!" Mikey felt his heart wrenching at the blood stains on the floor coupled with the empty shackles, "Donnie where is he?!"

"I don't know!" the brainiest of the brothers exclaimed checking his palm top once more trying desperately not to panic, "They must have moved him whilst we were making our way down here!"

"Then we try someplace else." Leo reasoned ignoring the voice of telling him that they didn't have the time then noticed Serena was looking up at the ceiling. "Renie? What's wrong?"

"Bloodlust." She said and threw her hand towards the doorway raising an invisible barrier as several laser blasts were fired at them.

"We're trapped!" Mikey yelled.

"Then we fight them." Leo put simply and drew his blades. Don and Mikey did the same and moved just ahead of their human friend.

"No, there's too many of them," Serena said feeling magic build inside of her without her even calling on it, "we have to leave or we'll be killed."

"No we have to find Raph! He could be hurt and," Mikey turned his desperate eyes to his eldest brother, "we have to find him Leo, please!"

"She's right Mike," the orange banded turtle turned to Donatello with a look of shock all over his features, "both Serena and Master Splinter can feel his spirit, they both say he's alive and I trust that. But Mike we're no good to Raph if we're dead!"

"But. . ." Mikey started to protest but felt Leo tense behind him.

"No please, stay," the foot soldiers made way for Zuko who stopped just beyond the barrier, "I want to see if you're just as fun to torture as your brother." He laughed at them and drew his sword, "Now be good little heroes and drop this barrier. I'm afraid you will have to settle with just me for this one, Hex is out searching for some old book. But then, my lover is not the only one who can cast a spell." He smirked and waved his hand over the blade of his sword and it flashed black then thrust it through the barrier shattering it. Serena had linked it to herself and she cried out in surprise, but before she could compose herself Zuko was already charging and his sword slipped into Mikey's stomach like a knife through butter. At Leo and Don's screams for their brother Serena allowed the magic within her to take hold of her and felt it surge filling the room with a brilliant white light.

"What. . ?" Leo looked around as his vision cleared and found they were back at the layer, Don was to his right just sitting up holding a gash in his arm and staring just beyond him. When Leo looked to see what his brother was staring at he saw Serena kneeling over Michelangelo and he could feel the energy oozing off of her. The two spectators got to their feet and walked over to see what the witch was doing and as they did they saw that the large hole in their brother's stomach shrinking and healing before their eyes. As the wound finally closed Serena gasped a fell to the side unconscious, Leo was instantly at her side sighing with relief when he found a pulse.

"What has happened?!" Splinter walked over to the scene and knelt by his fallen son who seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"We failed." Leo pulled Serena into his arms and held onto her whilst desperately trying to control his emotions.

"If Serena hadn't done. . .whatever it was she did," Don checked his brother's vitals and found all was normal, "we'd all be dead. If it wasn't for her Mikey'd be dead."

"Raphael?" Splinter found he had to ask although he dreaded the answer.

"We didn't even find him master, I'm sorry." Leo picked up his girlfriend and placed her gently on the couch pulling the throw rug off the back of it and placing it over her.

"There is nothing to apologise for my son." The old rat sighed and was grateful for the sudden interruption of April and Casey arriving with food supplies.

"Oh, my God!" April handed her bags to an already laden Casey and ran over to Mikey. "What happened?!" She exclaimed checking Mikey over herself.

"We went to try and save Raph but," Don paused biting back a sob, "we never found him and Zuko nearly killed Mike."

"So, Raphie's still in that place?" Casey said finally free of his load.

"Yes." Leo felt his heart tighten as he admitted it, admitted his failure.

"You're getting worse Raphael." Sayuri stated as she shifted his weight so that she was supporting him more.

"I'm fine." He replied stubbornly trying to take more of his own weight.

"Why do men always think it's brave to play down injuries?" She grumbled at him causing a pained chuckle, "I'm serious! You are worse than you let on Raph."

"Yeah well," he coughed and cursed at the pain it caused, "us guys gotta keep up the . . ." He continued to cough, but this time he couldn't stop and he felt himself panic a little before the spasm let up and he saw the small puddle of blood below his face.

"Is your home close?" Yuri looked ahead and saw nothing but concrete, "Maybe we should rest a while."

"I'll. . .I'll rest a lot better if I know my family's safe," he said slowly pulling himself to his feet and whimpering at the increasing pain in his body, then heard Yuri's stomach growl and grinned, "besides can't let you starve ta death now can we?" She rolled her eyes and placed his arm around her shoulders once more and they continued on in silence for a while until he pulled her to a stop in front of a blank wall. Yuri gave him a questioning look as he pulled a pipe and the wall moved away revealing a room. She helped him through and he led her up a flight of metallic stairs where they entered a large living space and in it he smiled to see his family.

"Master?" Raph spoke and the whole room, those who were conscious, turned to him.

**Well another chappy. My degree has now finished for the year and I should be out in the rare sun England's having but my horse has a bad back, which sucks! Anywho at least that gives me plenty of time to write this to stop me getting completely bored. Please review cause otherwise my time will seem so wasted! Blessed be, Angel xxx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Meant to explain in the last one that manriki are the weapons Raph uses as the Nightwatcher in the movie, for those of you who didn't know.**

**Chapter 4:**

"I've cracked it!" Donnie yelled as he managed to hack the foot's computer systems. Serena had insisted that they find out what book Zuko was talking about and that they should attempt to find it before Hex did as she felt nothing the dark witch was after should be allowed into her hands.

"You're the best Donnie!" Mikey yelled enthusiastically, no trace of the mortal wound he'd received only weeks ago in his stomach, "What were you doing again?" Don groaned at his brother and sighed in relief as April and Serena arrived at his side from where they had been researching several things.

"We're trying to hack foot headquarters to see if we can find out what book Zuko said Hex was looking for." Don said through gritted teeth as he mentally counted to ten to calm his temper.

"If someone like Hex is looking for a book then it's most likely a spell book and she's strong enough as it is without her using spell books to make her stronger. " She took a drink from her mug of hot chocolate and carried on, "We need to find the whereabouts of this book before she does and remove it." She leant over Donnie's shoulder, careful not spill her drink and watched as he looked trough any files regarding missions involving Hex and Zuko and found one active involving a lot of manpower.

"This looks interesting," he thought out loud and felt the two women were getting uncomfortably close, "um, as much as I love you girls," he glanced to each one as they looked at him, "personal space is becoming an issue."

"Oh, sorry." Serena instantly stood up to give him more room.

"Sorry Don." April did the same. "So what's interesting?" April questioned impatiently.

"Oh, this mission involves Hex," he explained as he commanded the computer to copy all of it to his own console, "a lot of research was done into the whereabouts of several books that were hidden across the globe centuries ago." He delved a little deeper hoping his connection wouldn't be severed before they had what they needed, "Even the foot weren't able to find much, but they called them the Tomes of Ellyon." The turtle and red head turned to the young witch as she choked on her beverage.

"Uh, Serena," April patted the younger's back, "are you okay?"

"Are you sure Donnie?!" Serena asked staring at him in pure disbelief.

"Positive!" He assured her, "That's what the files are calling these books and according to . . .Aw shell!" He cried as he immediately went to sever the connection to the foot's systems.

"They detect you?" April asked as he flicked the screen off and sighed in relief that they didn't have time to administer a virus to his own system.

"Yeah," he slumped a little in his chair, "but I didn't manage to download everything from that one file, I didn't get the information of where the books are though."

"We won't need one," Serena informed him ignoring the confused looks, "The tomes of Ellyon are stuff of legend to people like me, they hold spells and the like that have not been used for millennia. From what I've heard they're more powerful than anything I or my aunt Bella have ever handled before."

"So why don't we have to worry about where all these books are?" Mikey asked cocking his head to one side.

"Well I do know that there is one hidden somewhere here in New York and there should be an ancient map that we can use to figure out where it will be." She said and continued before anyone could interrupt her, "Unfortunately the map is in elven and it might take me a few days to translate the directions."

"If it's ancient then how. . ." Mikey started.

"Well if Serena can translate the writing on it then I suppose we can scan it into the computer and compare it to a modern map." April suggested, "Where is the map Renie?"

"In the basement at the shop," speaking of her aunt's magic store and failing to hide the grief that flashed through her features, "I guess at least Leo and Casey will be moving her library here for a better reason now, huh?"

"Still not sure Casey'll stop grumbling about all of the work he and Leo are putting into it though." April grinned mischievously trying to cheer her young friend up, then frowned, "you're sure there was nothing breakable right?"

"It's all just books they're moving April." Serena smiled. Soon after Raphael's mystery girl had arrived at the lair supporting him and then slipped away unnoticed they'd found out that the police were searching for her as a missing person. When Donnie had looked into it he'd found that Bella had never named anyone as a legal guardian should anything happen to her and that meant if Serena did reappear then she might be taken away from Leo so he had gone to work and managed to make it so that it looked like April and Casey were distant relatives of hers. Then they'd gone to the justice force and spoken to Nobody who managed to smooth Bella's death over as a gang related crime along with ensuring that social services didn't get suspicious of any of the details Don had fabricated. Considering April's shop had been all but destroyed, again, she, Casey and April were now safely hidden away at the lair until further notice and despite her loss Serena was determined to carry on her studies into witchcraft. That was why Leo and Casey were currently emptying her aunt's basement of the hundreds of books stored down there. Serena would collect anything else herself once Leonardo stopped mothering her enough to allow her above ground for a moment or two, she hadn't even returned to school yet. "Speak of the devil." She pointed to the doors that lead to the hanger as Leo and Casey walked in each carrying a box each. "Thanks guys."

"No probs, Renie" Casey huffed as he lugged the heavy box of books towards the area the boys had set aside for them. Don had really gone to town, especially when Serena had told him a lot of the books were ancient texts filled with lost languages. He had created enough book shelves to make the area into a small library and was as eager to start studying the books as Serena was.

"You okay?" Leo asked his girl pecking her on the cheek.

"I'm fine," she said rolling her eyes knowing full well that that was farthest from the truth, "why do you insist on worrying about me you know perfectly well I can take care of myself." She smiled and whispered; "Besides you have more important things to worry about than me." She didn't miss the hurt look in his eyes neither did he miss the grief shining in hers.

"I know but since. . .well the last time you used your magic. . ." he sighed not wanting to think about it more than he had to, "you slept for so long and have you been able to use it since?"

"A little." She lied looking the other way she thought that he would protest more but he didn't and merely followed Casey to put his own box down then the turtle noticed someone in the dojo. He frowned and walked over to the doors and peered through the cracks then groaned on seeing Raphael working out despite Donatello's explicit orders not to do anything strenuous until it was said Raph could do so.

"What are you doing?" Leo opened the door, folded his arms and glared at his little brother.

"What's it look like." Raph moved awkwardly, still feeling many of his wounds, but ignored the pain and carried on with his katas.

"Raph, I can tell from here you're in pain," Leo said walking over to his brother who had stopped and was now bent over with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily, "you have to rest or you'll never heal."

"Just butt out Leo, you wouldn't understand!" Raphael spat at his brother gritting his teeth at the pain that seemed to be getting worse. He stood up and the room span the appeared to get closer, but before he hit he felt strong arms catch him and sit him down carefully so that he was leaning against a wall.

"Raph please don't do this to your self." Leo pleaded with his brother hoping he would listen and wondering if he had been as foolish when he had the attitude problem after Karai had stabbed him.

"Do what Leo!" the injured party tried to shout but it came out more pained than anything else. "Stop, we don't got time for that with those new creeps still out there! They find us then all of us gotta be ready ta fight!"

"Raph you're hurting yourself!" Leo didn't miss the terrified look on Raph's face from that remark and his brother fingering his forearms.

"I'm fine Leo," he replied quietly, "I just need ta get back to normal." By now the rest of the house hold were in the room listening to the minor spat and ready to help out when needed.

"You won't get back to normal until you're healed!" Leo protested making his little brother look at him but Raph didn't reply this time only looked away.

"Raph?" the turtle in question looked at his only younger brother and blanched, knowing what was coming, "What did they do?" It was a simple question really but Raphael wasn't sure how to answer it without breaking down and there was no way he'd do that in front of his brothers, especially not Mikey, besides he didn't think it was just the constant beatings that were playing on his mind, "Why are you so scared?" He looked at Mikey then with shocked eyes.

"I. . .I don't know what you're. . ."

"Liar," Mikey replied before he could complete the sentence, "I hear you at night bro," the youngest wrapped his arms around himself as if talking about big bad Raphie being scared terrified him to the bone, "you try not to call out but I can still here you." He turned his blue eyes on his brother and glared, "so stop acting like the tough guy for once and tell us what they did to you that's got you so damn scared!"

"He's right Raph," Donnie joined in smiling kindly at his younger brother, "we can't help you until you admit there's something wrong. Don approached Raph slowly and reached down to his forearms picking them up and said the words that terrified him more than anything the foot could ever have done to him, "I know what you did Raph, please let us help you." Raph snatched his arm away and pulled away from his brothers and Don instantly regretted admitting what he'd found when treating Raph's injuries and the conclusions he had come to. The family watched as Raph edged away from Leo and Don towards the main room, he then bolted and pushed past Serena and April who were effectively sent flying. He ran for the sewers and once out of the layer kept running until his adrenaline ran out and was no longer masking the pain he was in. He looked around and blinked.

"When did I go topside?" He thought to himself but shrugged and breathed in the sewage free air. He sat on whichever rooftop he had ended up on and looked up at the sky wishing he was at the farmhouse where he could see the stars, he'd often wondered about learning the names of all of the constellations but on mentioning it to Don his brother had laughed at him and then asked if he had been joking so he'd complied and old him he had been. Mikey had once said that Leo was responsible so that Don could dream, Mikey could goof around and he didn't have to think. He thought back to that day and the feeling it had caused in his stomach was still there, was that how they all saw him. He did and could think, it was just he got so angry sometimes that his mind didn't catch up with his body. After all he was not like Donnie who would have graduated at eight, but he wasn't stupid even if his brothers thought of him that way. Raph didn't give a damn about science unless it was in a sci-fi movie, he did like to read though and he did all of the repairs on his bike himself. In fact Don had asked him a while back if he was even using his bike as it didn't seem to have a thing wrong with it. Raph had grinned at that and just walked away. It still hurt though; he'd do anything for any of his brothers, he'd give his life for them. But not one of them knew who he really was why he got angry or even what scared him, other than bugs of course but he would deny that to the grave. He unwound the bandage his right arm and fingered the scars there, had Mikey really heard him cry out? He'd been plagued with nightmares for years now but had taught himself to keep himself quiet even in sleep; a talent he was sure even the mighty Leo would be impressed with. But since he had been mercilessly beaten whilst chained to a wall in enemy grounds his nightmares had reached a fever pitch and he knew he had lost control a few times and yelled out involuntarily. No one had ever come in so he figured that the cries had gone unnoticed but he had obviously been wrong. And now Donatello knew his darkest secret and he felt like his world would shatter around him.

"Well, well, well."Raph spun around to find a bunch of purple dragons approaching from the roof's fire escape, the one who had spoken was none other than Hun himself and Raph's eyes darted around for an escape route, "now when one of my boys reported in saying there was a lone turtle up here oblivious to the world I didn't believe him." The behemoth chuckled, "I hear you've met the foot's new boss and his little pets." Raphael growled subconsciously reaching for his belt and trying not to panic when he found his sai missing instead he reached for his cell he pressed the panic button. "I've met Tatsu too and he's given me free rein ta do whateva the hell I want with you so long as you're not with your little family." The dragons surrounded him and Raph crouched into a fighting stance hoping that he'd get a lucky break and he could break free and just run, "You don't look so hot freak, oh well. Don't you worry you're ugly green head Raphael, this parts the easy part, if you think what the foot did was bad just wait till we get through with ya." Hun grinned at the fear that flashed through the mutant's eyes the pointed at the turtle, "Get him boys, but make sure ya don't ruff him up too much just yet, that way we can have more fun with him later."

"Leo, slow down!" Don yelled as he tried to keep up with their worried leader and glanced at an equally worried Mikey. All three skidded to a stop at the shrill sound from their cells.

"Ah shell," Mikey said panic evident over his features, "Raphie?" Don took his out aware that Leo had rejoined them, and tried to contact Raph.

"Hello freaks!" Huns voice said down the line.

"No! Let me go!" Raph was heard yelling in the back ground.

"Hun if you so much as scratch him I swear I'll. . ." Leo clenched his fists.

"You'll do what?" Hun teased down the line grinning as he watched his boys tie Raph up and hold him down, "call me names? Cause there's no way you'll find me freaks and me and my boys here get a big wad of cash every day we keep Raphael under lock and key, away from you!" Hun laughed as he heard one of the turtles on the line loosing it and being comforted by another. "Tell ya what, I'll keep this thing and let you keep in touch how's that?" He laughed again at the insults thrown his way, "Of course I gotta warn ya, we'll be in a building that scrambles all tracking devices and I know how long it takes to trace a call location so don't get any bright ideas. Oh and just in case ya do, I get one whiff of any of you freaks getting too close an your brother's dead got it?" With that he hung up and threw the cell at a guy with short black hair and walked over to Raphael who growled up at the walking mountain, "Goodnight freak!" He drew his right arm back and smashed his fist into the teenagers face knocking him out cold then nodded to his men to take him back to their safe house.

"They got Raphie!" Mikey screamed over and over as they raced to Raph's last location and were greeted with an empty rooftop.

"Don?" Leo stood and looked out over the city, "If Raph's cutting himself and he's not mentally stable right now. . ."

"How long do you think Raph's gonna last with the purple dragons?" Mikey finished sniffling.

"From the stories Casey's told me?" Don squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists fearing for his little brother's sanity as well as his safety, "I doubt they'd have to do much, but it's unlikely they'll stop even if they see Raph's been. . ."

"Been what Donnie?!" Mickey asked in a shrill voice.

"The way he's been acting recently I would say he's headed for a complete mental break down," Donnie slipped into doctor mode to try and mask his worry, "they might break him completely Mike."

"Then we've got to go after them!" Mikey said as if it was the obvious choice more tears beginning to trail down his face once more.

"You heard what Hun said Mikey," Don placed a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder, "We need to figure out where they're going to take him. Even if we did manage to find them there's no way we could get to him before they. . ."

"What?" Mikey asked despite knowing the answer.

"They're purple dragons Mike," Leo clenched his fists and turned his back to his brother's hiding the fear he knew they would see, "if they don't put a bullet through his head then they'll cave it in. Either way they'll kill him before we could get to him."

"Which means the best plan would be to use any and all ways to find out where they're taking him and go from there," Don looked to Mikey and made the blue eyed teen look back at him, "with all of his contacts through the force and on the street Nobody might be able to get some vital information." His brother nodded and Don looked to Leo, "We should get home to tell Splinter what's happened." Leo didn't make any attempt to move and Don noticed his brother tensing, "Leo this wasn't your fault."

"He's right bro." Mike took a step towards the turtle in blue.

"No he's not right!" Leo protested, "I'm the one who allowed myself to get hurt when we were first attacked! Raph had to try and hold off Zuko whilst the two of you were trying to help me! Then I had to watch helplessly whilst Isabella is murdered in front of our eyes and Serena. . ." Leo paused only to rub his eyes, "oh Gods, that scream, the look in her eyes. She thinks I can't see it, she won't talk to me and it's all cause she thinks I've got enough to worry about. And tonight. . ."

"Leo. . ." Don pleaded but Leo spun around and carried on with his rant.

"No! I'm not done!" Leo glared at both of his brothers making them edge backwards slightly, "I mean look at tonight! I wasn't going to shout, I wasn't even planning on. . . But then I saw him looking in so much pain and after what you'd told us about his arms. I just snapped! And I never expected Raph to look so damn scared, he never looks scared!" Leo sunk to his knees and looked down at his hands now palm up in his lap.

"What's happened is not your fault Leo," Don said sternly to his brother, "we all stood there and watched Raph run from the lair. We've all known something was wrong since he got back. Master Splinter and I have been keeping and eye on him even before he was taken and still neither of us approached him, and we all just watched him leave. We were all shocked at his outburst; it was so unlike him to react that way."

"I don't get it." Mikey said almost too quietly, "He always tells me everything; I thought we were best friends. But all this time he was in so much pain. Why was he was hurting himself? Why didn't he tell me?" He wasn't really talking to anyone but himself and proceeded to sit on the edge of the building.

"I don't know Mike." Don said softly, "This is exactly why Splinter and I should have done something sooner!" he added pulling his older brother into a hug then pulling back to hold him at arms length, "We'll get him back Leo and if they've hurt him then they'll pay."

"When did it all go wrong Donnie?" Leo asked terrifying both of his younger brothers with the utterly lost expression on his face.

**There is a reason for me torturing them, so at the moment please bear with me! Anywho, please if you're out there then I need your reviews!! You know you want to review! Oh and I know most of this is based on the 03 cartoon-verse but I loved the eyes in the new movie so I stole them and I think the latest series is doing the boys with their eyes showing as well. Toddles Angel xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Well, another chappy, as always please review good or bad! Enjoy! P.S. See if you can spot someone from an older story of mine in this one.**

**Chapter Five:**

Sayuri looked to the side at the girl she had met in Los Angeles, she was her height with baby blonde hair and wore an outfit consisting of knee high boots with thigh high tights underneath, and a mini dress that fell to her mid thighs, a break in the dress was connected by strips of material criss-crossing around her body and connecting to the top half. This wasn't cut low but looked like a crop top and had long sleeves that flared out at the elbow, a slit in each sleeve and fell past her hands so that when she held her hands by her sides they were hidden. The whole outfit was white making her the least conspicuous person Sayuri could possibly hope to get associated with. In the girl's defence however, she had helped Yuri in LA against both her brother and Hex and was a powerful witch. They were currently in a tall building that was in the middle of the bay.

"What was this place called again?" She asked her companion.

"They call it the justice tower," the blonde explained patiently knowing that Yuri didn't know much about the modern world and was often bombarded with so much information that she forgot some of it, "and I'm hoping the justice force can help us figure out where that book is, along with fighting your brother and his freaky wife."

"But they aren't witches or sorceresses," Yuri said and saw the young witch nod her head in the affirmative, "so if they're not born of magic then how is it they can do what they do?"

"I guess they have some sort of mutation." The blonde shrugged.

"But Elyssa, why. . ?" Yuri stopped as she saw a tall redhead approaching with a tall black man, both in tightly fitting outfits that left little to the imagination.

"The white witch?" The black man said raising an eyebrow at Elyssa. The red head approached the girl and gave her a warm hug.

"It is good to see you again child," the woman said releasing her and smiling, "to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Hi Chrysalis, Sentry," Elyssa smiled, "there's a big bad that's moved on from LA and been spotted here in New York and I need your computers to research the whereabouts of something they're after."

"Can we aid you in fighting them?" Sentry asked with a worried tone eyeing the teenage girl and thinking her far too young to be going up against anyone. He then looked at the purple haired beauty beside the blonde and held out his hand. "I'm sorry; I don't believe I know you."

"Oh! Sorry!" Elyssa blushed slightly, "Silver Sentry, Chrysalis, this is Sayuri. She's actually the one who's trying to stop these guys and I'm just helping. Sayuri," she indicated back to the two heroes, "Sentry and Chrysalis. Oh, and sentry it's Witch," she smiled at his confused expression, "White Witch is what the public call me and I always think it's such a mouthful. Besides, a lot of the attack spells I use could actually be considered black magic, so technically I neither a black nor white witch."

"I see," Sentry said even more confused then before then turned to Yuri and shook her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you. Chrysalis has spoken very highly of your friend and I know that she is a trustworthy hero. . ."

"Heroine." Elyssa corrected then mumbled, "I hate when people used the masculine."

"Why don't I show you where we research missions?" Chrysalis motioned for them to follow and before she left turned to her leader, "I almost forgot, Nobody called in and told us that the turtles are in trouble again and one of them has been taken by the purple dragons." Yuri ears perked up at the mention of turtles and hoped that Raphael was alright. "He said to mention he was going to be a little busy for a while trying to find him and he might use Guardian if needed."

"I'll bear that in mind if anything comes up." Sentry replied, "I hope you find what you're looking for and if you need any help then that's what we're here for."

"Thanks Sentry." Elyssa smiled and followed Chrysalis down the hallway. The woman led them to a large room with no windows, that was full of machinery and Yuri sighed, she hated machines.

"I'll just enter the pass code and," Chrysalis paused as she logged the large computer on, "there, you're set to go. So how's you're grandmother?"

"She's fine!" Elyssa said a little too loudly making Yuri roll her eyes, "Brilliant actually!"

"Let me guess," the heroine crossed her arms and grinned, "She still doesn't know you fight crime and she definitely doesn't know you're here." She laughed at the girl's red and sheepish face, "My lips are sealed." Chuckling, the red head exited and left to go about her business.

"Interesting people." Yuri looked over Elyssa's shoulder and watched as she effortlessly got the computer to do what she wanted.

"Yeah, Chrysalis is great," Elyssa shrugged, "she doesn't care that I still haven't finished high school, the rest though. . . well they're nice and all but they don't think I can fight bad guys cause I'm still a teen, some even play the girl card against me. It gets kind of old after a while."

"I can imagine."

"Hey didn't you say you saved a turtle's butt the other day?" the blonde asked without even looking up from the screen.

"Yes, he was badly beaten," Yuri sat back against what she hoped was a table of some sorts and not a machine she could damage, "but he fought my brother bravely and is a worthy warrior."

"Oh, so in other words he turns you on, huh?" Elyssa grinned at Yuri's blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Yuri said looking anywhere but at the witch.

"Yeah right!"

"I simply appreciate a good warrior," Yuri nearly cursed as she felt herself blush harder, "he showed a lot of potential and it would be a great shame if his light were extinguished before he could reach it that's all! I have a lot of respect for him especially as he was capture attempting to keep his family safe!"

"Yeah that and you like him!" Elyssa sang, "you want to kiss him, you want t. . .OW!" she rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head where Yuri's hand had smacked her.

In fight circles she was called the Cat and she had a rep that made her perfect for the job Nobody had given her. Around a year ago the masked hero came to her after she'd won a street fight and asked her to infiltrate the purple dragon's highest echelons without being suspicious. She wasn't a fan of thugs and she only partook in street fights to survive and keep her skill tuned. Of course Nobody had offered her enough of an incentive to take on the job. That evening she'd received a call from Nobody asking her to meet him, where he told her that a friend of his had been taken by the dragons and she was to find his whereabouts. He'd also told her that the guy she was looking for was a mutant turtle that was injured when taken. She'd never really worried about mutants before there where a few on the street fighting circuit around the world, each with differing origin, she could even be considered herself to a certain extent. Some were good people just trying to make money, others were psychopaths that were in it for the blood, and she had enough scars from them that she knew they were the ones that considered organised street fights as mortal combat. She pulled up her gleaming red bike up to the warehouse and waited for the doors to open before she pulled in and parked up. Greeting some of the dragons there she made her way down to the lower levels that had been built in secret. It was then she heard a blood curdling scream and she stopped in shock.

"Relax red." A guy named snake came up behind her and grinned pointing down a corridor to their right, "Hun's got a new play toy. Word is he's been itchin' ta cause this guy some real pain for a while now and sounds like he's really going ta town with it."

"What did he do?" Cat asked looking in the direction snake was indicating.

"From what I hear the thing's been messin with Hun since he was working for the foot," Snake shrugged, "but relax sweet thang, he's just some freak of nature. Saw him brought in and he looks like some big frog or somethin'" Cat looked at Snake then down at the corridor, wincing as another scream tore through the facility.

"I don't understand him." Cat said, and carried on to explain, "Why doesn't he just kill him."

"You know Hun," Snake began to walk down another corridor away from the screaming and she followed him, "he's into the torture and likes ta feel em as they slip away."

"Sick." She muttered.

"Yeah, but he pays well." The large gang member opened a door and turned back to her, "you here long?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I've gotta find a stooly that's gone underground," she rubbed the back of her neck, "figured I'd hack his cards and see if he's using them anywhere."

"Ain't that a cop trick?"

"Yeah, but sometimes the good guys have got it right!" They grinned and she went off to the control room relieving the guy stationed there so she could work in peace. Instead of doing what she had said she tapped into the security feed and with a bit of searching found the room the screaming was coming from. At the sight that greeted her she closed her eyes to compose herself, "The sooner I get back to street fighting the better." She said inserting a flash drive and recording some of the footage to give to Nobody. She turned up the volume slightly just to here what her blonde boss was saying to the guy chained to the ceiling.

"You and your brothers' thought you would get away with all the crud you did ta me?" Hun took what looked like a skewer and began piercing the guys chest slowly and painfully making the mutant whimper. "I'm going to make you suffer so bad there won't be anything left of you by the time I've finished!" Another scream erupted as Hun pushed the skewer suddenly to the side and tore the turtles skin. Cat frowned as she watched.

"There may not be enough time to get Nobody, or this guy's friends down here," she said to herself thinking, "looks like I'm going to be getting back to street fighting sooner than I thought. She sighed and sent a message to Nobody on her cell telling him what she was planning and then turned her attention to finding the guy she's been talking about earlier so she could get the guy some protection.

Hours passed and finally Hun had left the room and the now unconscious turtle, to do whatever it was he was off to do. Cat got up, making sure to retrieve her flash drive from the USB and made her way silently back to the where she had heard the screaming and found the door to the turtle's cell. She took a few minutes to pick the lock and stepped inside where she found the turtle still out cold.

"Oh God," she said taking in the pitiful sight and trying to hold down her lunch, she touched his face gently and pulled back, "you're burning up!" She looked around and found the mechanical release for the chains and pressing the button he dropped to the floor she took his arm and thanked whoever was looking down on her, that she was stronger than ordinary humans and pulled the guy onto her shoulder then slowly took him towards the sewer entrance.

"I always thought you were too good to be true." She stopped and attempted to control her breathing.

"Hello Hun." She spat.

"So you work for the cops or the FEDs?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She put the injured turtle down against the wall and turned to the walking mountain.

"You know what babe," he said licking his lips, "surrender now and I'll put you up in my own personal quarters."

"Oh gross!" she made a face pleased at the angered grunt from Hun, "how about I kick your big ugly butt and take this guy out of here instead?" Hun threw back his head and laughed, but before he knew it she was charging at him with her jacket on the floor and in the air. He just about dodged out of the way but she landed on her hands and spun her legs behind her knocking his out from under him.

"You're stronger than you look girly." He threw a punch and missed her by miles, "quicker too." She grinned but didn't reply, she preferred to fight in near silence, the only sounds coming from her mouth yells or grunts as she charged and connected. She advanced again aware that there wasn't enough room to fight at full strength and she needed to finish this fast before anyone else noticed their scuffle.

'_At least I hadn't had anyone relive me in the monitor room yet." _She thought. She grinned remembering a trick some one had once shown her and advanced on him again. Cat lashed out, there was no power in her kicks and punches but her aim was perfect and she hit every pressure point making Hun fall to the ground still conscious but unable to move. "Awe don't feel bad Hunny bear!" She teased kneeling down to pinch his cheek causing him to growl again, "After all I'm a champion street fighter and use techniques from nearly every style of martial art there is." She got up and picked the turtle back up, "There aren't many guys who can beat me." She grinned again and took the turtle into the sewers and up to street level at the point the manhole where she would usually meet Nobody.

"You should have waited Cat." Nobody jumped down from the roof top accompanied by the Guardian Angel who took the turtle off of her and instantly flew off.

"The way Hun was going that poor guy would never have lasted the night." She argued crossing her arms and leaning against the nearest building. "Besides I don't think I could stand pretending to be a dragon for much longer! I mean I'm not into all that honour crap, but that doesn't mean I like standing around watching whilst those creeps did all the stuff they got up to." She remembered the flash drive and reached into her pocket, "here," she threw it at Nobody and he caught it easily, "that's got info on a guy named Grant, he'll be in need of some serious protection from the dragons, there's a little bit of footage on what Hun was doing to that poor guy too." She turned to leave.

"What are you going to do now Nikki?" she rolled her eyes at both the question and the mention of her real name.

"There's a big annual fight in Japan coming up soon," she said and brushed a little of her short red and white hair out of her face, "I figure I'll get to Asia and take in a few fights on the way there."

"Asia's pretty big," he told her, "that may take a while."

"Yeah well, the fight's not for three months so I figure I can make it, it's not as if I'm taking in every country just the ones with some warm up fights." She shrugged.

"Do you want me to tell your parents you're okay?" She looked up at him suspiciously.

"Do what you want," she turned and walked away, "they'd never find me anyway." With that she left and Nobody followed after his comrade.

"Guys!" Mikey yelled as soon as he got off his Justice Force communicator, "Nobody found him! He's at the Justice Tower!" Leo sighed in relief as he came from his room where he'd finished placing an exhausted Serena.

"Then we will go and retrieve him my sons," Splinter said not bothering to hide his joy, "I will not be satisfied until he is home."

"Fraid not sensei." Mikey said apologetically, "Nobody says that their medics are working on him now and he won't be able to move for at least a few days." Mikey looked down at the floor not wanting to see the panicked look on his family's faces, "He said a lot of medical stuff I didn't really understand, but he did say that he's alive and we can stay at the tower until he's better."

"Then that is what we do," Splinter said looking around at his sons and noticing Leo looking up towards the rooms, "although perhaps we should take turns so that Serena and April are kept safe."

"And so Casey doesn't destroy the place while we're gone." Don muttered currently fixing the toaster that had been thrown across the room for burning Casey's toast.

"We will figure it out later though for now Raphael needs his family around him and I am sure you all wish to see your brother is safe." Splinter continued ignoring Donnie.

"I hope he's okay." April said leaning into the aforementioned human for comfort.

"You'll tell Renie where we are right?" Leo almost pleaded and April nodded with a smile one her face then watched as they left.

It took them around ten minutes to make their way to the tower thanks to Donnie's toys and Mikey took them up to the med labs where they found Amanda checking over something in a room occupied with someone covered nearly head to toe in bandages and crisp white sheets, it wasn't until Mikey entered the room and approached the former super villain that he noticed the green fingers at the end of a bandaged arm and he blanched. Amanda looked up and sighed when she saw him.

"Hey Mikey." She greeted, "It looks worst that it is." She tried to comfort him.

"My son?" Splinter hurried over to Raphael's side as he and the other turtles entered the room tentatively.

"We've run every test possible and it's mostly broken bones and surface wounds," she explained as the small family surrounded their fallen member, "A few of them are older, reopened wounds that needed re-stitching." She sighed again and carried on not really sure if any of them were actually taking it in, "His right hip and left lower leg are fractured, along with his left collarbone and all but two ribs are broken, the last two are badly bruised, his face is very badly bruised but his skulls in tact and we've had to put him on a heavy dose of pain killers to make sure he doesn't feel anything." Donatello nodded in response as the others looked on horrified. "The next twenty four hours will be critical and our medics will do everything they can for him." She left the family to sit with Raph and stopped at the door, "our medics are trusted even with our secret identities, you're all safe here my friends."

"Thank you." Splinter bowed to Amanda and found Leonardo had pulled a chair over for him so took the seat next to his son gently holding Raph's hand. The old rat felt the warmth there and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"It's okay Mikey," Don said pulling his youngest brother into his arms the moment he noticed he was crying, "He'll be okay, you'll see." Leo took all of this in and stared at Raph's prone form, the wires connected to his body monitoring his heart and brainwaves, the tube that was stuffed down his brother's throat forcing him to breathe and finally the drips connected to each arm that he assumed were providing the painkillers he needed. He felt the anger bubble up inside of him and found that, for once, he didn't want to control it. Leo turned heel and headed towards the door.

"Leonardo," Splinter turned to him, "where are you going?"

"I need some air." He lied and left heading for home.

"Casey?" Leo said making the human jump out of his skin.

"Jeez Leo!" Casey said jumping up from the couch where he'd been watching a horror flick.

"I need your help."

"Sure thing buddy." Casey said hoping the turtle hadn't gone back to how he'd been before he had trained with the ancient one. "Raphie okay?"

"No, he's not." Leo said and waited as Casey went to grab his gear. Once his human friend was ready he headed for the door, "Hun is going to pay once and for all."

"That bad huh?" Casey felt his stomach drop for his best friend and the anger began to rise, "Think the girls will be okay without us?"

"We won't be long." Leo said finding Raph's shell cycle and jamming on his bike helmet. "Raph was keeping tabs on the dragons before," Leo clenched his fists, "before all of this started. He said there's a warehouse where a lot of dragons spend a lot of time in. He said they go in and take an elevator down and some don't come up for hours. I'm thinking we start there." Casey stared up his own bike and followed Leo through the New York streets towards the warehouse and before long they were sneaking in.

"Wouldn't your bro's be better at this than me?" Casey whispered.

"They're with Raph." The turtle replied and leapt out of their hiding place. He threw a shuriken at the security camera and took out the guard by the elevator, what shocked Casey was that Leo didn't just knock the guy out but killed him. Leo beckoned for Casey to follow. As the doors opened both jumped out prepared to attack but there was no one there.

"You know," Casey scratched his head, "for a bunch of thugs, you'd think there'd be more around. Specially since Hun got into organised crime."

"Let's try this way." Leo led his friend down one corridor and noticed a door with the lock broken. He pushed the door open and peered inside and at the curse uttered from his lips, Casey looked in as well to see the bloodied chains, hanging from the ceiling and the disregarded instruments laying on a table to one side, also covered in blood, Raph's blood. Leo let out a growl and noticed Casey was finally getting that dangerous glint in his eye.

"Hun must die!" Casey said gripping his baseball bat so hard his knuckles turned white.

"This way." They back tracked and took another corridor that led them to two large doors at the end. Leo pushed it and found it unlocked, opening it a crack and he grinned to see Hun on a table being massaged by some scantily clad girl.

"I swear I find that red head I'll make sure the bitch pays!" He grumbled.

"Relax honey," the woman said rubbing at his muscles, "she's gone now. Just let Baby make you feel better." The dark skinned woman began kissing Hun's neck and Leo resisted the urge to throw up at the sight of this woman getting up close and personal with the one who nearly tortured his brother to death. Grabbing another shuriken he threw it at the light and the woman screamed.

"What the?!" Hun exclaimed as Leo advanced on him and sliced out with his blades, "Argh!" Leo heard as he connected with flesh. Hun's eyes adjusted to the light and he could see a shadow approaching him again, he dodged the swipe and grabbed the assassin by the arm then threw him against a wall, then against another.

"Oh no, you ain't hurtin' any one else!" Casey yelled and pulled out his hockey stick and hitting Hun hard across the back of his neck. Hun fell to the ground and rolled away from his attackers.

"I know that voice," he grinned knowing exactly who it was, "Jones, is that you? And one of the freaks I assume." Leo growled and he and Casey attacked Hun relentlessly until the huge blonde was forced to his knees.

"You will never hurt my family again Hun!" Leo screamed and as the leader of the purple dragons rose and tried to leap at him, Leo stepped to one side and thrust his swords through Hun's back hard enough to puncture the other side. The woman in the room had hidden in a corner, she crawled over to a desk on one side of the room and switched on a side lamp and screamed for all she was worth. "We're leaving!" Leo stated and ran out of the room, making sure Casey was close behind. They met several more dragons as they left but each one was mowed down by the pair.

Casey and Leo stood panting by their bikes and looked back at the warehouse before heading back to the lair without a word. Leo felt numb, he was covered in blood and very little of it was his own. He went to his room and vaguely noticed that Serena was no longer in his bed, he then walked over to his shower and turning it on he let the water flow down his body and wash the blood from him.

"Casey!" April ran to her fiancé and wrapped her arms around his neck, "where have you been? What happened? Have you seen Leo?"

"With Leo and we made sure Hun don't hurt Raph again!" Casey said feeling a little ashamed of what he and Leo had just done.

"Where is he?" Serena approached him and he looked down at his hands.

"I think he went to his room," he said, "there was a lot of blood on him an I think he's real worried about Raph."

Serena nodded and went to find him. When she got to his shower room she found him curled up against the wall quietly sobbing and her heart broke for him.

"There was so much blood." He said before she even realised he knew she was there; "I've killed before but only in when I needed to. But I went there to kill Hun on purpose!" He pulled away from her as she tried to pull him into an embrace, "I'm a monster, a heartless killer."

"No!" She said grabbing his shoulders and making him look at her, "If you were you wouldn't be regretting your actions now! Besides after all he's done to you I'm surprise one of you hasn't off'd him sooner."

"But. . ."

"No! You are a hero!" She kissed his forehead, "what you did was for your family! I've spoken to Don and I know how bad it is! So don't you dare think twice about taking out a few worthless gangsters?"

"But life isn't worthless!" Leo argued.

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" she said pulling away from him, "But sometimes bad things have to be done for the greater good! Why do you think I spend my every waking hour studying my aunt's spell books?" She paused for a moment but never gave him the chance to answer, "It's so I can fight Hex and kill her sorry ass."

"Please don't." Leo whispered.

"What?"

"Don't go against her again, if something happened. . ." Leo looked straight in her eyes, "I don't know if I could handle loosing you." He closed his eyes as she caressed his face and began kissing his neck.

"I'll never leave you hero." She reached up and turned off the shower then pulled him up off the floor towards his bed. She pushed him down so that he was sat up on it and carried on kissing him as she removed his gear. Before Leo knew what was happening she had her clothes off and they were soon both moaning in pleasure. "I love you Leonardo." She said gasping as he slipped inside her.

"I love you so much Serena Craft."

**Well there's another chapter! I really hope you're enjoying this. Please review! Will get another chappy up soon! Toddles Angel xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Another chappy, thanks to anyone still with me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six:**

Leo walked into the infirmary room situated deep within the Justice Tower and had to resist the urge to leave again. Raphael hadn't moved since he'd seen his brother some eight hours before. The young leader couldn't help but wonder if this had been how his brothers had felt after the foot had brutally attacked him a few years before, leaving him fighting for his life, but from what Amanda had told them it sounded far worse than his injuries had been. Splinter, Donnie and Mikey were all asleep so he silently made his way to his brother's side and quietly placed a chair on the opposite side to his father.

"I'm sorry I drove you away," Leo said just above a whisper remembering the harsh words he had said to Raph before the hot headed turtle had rushed out of the layer in fear despite his injuries, "please come back to us Raph, we need you." His only reply was the hum of the life support machines and the small beep letting them know that Raph's heart was still beating there was even a tube forced down his throat to keep him breathing.

"I trust he was avenged my son?" Splinter asked without opening his eyes. Leo felt his stomach leap and suddenly wished he had stayed with Serena, but Splinter probably already knew what he had done so he had to face it sooner or later.

"Yes sensei." He replied bowing slightly.

"Were you seen?" The old rat asked.

"Only by those who died." Leo said almost too quietly, "I am sorry sensei; I have dishonoured you by giving in to my anger."

"While I do not approve of the methods you may have used," Splinter finally opened his eyes and looked at his eldest, "for Raphael's sake alone, I am more than happy to know that Hun can no longer direct his attentions towards your younger brother."

"Will he be okay father?" Leo held out a hand and with a feather light touch stroked his brother's cheek.

"Only time will tell my son, but I fear more for your brother's state of mind than his physical health."

"How so master? I mean once he's better and we can take him home we can help him right?"

"In these past hours I have tried to reach him through my meditations," Splinter closed his eyes again and rubbed them wearily before looking at Leo, "but he has built up a wall against even me, You're brother has always been distant when I try to connect with him. However despite the distancing he has always allowed me in, now he blocks my every attempt. And with the knowledge of what Raphael has been doing to himself then. . ." He sighed, "I am not sure my son. Only time will tell."

"I didn't think that blocking you was possible sensei," Leo looked at his little brother more than a little surprised, "I mean, Raph's always been so terrible at meditating. How could he possibly know how to block you?"

"I believe your brother is more capable than he has ever let on, but I cannot be sure. It may be that he is not even aware of the ability and it is his subconscious mind that controls it in some way. I only hope that this is not a sign of something sinister."

"Master? Leo?" Both turned to see Mikey sitting up from the left hand side of the small sofa that was built into the wall, "Is Raph?!" He started excitedly then his weak smile turned into a frown at their faces and the too still form of the brother in question on the bed, "Oh."

"He'll be okay Mikey." Leo smiled reassuringly then heard Mike's stomach grumble. "Have you guys had anything to eat since you got here?"

"They offered but," Mikey rubbed his stomach, "we weren't really feeling like anything then." The youngest turtle rubbed his arms and though about going to find something for his brothers but he couldn't quite muster up the energy to and sighed.

"I'll go." Donnie said from the other side of the sofa rubbing his neck and ignoring the small yelp from Mikey, "I need to stretch my legs," he too looked over at his fallen brother and sighed, "I've got my cell on; you'll call me if anything. . . you know?"

"Of course we will." Leo answered and watched the purpled banded turtle wander out the door and turn right.

Donatello wandered for a while and decided that perhaps it would have been best if Michelangelo had gone for food as he hadn't actually been inside the tower very often and certainly not to this part of it. He tried a few doors and found that most of the floor was dedicated to healing and scientific labs. One or two of the labs he snuck into and had a look around but without the security codes, viruses could be set off and he didn't want to mess with anything that might get wiped just because he felt like snooping. After trying a few more rooms he found an elevator and decided to try some of the upper levels and hope he found something or bumped into someone he could ask.

"Why do a bunch or super heroes need such a big place anyway." He grumbled irritably to himself as he explored the upper next level up.

"My sentiments exactly!" Don jumped at the sound and instinctively drew his bow and stood ready, "Whoa! Down boy! I'm a friend of Chrysalis and am currently trying to hunt down something to eat before I die of starvation." The blonde blinked as she noticed the turtle looking more than a little depressed "Are you okay? I mean you look kind of down."

"I'm fine, my brother's not." He said giving the girl a small smile, "He was kidnapped and badly beaten first by an organisation called the foot, then even worse by the purple dragons. Nobody found him and brought him here to their med labs." Don paused to control his breathing that was threatening to get out of control, "We don't know if he'll wake up."

"Harsh." She said, "I'm sure he'll be fine though. The Justice Force have got the best medics in the world so if anyone can make him better they can." He smiled at her then frowned.

"Are you a new member or something? I don't remember you."

"Me?" She blinked and shook her head, "Nope, never had an invite and I do just fine on my own most of the time and have plenty of help when I do need it. My name's Witch, I usually work in LA but I'm here looking for an ancient book called the Tomes of. . ."

"Ellyon?"

"Yeah" she paused and eyed him, "Wait, how did you know that? Are you in league with Zuko and lady Vampira?"

"Lady who?"

"Hex." She looked angry so he made sure the shake of his head was definitely a negative.

"No we're, I mean my family and friends are trying to find it and keep it away from them," he looked away and clenched his fists, "they're the reason my brother was taken by the foot in the first place and why Leo's girlfriend, Leo's my brother, is an orphan."

"Wow, those two seem to destroy families wherever they go," she muttered then quickly changed the subject, "so why aren't you in the med labs?"

"Oh uh, well. . . actually I'm meant to be finding some food for my father and other brothers." He suddenly realised something and looked at her quizzically, "Aren't you even the least bit surprised at my appearance?"

"Witches don't scare easily," she said chuckling, "something to do with the fact that I battle demons on a regular basis. That and you seem like a nice guy."

"Right," he felt a smile reach his lips, something about this girl reminded him distinctly of Mikey, "so do you know where we can find food?" She shrugged and looked around.

"Let's see?" She muttered and held her hand palm up in front of her, a tiny ball of light appeared and floated ahead of them as if waiting for them to follow. "Shall we . . . um, I don't think I caught your name?"

"Donatello," he said and joined her as she followed the ball of light that was no bigger than a small button, "so what have you found about the book?" He asked wondering why they were following the light.

"Just that it's hidden in some huge underground cavern under the East river somewhere." She shrugged, "I have no idea if the cavern is at the bottom or deeper below the river bed."

"Well I don't think we've even gotten that far." He told her rubbing the back of his neck. They turned a corner and the light hovered in front of a door to their left. The pair looked at each other and the witch pressed the button that opened the door and inside they found what looked like a fully stocked kitchen. Don walked straight over to the freezer and made a grab for anything that didn't need too much effort to prepare.

"When was the last time you ate?" he turned with his arms full of fast food to look at her.

"Um, I'm not actually sure." He admitted honestly and cringed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Put that back!" she said firmly but without sounding too harsh, "I'll make you something a damn sight better than that junk!" She rummaged in the fridge and found what she needed, "You fire up that stove over there and I'll have something ready for you and your family in no time. You do like cheese and mushrooms right?" Donnie nodded in the affirmative then did as he was told and stepped back to watch the girl at work. She couldn't have been out of her teens but he wasn't sure if she was older or younger than he was, for a human she was pretty and was just Mikey's type. In other words; a blonde bomb shell with a Californian tan to match who looked like she went surfing a lot. The girl moved around the kitchen effortlessly and prepared what looked like an omelette with mushrooms and cheese, she found a plate and some cutlery then passed it to him, "You eat and I'll make some more, how many of you are there anyway?"

"Oh fo. . . I mean three." He said taking a bite of the small meal and hoped she didn't bring up his slip.

"Okay three more omelettes coming up." She turned back to the stove and began her task as he ate. Donnie was reminded of Mikey again as he ate the food, but unlike Mikey, this girl could make a really nice omelette! He was almost sorry when he finished but she had already served the three meals and was working on one more that he assumed was for her. She turned as she dished up the fourth and with a wave of her hand the ball of light re-appeared, "Follow that and it'll take you back to the med labs and don't worry about the food." She smiled at him, "I placed a small charm on all three so they'll stay warm. When your brother wakes up come get me and maybe we can trade notes on the tomes, I'm usually down in one of the computer rooms on the lower levels."

"Thanks Witch."He said and took the three plates offered to him and some cutlery. With one last smile at the girl he left her to her own devices and followed the light back down into the heart of the tower.

"Man we were getting worried bro." Mikey teased with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I got a little lost." Don shrugged and passed out the meals.

"Since when did you get so good at cooking bro?" Leo commented after tasting the food.

"I didn't cook it," Don admitted walking over and checking the life support machines for his own peace of mind, "some girl from LA cooked it. She said she was called Witch."

"Whoa! The White Witch?" Mikey asked looking at no one in particular with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Well she just called herself Witch, but she was all in white so I guess. Do you know her?" The brainy turtle took his place on the sofa again and watched as Mikey played with his food.

"There aren't many pictures of her but there's a lot of artists renditions," Donny raised an eyebrow at the last word impressed his brother even knew what rendition meant, "but I mean she's not like other super heroes she's kinda like us. I mean she saves people out in the open, but she doesn't stick around after and if she notices anyone taking pictures or videos then it's said they won't come out when they're developed or played back." He sighed, thinking of the screen saver he had of one rendition, "She's meant to be really pretty."

"I guess," mentally agreeing with his brother and then remembered what he had wanted to tell his brothers, "Actually she's here looking for the Tomes of Ellyon." He told them and promptly blushed when all eyes were on him, "She said there's some cavern somewhere in or under the East River."

"I'll bring up Serena next time," Leo said staring at the floor, "I expect she'll want to talk to this girl at the very least."

"Maybe they could have an uber witch team up?" Mikey sad chuckling, "they could go beat the socks of that creepy Hex lady!"

"She's not going up against Hex again!" Leo stated simply.

"But there's no way we can beat Hex," Donnie pointed out, "anything we learnt from the tribunal is nothing compared to what we saw that night Raph . . ." He looked away unable to finish his sentence, "Serena may be the only hope we have to stop . . ."

"No!" Leo got up and stormed out of the room.

"That went well." Don sighed then something caught his eye. The turtle frowned and looked at Raph's left hand; he ignored the stares from Mikey and Splinter and waited, "There! It happened again!" He knew he'd seen movement this time.

"What?!" Mikey looked from one brother to the other looking both confused and terrified at the same time.

"His hand moved!" Don said excitedly, "I saw his fingers twitch!" Mikey beamed and rushed over to the bed.

"Raphie?" He asked not daring to touch his brother should he hurt him, "Can ya hear me bro? Come on Raph please wake up, please?!" Mikey was nearly in tears at this point and very nearly started to shake his brother before he stopped himself.

"Michelangelo, my son!" Splinter addressed Mikey, "He must wake up on his own. He . . ." At Mikey's cheerful yelp Splinter looked down at the bed and saw Raphael's eyes open.

"Raphie!" Mikey yelled and got a smack upside the head from Don for making Raph wince, "Are you okay? We were so worried bro! We're gonna . . ."

"Mikey I'm not sure he's really with it," Donatello placed a hand on the over excited turtle's shoulder, "and he can't speak cause he's got the ventilator down his throat."

"Oh." He looked crest fallen but placed a hand on Raph shoulder. Raph turned to his brothers then looked at his master; he blinked a few times before looking around some more as if something was missing, Mikey smiled knowing who his brother was looking for, "Leo, um, he went out bro. He needed some air or something." Raph looked at Mikey and blinked again as Donnie came into view, on his cell.

"Leo'll be here in a sec," Don told them all storing it away again in his shell, "Hey Raph, you're gonna be okay bro." Donnie gently placed his hand on the top of his head, "We're going to help you through everything okay." Raph smiled and closed his eyes allowing the tears to trickle down his face.

"It is alright my son," Splinter cupped Raph's face and wiped away some of the tears with his thumb, "you are safe now."

"Raph!" Leo ran into the room and toward his brother, "I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean . . ." Leo saw his brother slowly reach out for him and took it without hesitation. Raph squeezed as tightly as he could and tried not to fall asleep again just as two young doctors came in and he began to squirm.

"It's okay bro, they're not going to hurt you," Don pulled his brothers out of their way, "they work for the Justice Force and we're at the Justice Tower." One doctor Don recognised as Evelyn Chase came over and smiled.

"Seeing as he's awake, let's see if he can breathe on his own huh?" She then turned to Raphael and smiled at him warmly, "Okay Raphael, this will be uncomfortable and may hurt a little but when I disconnect the tube and I say when, you need to try and cough for me okay?" She turned off the breather and was glad to see everything stayed as it should. "Alright Raphael are you ready to cough?" She looked at him and he nodded weakly, "Okay on three, one, two, three." He did as he was told and coughed as hard as he could and felt sick as the human doctor pulled out the tube going down to his lungs. It seemed to take forever and he could feel himself begin to panic but then the tube slipped out and after a few more coughs he took in several deep breaths. "How do you feel?"

"Light headed." He croaked grimacing at the sore throat he now had and at how weak he sounded.

"Well that'll be the painkillers," she chuckled, "although the alternative will most likely be just as undesirable." She turned to Donatello knowing he would be the one to care for her patient once back at home, "Now that he's awake he's out of the woods, but I want to keep an eye on him here for a while before moving him, if it's alright with you."

"If that is what needs to be done then Raphael shall remain under your care for the time being Miss Chase." Splinter bowed, "You are an honourable human, and we have had too many bad experiences with regards to human doctors. It is pleasing to meet at least a few who do not wish us harm."

"I have heard rumours that you've had run ins with that beastly Bishop," she replied nodding her head, "I met the man once and it was once too often! The man should be locked up in a lunatic asylum, if you ask me!" She stopped and blushed, "I'm sorry, I forget myself sometimes."

"No sweat doc lady," Mikey patted her back, "we're not too keen on Bishop in this era either! Ow!" Mikey held his head and looked at his master, "What?"

"I'll leave you to it for a while," She chuckled, "I need to run a few more tests down in the lab, come on Davies." The other doctor walked out behind the woman glancing back at them once then they both left.

"What did I do?"

"You mentioned something about the future Mikey!" Leo said looking anywhere but at Raph.

"What we saw in Cody's future is yet to happen and it may be that it was not truly our future." Splinter explained with one hand protectively on Raph's shoulder.

"Splinter's right," Don carried on vaguely wondering which lab she had been talking about as all of the ones he'd seen had been empty, "the future you saw was one of any number of possibilities. For all we know that was the future of another group of turtles from a parallel reality whose decisions and actions ended up with that outcome. Although, we knew of Casey's journal but that doesn't mean that we won't make a different decision and . . ."

"My brain hurts." Mikey whined and bounced back over to Raph effectively stopping Donnie mid rant, "so Raphie, you sure you okay?"

"I'll be fine Mike." Raph said barely more than a harsh whipser then looked at Leo. "Don't go blamin' yourself for any a this," he found himself out of breath from just a simple sentence, "I'm the screw up that got caught."

"You're not a screw up Raph!" Leo took a step back shocked at his brother's words.

"Am so." Raph said feeling his eyes grow heavier, "besides, it's better me than any of you."

"WHAT!" his three brothers said at once.

"Why would you say such a thing my son?"

"It's true," the injured turtle closed his eyes feeling himself slipping off into unconsciousness, "I'm already messed up . . . don't matter if I get . . . messed . . . up . . ." The darkness overtook him and he slept.

"Why would he say that?" Mikey sobbed feeling physically sick.

"Probably the same reason he was cutting himself." Don sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He shouldn't think that!" Leo slammed his hand down on a nearby table, "I'm the one who should be protecting all of you! Does he think he's worthless or something?!"

"I am afraid that may well be the case my sons."

"But he's not!" Mikey protested and held his brother's hand tightly, "He's our secret weapon. He's our brother Raphie, the one who's always got our back in a fight. He's the crazy one who'll take a bullet for anyone of us." Mikey brought the limp hand to his face and whispered, "You're not worthless Raphie. We all need you!"

**Well one more chapter up! I hope you like it, I hope to have another one up soon. Angel xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Another chappy, thank you sooooooooo much for the gr8 reviews! I'm glad u're enjoying this and hope you continue to do so.**

**Chapter 7.**

"You knew how dangerous it was and you still completed the spell!" Leo yelled at Serena not caring who was listening.

"Leonardo your brother is supposed to be resting!" Splinter scolded but was ignored.

"Why didn't you use another spell?!" the young leader fumed at his girlfriend who was quickly losing her cool. He'd managed to keep his cool after Witch had told them that when you use a healing spell that heals fully it draws on the person's life energy, Serena had been lucky that she'd simply passed out and was unable to use her powers. _"You must be pretty powerful,"_ she'd told Renie, _"cause that kind of spell's killed more than one witch over the centuries."_ Leo had kept quiet at first deciding it best to bring it up once Raphael was safe at home, but then Serena had begun excitedly telling them about the Book they were looking for and what it contained and he'd snapped. "You could have died!" He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut trying to control his emotions.

"If I hadn't cast that spell then Mikey would be dead right now!" She snapped and added more quietly, "Besides, I . . . wasn't exactly the one casting the spell at the time." She blushed slightly trying not to look anyone in the eye.

"What?" The turtle asked darkly.

"Well, when Mikey got hurt I sort of let the magic take over," she explained still avoiding all eye contact, "the magic chose the spells not me." All were silent and she finally looked at Leo seeing the anger in his eyes at what she had just admitted but there was more fear and concern, "It really was no big a thing and it's not like I haven't got by without my magic before so. . ."

"Bella told me that was the one thing a witch should never do." Leo stated quietly still clenching his fists and looking at the floor, "How could you let that happen?! How could you let yourself loose control when it's so dangerous?!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and the magic just took over," the human girl turned away and wrapped her arms around herself, "it's happened before and it saved my life so no matter how Aunt Bella feels. . ." she paused only briefly holding herself tighter, "felt about it, I trust magic far more than she ever did and as you can see Mikey's fine and so am I so can we just drop this now, please." She almost cursed as the first tears began to fall and was glad that all the turtles and Splinter were behind her.

"Renie," Mikey stood up and walked over to her, "thanks for saving me girl." He pulled her into a bear hug and let her bury her face in his shoulder as she began to sob.

"Leonardo," Splinter placed a hand on his son's tense arm, "while Serena is an accomplished witch she has not had the battle experience you and your brother's have had. You yourself know that in the heat of battle split second decisions are needed. Serena made one that saved Michelangelo's life and brought you home before any more harm could befall you. I am sure that in a similar situation she will do things differently from now on in order to gain the same results more safely, am I correct Serena?"

"When'd you let it take over last?" Raph interrupted, his voice still far too weak sounded from the bed and he rolled his eyes when he received confused looks, "you said you'd let the magic take over before. When'd you do that?"

"When my parents died." Leo perked up at this, she'd never told him all the details of her parents' death and all he knew was that there had been some kind of accident. "My parents and I were on a plane coming here to visit aunt Bella when something happened and the plane began to plummet." She still saw the flashes in her mind as the people around her screamed and cried, "my mother held me close to her and whispered that if I trusted in my magic enough everything would be okay and I felt the magic take over. The next thing I knew I woke up a little way away from the wreckage virtually unharmed aside from some minor burns and a few nasty bruises. I was too little then though, my magic was only strong enough to protect me and my parents died in the crash. I was the only survivor." She smiled and looked over to Leo, "They figured my mother and father somehow protected me and I pulled myself away from all the carnage. Two months later I met you." He smiled back and took Mikey's place giving her a hug. The occupants stayed silent for some time through shock at what she had told them.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want to loose you." He kissed her forehead felt his plastron grow damp with her tears, "Just let it out." He whispered in her ear.

Xxx

"The witch from Los Angeles is here helping your sister my love." Hex massaged the swordsman's shoulders and kissed his neck.

"My sister becomes more skilled by the day," he mused out loud, "and that witch is quite powerful. What of the one you fought here, the one with those turtles, do you think she is of any concern?"

"Possibly, she has potential. But she is still young and has a long way to go before she is any real threat to us," the dark haired woman came to face him and sat provocatively on his lap, "We must find all of the tomes so that we gain all of the spells and rituals necessary to carry out our plan."

"What of the other Tomes?"

"I have yet to locate any of them; the one we were after in Los Angeles has been moved."

"The blond?"

"Possibly, but if that was the case then she must have already known where it was and that would mean she most likely knows where the book is here." She leant down and kissed his neck.

"And what, my dear, are you talking about?"

"She is still here searching," Hex replied rubbing his chest, "if she had found it then she would not be here, she would be searching for one of the others hidden across this sickeningly magic less globe."

"So the girl is here aiding my sister against me and in turn Sayuri aids the girl in locating the book hidden in the city." He picked her up and walked over to the bed.

"Yes, and if I am correct then there is someone else who is after the books," Hex gasped in pleasure as he began to kiss her neck and chest, "incidentally four of my demons scouring the city for dear little Yuri have been slain."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a band of Tatsu's ninja found their remains," she chuckled, "it would seem they did their own share of damage though for the foot saw Yuri and the Witch fleeing just as they found the demons."

"They didn't go after them?!" Zuko growled sitting up.

"They're human Zuko," she reminded him, "you remember the little demonstration Tatsu was given before the demons were sent out. No doubt on finding the four demons that slaughtered eighty of their comrades in five minutes, they felt it unwise to pursue anyone who could destroy all four with only two warriors."

"I suppose you're right," he then smiled, "they were injured though?"

"That is what was reported." She laughed, "Tatsu informed me that Yuri left a trail of blood behind her, whether it belonged to your sister or the witch they could not tell me."

Xxx

"Will you hold still?!" A voice heard from a room a few doors down not long after Leo and Serena had left to return to the lair. The voice was loud enough to jolt Raph out of his sleep, Splinter twitched an ear towards it and Mikey and Don looked at each other.

"But it hurts!" A voice they recognised as belonging to Witch, or Elyssa as she'd told them to call her.

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you stopped squirming!" The first voice snapped and Raph had a nagging feeling he knew that voice as well.

"Oh, it so would!" There was a pause, "Ow! See!"

"You are such a baby!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I have a low pain tolerance okay little miss, I feel no pain!" Don shook his head and rose to his feet to see if he could help and noticed Splinter accompanying him.

"I feel pain!" Yuri bit back as she tried to get at the claw marks making their way across the witch's abdomen, "I just choose no to inform the entire world about it when I'm hurt!"

"Need a hand?" Both girls jumped at his interruption and Don entered without being invited closely followed by his master. The turtle took the antiseptic wipe from Yuri and smiled at her, "You disappeared before we could thank you."

"It is good to se that you are still in good health, Yuri was it?" She nodded at the old rat, "We are forever in your debt for bringing Raphael home to use from the clutches of the foot clan."

"You owe me nothing," she said bowing, "I am sorry to hear that he has been injured further." She shot Elyssa a look when the girl stifled a giggle, "Something funny?"

"No! Not at all!" The blond said her eyes widening, "Ow! Don!"

"Sorry." He apologised and got up to search for something to dress it with.

"How is your brother?" Elyssa asked Don who began wrapping her torso with gauze.

"Healing." Don resisted the urge to finish by saying that his brother wasn't healing nearly fast enough for his liking.

"Raphael is still very weak," Splinter informed, "Dr Chase has informed us that his bones are healing well and it will not be long before she will be happy to allow him to return home with us."

"Well that's good news right?" Elyssa asked glancing over at Yuri who was staying quiet. "Sayuri?"

"The doctor's here go home for the night unless there's an emergency right?" She had her arms folded across her chest and was peering down the hallway in the direction of Raph's room.

"Normally, why?" Don stood having finished what he was doing.

"That Dr Chase left before we did," Yuri's fingers unconsciously twitched itching to reach for her blade, "I didn't see that Dr Everett go home though. They usually leave for home at the same time." Splinter frowned and twitched his ears as if listening for any possible sound that could be a threat.

"Do you believe something is out of place child?" Splinter asked mentally stopping himself from running to his vulnerable son's side to protect him.

"I'm not sure," she scowled, "I don't like Dr. Everett."

"Oh well then we should run as fast as we can because you've never hated anyone before have you?" Elyssa said sarcastically yet without malice, "This is the justice tower! They're not going to let some creep that wants to lock us all in a lab work for them! You really need to take a break once in a while and relax!" At the look Yuri gave her the witch decided it best to stop talking.

"Perhaps we should return to Raphael's room," Splinter took a step so that he was close enough to place a gnarled hand on the purple haired girls shoulder, "I am sure that he wishes to thank you himself." Don smiled not missing the twinkle in Splinter's eye; Raphael always seemed to perk up whenever his pretty little saviour was mentioned before the dragons had taken him. Now he came to think of it she hadn't actually come up since Raph had woken and Don wondered if seeing her again might make his brother feel better. The four occupants exited and made their way down the corridor but Splinter stopped them before they got to the room and Don heard talking.

"You're not worthless you know that right?"Mikey asked watching his brother carefully for any indication of what Raph was thinking, "Why'd you do it Raph?" Raph turned his head away less than willing to talk about it. "Was it us? Was it me?"

"No!" Raph's head snapped back to look at him and the turtle instantly regretted it, wincing in pain.

"Then what?!" Mikey pleaded, "Why would you hurt yourself?! I just don't understand Raph. If there was something wrong why didn't you tell us?"

"I. . . I just. . ." he sighed, "I don't know."

"I don't buy that Raph!" the young turtle was getting angry, "I thought you trusted us! But there was something so wrong that you were . . . We all love you and you do something like this!"

"Please, Mike," hot tears fell from his eyes as he turned again and tried his best to bury his head in the soft white pillow, "I can't do this right now, please . . . I . . ."

"No!" something inside Michelangelo was telling him that he was upsetting his brother, that he should stop, but a stronger part of him was terrified of the weak being on the bed, so unlike the brother he grew up with. That person was the strongest person he knew, he was the turtle Mikey always went to, to chase the monsters away. But here was his brother looking so small and helpless and refusing to accept help, it didn't occur to him that Raph was still far too weak to be dealing with anything, he didn't notice the heart monitor speeding up as his brother began to panic. "No, I want an answer! What did we do to make you do that?!" Mikey grabbed Raph's shoulders and shook him in desperation blocking out the cries of pain.

"Mikey stop!" Don rushed in and pulled his youngest brother away from the second youngest who was panting heavily. Unfortunately Mike was fighting him and Don had to slap the boy, "Mike look at him! You're hurting him!" This seemed to bring him back to his senses and Mikey stared over at the bed where Splinter was whispering comforting words to a near sobbing Raphael.

"Oh God!" Mike took a step away from the scene shaking his head, "Raph, I . . . I'm so sorry, I. . ." He bolted for the door and rushed past the two worried looking girls standing just outside the door.

"Mikey wait!" Raph managed before coughing and crying out in pain again.

"I'll get him." Elyssa offered and set off after the teen, leaving Yuri feeling awkward and out of place standing just outside the room. She walked in and drew closer to the bed watching the touching scene and remembered what it was like not to be alone in the world. It was then she began to feel uneasy again, who ever was out of place was giving off a hatred so strong it was almost suffocating but she couldn't pin point where it was originating from.

"We're not safe here." Yuri stated as the feeling got stronger so much so that she wasn't entirely sure it was only one person any more.

"What do you mean?" Splinter asked as both his boys looked in her direction.

"Something's here and it's getting closer," she said drawing her sword, "something is very wrong and I think it would be safer if we get Raphael out of here, now!" They watched her jump into the room and a laser blast ricochet off of the wall where she had been standing mere moments before. Don blanched and began unhooking the machines from Raphael as Yuri peered around the door before shutting it. "There are ten of them including Dr. Everett. We need another way out!"

"How?" Don asked trying to stay calm, "Raph can barely move and . . ."

"Then we fight." She said simply, "be ready to move!"

"But Yuri!" he stopped when he'd realised she'd already gone and the sounds of gun fire and fighting could be heard, "She's worse than you!" He said to Raphael who smirked, "How much can you move?"

"Not much." Raph said sitting up with great difficulty, "but I ain't gonna be the reason you're all in a lab somewhere."

"I will aid Sayuri." Splinter rose and gripped his walking stick, "Donatello, I am trusting you to get your brother to safety." Donny merely nodded and helped his brother up and out of bed.

"You okay bro?" Don asked feeling his brother's body shake even though he must have been supporting all of Raph' weight, he'd lost way to much body mass since everything had kicked off. "Raph?"

"I'm okay." The younger said through gritted teeth. Don nodded and they made their way slowly over to the door where he listened and figured that Splinter and Yuri had managed to push the fight further down the hall so he opened the door sure enough they were in the opposite direction to the lifts he knew were some way to their right. He reached to his belt and pulled out his cell and rang for Leo.

"We need the chopper!" Donnie ordered down the line as soon as someone picked up.

"What's wrong?" Leo's voice returned laced with concern.

"We're under attack," Don grunted as he shifted Raph's wait causing his brother to cry out again, "Sorry, Raph." He apologised and the hot head nodded, "I don't know who but all I know is Splinter and Sayuri are keeping them off my shell so I can get out of here, but that's not going to happen unless I have someway of getting off the tower, preferable a way that doesn't involve hurting Raph more than I have to."

"We're on our way."

"Have you seen Mikey?"

"He's not with you guys?"

"No," Don cursed as a new bunch of men poured out of the elevator, "They're Bishop's men!" Don pulled Raph into another room and gently placed Raph down on the floor.

"I'll bring Casey!" Leo said just as Don hung up. His bo staff drawn Don leapt towards their attackers.

Xxx

"I hurt him!" Mikey sobbed into the shoulder of one of his heroines.

"You didn't mean to and I bet he's already forgiven you." Elyssa rubbed his shell and looked out over the water at the now rising sun in the horizon.

"But what if I've made things worse?" he whispered then yelped as an old woman suddenly appeared behind them.

"There you are." Elyssa yelped and turned to face the new arrival.

"Grandma?" Mike looked at the tiny old woman with grey hair held back into a bun, wearing a pair of blue, loose cotton pants, with an equally loose white, long sleeved shirt and a pair of reading glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"Boy, your family needs you in there." She said and looked at her granddaughter, "we must hurry, you go with . . . I'm sorry your name?"

"Michelangelo."

"Michelangelo and find his brothers," she said turning to the building, "I will find his father and Sayuri. Be careful these enemies are using advanced weaponry so be ready to use your techno magic if needed." Elyssa nodded and grabbed Mikey's hand and cast a spell and suddenly the two of them were at the end of a corridor occupied by several of Bishop's soldiers and Donnie fighting a loosing battle.

"You find Raph!" Elyssa shouted then made a gesture towards those overpowering the bo wielding turtle. The men were thrown back against the wall hard and didn't get back up, "I'll help Don!" Mike watched for a moment as the girl threw spells at the men before scanning the corridor. When he didn't see his brother he began checking every door until he found Raph in a room around three doors away from the fight.

"Raph?" His brother looked up but relaxed when he realised it was just Mikey, "you okay bro?"

"Don?"

"Witch is helping him." Mikey replied then placed a three fingered hand on his brother's face, "I'm sorry Raph I didn't mean to hurt you earlier, I guess I was scared bro."

"Forget it bro." Raph coughed a few times and clutched his side, he was glad he was drugged to the eye balls otherwise he was be in a lot more pain.

"Come on, let's go!" Don said running in and carefully placing an arm around his shoulders, Mikey copied and took the other arm, causing more cries to erupt from Raph's lips, "we have to get to the roof, Leo will meet us with the chopper."

"Right," Elyssa waved her hand and a small window appeared, "Grandma?" Mikey saw the old woman through the window, "we're making our way up to the roof."

"Go! We will catch up with you." Elyssa closed the window and they made their way quickly and carefully to the elevator.

Xxx

"Child, there are more!" Splinter yelled and knocked two out at the same time with a spinning kick. Yuri leapt to her left as something was thrown at her and it exploded creating a hole in the floor.

"Master Splinter, we should withdraw and gain the upper hand." Yuri panted and ignored the wounds she'd received battling demons earlier that night. The old rat nodded and the pair leapt through the hole and down to the next level where they found yet more corridors. The lights were out but Splinters sharp eyes detected a door ahead of them.

"Come, we must find Donatello and Raphael!" he began making his way over to the door but stopped as it began to open and a figure stood in their path.

"I'm afraid the samples I took from your sons have been depleted and I require more."

"Bishop!" Splinter spat growling, "You will not touch my sons!"

"I will do what is needed rat." Bishop adjusted his glasses and walked towards him as four more soldiers flanked him.

"I'm guessing this is the leader." Yuri asked crouching into a fighting stance.

"He is a monster!" Splinter told her, "Be careful Sayuri, he is a worthy opponent but he is without honour and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"I have an interest in you as well young lady," he smiled at her, "after all an opportunity to study a member of a race lost centuries ago is hardly an opportunity my team are willing to miss." Yuri frowned surprised that he knew something of her race. He turned to his men, "take them alive." The men advanced and fired their guns, Yuri managed to deflect most of the shots but a few managed to catch her. Ignoring the pain caused by the shots meant to disable she charged and took the closest out quickly with her sword then spun and knocked the next out with a well placed kick. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Splinter was battling Bishop and she went for the last two. They were more skilled than the first two and one managed to connect to her face throwing her back and knocking her off balance. She rose unsteadily and gripped her sword just in time to see the one to her right throw something and it landed on her shoulder moments before jolts of electricity were sent through her body.

"Miss Sayuri!" Splinter called seeing her fall to the ground unconscious. "Do you really think you will get away with this?"

"The freaks that use this place will not be around for a while," Bishop smiled, "I am afraid it seems they are otherwise occupied on the other side of the planet. And they will know nothing of this intrusion until they return to find you all gone."

"Quite a plan." Bishop turned to see the last of his men slump to the ground and an elderly woman approached them.

"And you are?"

"My name is Rose," she replied adjusting her glasses on her nose and pushing her sleeves up slightly, "now if you'll excuse me we are leaving." She told him and sent a spell hurtling towards him; he tried to dodge but the orb of light changed direction and expanded. Finally it engulfed him and he too slumped to the ground. "I'm sorry to meet you on such an occasion I have heard a great deal about you from an old friend of mine, but I believe your sons are awaiting us on the roof with our means of escape." Splinter wanted to ask questions as to what she was talking about and how she knew about his family, but she snapped her fingers and they were suddenly on the roof.

"Yo! Master Splinter!" Casey ran over to them and scooped Sayuri up. "Everyone's watin' in the chopper. We was worried they got you or somethin'"

"We must leave quickly!" The rat replied to the human and followed him into the craft relieved to see all of his sons present.

"She okay?" Mikey asked as Casey laid Yuri down next to Raph who had passed out from over exertion and pain.

"She won't be if we don't get out of here safely," Rose snapped then looked at her granddaughter who was fussing over a nasty cut on Donatello's forehead, "Lysie, no doubt those government thugs have a way of tracking us in this thing, you had better use your techno spells to make sure they can't and I'll create a fog think enough to cover our escape."

"Techno magic?" Casey repeated as he joined Leo in the co-pilot seat. Don watched the blond girl reluctantly pull away from him and sit cross legged in the centre of the chopper, then she chanted a few words and she began to glow an electric blue.

"Any and all electrical gear, save the stuff in this craft is disabled," she said getting up and picking up the first aid kit once more to finish dealing with Donnie's head wound, "they won't be able to see us using anything electrical period." Rose waved her right hand and a dense fog suddenly developed causing a curse to slip from Casey's lips despite being in Splinter's presence.

"And now they won't be able to see us by any normal method either." The old woman walked over and began to check over Sayuri for anything serious that needed attention.

**Well there's another chapter, I hope you like this one too and thanks again for all the great reviews I'm really glad you like it! I will try to update as soon as I can. Toodles, Angel xxx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Hey! Another chappy I hope you're still enjoying it!**

**Chapter Eight:**

Elyssa hummed to herself as she cooked breakfast, the boys could be heard practising in the dojo and she knew they would be finished soon. Once her grandmother had told her they were to stay in New York to keep an eye on Hex and Zuko, along with finding the book hidden in the city, Splinter had insisted that they stay down in the lair saying that there was safety in numbers. Something told her that Splinter was more concerned about keeping them around so that they could defend against Hex should she find their little home. She, Serena and Rose had already cast several spells to add to Donatello's security and she herself was going through his systems to see where she could add a little magical tweak here and there. She smiled to herself when she thought of Donnie, he was his own worst enemy and her nerves were getting a little frayed. As far as she could tell the turtle in question had only had a few hours sleep in the last few days as he worked on all of his systems to ensure the safety of his family and it was starting to show. Not that she minded her long chats with him about mechanics or computers.

"Morning!" Serena made Lysie jump as she entered the kitchen and sat down holding her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Lysie asked frowning.

"I think I'm coming down with something." She replied and resisted the urge to go back to bed and curl up under the covers, preferably with Leo curled up with her. She was brought out of her thoughts by Elyssa placing a hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel hot." She turned the kettle on, "I'll make you some basil tea in case it's a cold or something. Think you can eat anything." Renie raised an eyebrow at the mother hen mode Elyssa seemed to easily slip into.

"If I don't I'll probably feel worse." Renie shrugged.

"Toast or porridge?"

"I think I'll stick to toast, thanks."

"One round of toast coming up." Elyssa popped the toast into the toaster and looked through the cupboards where the tea was kept, "Urgh, basil is the oldest cold remedy I know and they don't . . ." she waved her hand and a bag of dried basil appeared, "I swear I am going to have to have a talk with Splinter, all these herbal teas and I've never heard of half of them."

"I could explain them to you." Serena offered as Mikey walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dudettes!" he yelled cheerfully.

"Oh, good!" Elyssa smiled and grabbed a bowl from the side, "Mikey could you keep an eye on the breakfast while I take Raph some food?"

"Sure thing!" Mike looked at Renie and frowned, "You okay girl, cause you look kinda green." She groaned and rested her head on the table.

"The toast is for her and so's the tea that's brewing." Lysie told him and served up some porridge and poured a glass of milk. "I shouldn't be long unless your darling brother's in one of his uncooperative moods again. Has your brother always been so damn stubborn?"

"Yep!" Mikey said yelping as Lysie slapped his hand when he went to sample the bacon cooking on the stove. She then placed everything on a tray and left the room. Once she reached the room Donatello had set aside for the infirmary she gritted her teeth when she found Donnie in there changing Raph's bandages; she felt he should be going back to bed first before breakfast.

"Donatello!" she snapped making both boys jump, "you have not slept nearly enough and you look dead on your feet! I am more than capable of doing that so go to bed!" She placed the tray to one side and snatched the roll out of his hand.

"I've had sleep, and I would prefer to do it my self Elyssa!" he narrowed his eyes at her and resisted the urge to growl.

"Oh really?" she placed her hands on her hips and pushed out her chin determined to win the argument. "Well I say you haven't and I'll have you know my grandmother has made sure that I am more that capable of treating various injuries and further more if you do not go and get some sleep not only will I make sure that none of your gadgets and gizmos will work no matter what you do," Donnie paled already knowing full well what Elyssa could do with her magic to his precious inventions, "but if that doesn't work then I can cast a sleeping spell that'll keep you asleep until I decide you have had enough. And don't think I won't cause I will!"

"I . . . You . . . Urgh!" Don stormed out of the infirmary and went to his room muttering obscenities and gesturing with his arms the whole way earning a worried glance from Leo who had slipped back to his room before breakfast.

"Man you're good." Raph chuckled and shifted carefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently, grinning whilst she picked up some cream that her grandmother had prepared for his cuts, "let's finish what Donnie started shall we?"

"I don't think anyone's ever won the sleep argument with Donnie," Raph said squirming at her touch, "even Master Splinter's given up tryin' ta get Donnie to sleep enough."

"Can't April get him to?" She asked having noticed the obvious attraction the turtle in question had for his human friend, much to her disappointment.

"Nope." Raph shifted so she could re-bandage him more easily. She then turned to the tray she'd brought in and placed it on his lap.

"Eat." She said simply and sat as she watched him pick up the spoon and grimace at the porridge.

"Can't I have cereal?"

"No, porridge is good for you," she stated leaving no room for argument, she then picked up a book off the side table and looking at it to find a fantasy novel, "you finished this one already?" He nodded and took a sip of the milk, "You want me to find you another one from your room?"

"I've read em all." He shrugged feeling full already.

"Not got many huh?" he shrugged and she smiled.

"Well if I see any you might like I'll pick some up for you," she took the tray of now empty dishes and placed it back on the side, "if I were you I'd be going nuts just sitting around doing nothing all day." Raph shrugged rubbing his forearms absent mindedly. "You know it helps to talk when we're feeling down. Me or Grandma would be more than willing to lend an unbiased ear if you need one."

"Thanks," he said looking away, "but I just wanna handle this on my own. Besides Donnie says I can start movin' around again soon."

"If that's what you want." She replied and turned to the monitor to Raphael's right, "He hooked that up so you can watch TV yet?" He shook his head and shifted again to get more comfortable, "Well just between you and me," she waved her hand and the TV flickered on to show a new action movie showing in the theatres, "Hope you like it." She winked.

"This ain't on DVD yet." She shrugged and left the room with the tray to finish preparing breakfast. She arrived to find Mikey serving out the food, he had already served Serena's toast and tea and she was picking at it looking very uninterested. Leo sat next to her with a worried expression on his face ignoring the food he'd been given, Casey had joined them and was eating his whilst sitting on the counter eating in the most unmannerly way Elyssa could think of.

"Were you ever taught manners Mr. Jones?" Lysie asked glaring at him and he gulped as he jumped off the counter and sat down at the table, "And Serena please eat that and stop playing with it. Leo stop fussing over her and eat that food before it gets cold!"

"Wow, I always wondered what it would be like to have a mom." Mikey grinned.

"Very funny Mikey." She placed the tray down and took out a bottle of tablets; she took a glass and filled it with water then took a deep breath, "Grandma! I know you're just waiting for me to leave again but you have to take your pills!" Grumbling was heard and Rose appeared followed by a chuckling Splinter.

"I seem to recall I am the one who is supposed to be caring for you Elyssa May McKenzie." The old woman grumbled and snatched the tablets from her granddaughter's hand ignoring the snickering from the younger occupants of the room.

"Oh please! I dread to think how many tablets you missed when you were out of my sight."

"I remembered just fine." Rose grouched and thanked Mikey as he handed her a plate of scrambled eggs on toast then sat down at the table next to Splinter.

"Serena," they all turned to see April with her cell in her hand, "they've released you aunt's body." She said taking a deep breath, "we can organise the funeral now."

"Oh." The young girl pushed her plate away and felt the nausea get worse, "Okay." She got up and was glad that Leo immediately stood up and placed an arm around her shoulders all thoughts of food forgotten. They followed the red head to the living area where she stopped and turned back to them, biting her lip from nerves and rubbing the ever growing bump on her stomach.

"I have to ask you what you want to help with Serena," April said quietly, "I mean she's your aunt so you're the one who'll know what she would have wanted. I mean I know the two of you weren't Christians so I guess I need to find out about an alternative person to cover the service and a coffin will need to be selected." April blinked when she realised Serena was no longer there and only just caught the end of blue bandana tails disappearing towards the nearest bathroom.

Serena coughed up what little food she'd had in her stomach and felt her body still retching. She barely registered the gentle hands holding her hair away from her face to keep it from getting soiled. As soon as her stomach had settled she rested her head on the toilet seat and began to really sob. She'd managed to keep herself busy since Bella had been murdered by Hex and once Donatello had organised for April and Casey to be named her legal guardians, but now the reality of the situation had suddenly crashed down on her like a tonne of bricks. She felt herself pulled into a tight embrace and heard the words of comfort her lover was offering but all she wanted to do was to go to sleep and forget anything had happed.

"When did everything go so wrong?" She sobbed.

"It's okay baby," Leo felt his heart break, "we'll get through this."

"But I'm all alone now, an orphan." She held on tighter as if trying to borrow some of his never ending strength.

"You'll never be alone Serena." He whispered and picked her up to take her back to the room they now shared, "As long as I live I will never allow it, I swear." He placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead, "I'll speak to April okay. You get some rest; you've been looking a little peaky these last few days."

"I love you Leo."

"Love you too Serena." He smiled and left the room to find April who no doubt thought she had done something wrong. It was then he noticed Sayuri arrive through the main entrance looking like she'd done nothing but fight all night, "Where have you been?"

"Hunting." She replied as she headed to the infirmary to get something for a deep cut on her sword arm.

"Demons?" he asked she merely looked at him and left towards the room she was currently sharing with Elyssa. He shook his head and went to find April but not before stopping by Mikey and reminding him that he hadn't been into the infirmary to see Raph at all since they'd brought him home. "Mike you can't keep avoiding him." Leo said irritably, "He's been asking where you are. Don says Raph's worried he's done something wrong. He's didn't mean to upset you."

"He didn't upset me," Mike shrugged and made to leave, "I upset him by being a jerk and hurting him."

"I doubt he even remembers it." Leo frowned.

"Yeah well I do. Have you seen Clunk?"

"Not this morning." Leo watched his brother leave for Don's lab.

Xxx

"That looks like it hurt." Raph raised an eye ridge at the cut on Yuri's arm as she rummaged through the cupboards for what she would need to dress it, "maybe you should get Donnie to look at that?"

"And have your dear eldest brother find out and think I'm incapable of taking care of myself," she said as she wiped the wound with a damp cloth, "I get the distinct feeling your Leonardo doesn't trust me."

"That's Leo for ya. Ever since Karai stabbed him he's been less willing to trust people. Especially women who can fight." Raph shrugged, "Not that I'm much better but I never trusted Karai in the first place. Leo on the other hand fell for her hook line and sinker. I guess that was before he and Renie were actually datin'," he leant over and pulled her closer then took the cloth and began cleaning the wound himself, "Karai was psycho, but because she occasionally had a conscience Leo thought she might just come round and kept makin' excuses for her. Went kind of psycho himself for a while after she hurt him, Splinter sent him away to train with the Ancient One in Japan because of it."

"Did it help?" She asked with her head strategically turned away in an attempt to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks.

"He came back sane if that's what you mean," he finished what he was doing and held out his hand to her for some bandages which she handed to him, "but he's been less trusting of people ever since."

"Being cautious isn't a bad thing."

"Maybe not." He wrapped the bandage tightly around the wounded arm and fixed it in place.

"How'd you get that anyway?"

"Someone got a little too close with a blade." She shrugged then looked at him, "Um, thanks."

"No problem." He smiled, "I was gettin' kinda bored anyway."

"Elyssa says you'll be allowed to walk around soon." She said feeling more than a little awkward.

"Yeah, Doc Don says I gotta wait until he thinks my ribs are strong enough to support me or something. I gotta use crutches ta get around." He rolled his eyes wondering if it would be better to simply stay in bed.

"Sounds fun." She smirked.

"Raph, is Klunk in here with you?" Mikey ran into the room forgetting that he had been avoiding his brother for last few weeks.

"Sorry Mike." He and Yuri blinked at the youngest turtle, "You okay bro, I ain't seen you in a while."

"Um yeah bro," he shifted from one foot to the other then looked at Yuri and put on his famous puppy dog look, "Yuri! Klunk likes you and everyone's busy, will you help me find him? I let him out last night and no one's seen him since and it's not like him and I'm worried and what if something's happened? What if. . ?"

"I'll help you!" she said desperate to stop the look he was giving her.

"You will?" He squealed and pulled her into a hug failing to notice her freeze up in his arms, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Please let go of me." She said coldly making Raph snicker. Once he had he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back out of the layer before she'd even knew what was happening, making her wonder how in the seven hells any one could possibly possess as much energy as he did. Raphael shook his head knowing full well he would have been collared into looking for Klunk if he'd been well and making a mental note to make it up to the newest edition to their home.

"He likes the junk yard and the park, oh and there's a really nice Italian restaurant that he goes to that feed him scraps," Yuri stifled a yawn as Mikey rambled on not really listening to what he was saying but all the while looking around her for any sign of the fluff ball that had taken a liking to curling up on her lap whilst she meditated. Apparently he'd tried the same thing with them on several occasions but she was the only one who simply allowed the cat to get comfortable and carried on as if nothing was out of the ordinary, she'd received an odd look from both Donatello and Leonardo the first time she'd let it happen but Yuri chose to ignore them, "I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine Mikey."

"Do you have pets where you come from?" he desperately tried to stop his mind thinking of all of the awful things that could have happened to his beloved cat.

"I used to have several," she replied listening down one tunnel, "especially when I was little, my parents had many fine horses that they bred and cared for for the Queen."

"Wow really?!"

"Yes, my mother and father were once renowned warriors both on foot and on horse back and when they settled down to start their family they began to breed and produce horses that the royal guard could use in their battles."

"Produce?" He stopped and looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, um it means that they trained them, in this case to be war horses." She smiled then looked down a tunnel to her right, "Do you hear something?"

"What? Is it Klunk?" his tone was excited.

"I'm not sure come on," she took the lead down the tunnel the noise would be coming from hoping that any echoes weren't deceiving her. The further they went the louder the sound became and Mikey yelped when he realised it was a cat crying out. The worried turtle ran on ahead despite Sayuri's shout not to and was soon lost in the darkness. Yuri frowned not caring for the footing underneath that felt too unstable and she had one of her feelings that she got when something bad was about to happen, she really hated those feelings.

"Ahh!"

"Mikey?!" She called, "Michelangelo?!" She was sprinting as fast as she could unable to see a thing through the dust and darkness when suddenly there was no floor and she fell, that was all she knew before she blacked out.

**Well I have now officially re-written this for the seventh time, I'm not all that sure about it but I do hope somebody likes it! I will try to get another chapter up soon but my horse has been given the all clear to be ridden again and you've all heard of withdrawal right? Well I have been riding for 23yrs now and I'm 25, I haven't ridden in three months and my ex-racehorse and I have some serious catching up to do! note the evil grin as she thinks of all the large fields I can sneak into to gallop my very VERY fast horse, tee hee! As my sisters keep telling me I am sooooo weird! Ah well I'm a freak and proud of it woo hoo! Anywho enough of the rambling, I'm off to have fun so till next time toodles Angel xxx!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Chapter Nine:**

Yuri opened her eyes and groaned. She rubbed the back of her head and looked around, there seemed to be some sort of light coming from her left, Mikey was a in a crumpled heap next to her and she could still hear the yowling of a cat in the corner not far to her right. She got up and nearly sat back down again as the room span enough to make her want to vomit but as the feeling subsided she walked over to the sound and sure enough she saw a dusty ginger coat under quite a bit of rubble.

"Klunk?" her brow furrowed as she tried to see past the darkness to check if he was hurt in anyway. She knelt down and pulled a large piece of wood out of the way and dug through the rubble the cat seemed to be stuck under and found he was reluctant to move properly so she picked him up and cradled him to her chest and went back to Mikey's side, "Mikey, I found Klunk."

"Klunk?" Mikey groaned and slowly got to his feet whilst reaching out for his pet, "You okay my little baby?" He cooed quietly as Yuri looked behind her at where the light was coming from.

"He's not bleeding, but he's a little stiff so he could have been trapped for a while. So he's probably sore and dehydrated."

"Oh my poor baby, Daddy'll take care of you." He held the animal close whilst being careful not to hurt him as the cat purred to his master.

"Come on, I don't think we can get out the way we came," she looked up and then back at the light, "plus I want to find out what's making that light." She didn't wait for her companion to say anything as she began walking. She ignored Mikey as he spoke to Klunk in baby talk and listened for anything that might be a threat. "You know I always thought ninja's were the silent types." At his sheepish look she grinned and laughed despite herself, "Sorry I couldn't resist it."

"I can fight you know I'm just not as good at the whole stealth thing as. . . Hey is that a cat?" She blinked and looked in the direction he indicated and there sat a pure white cat with blood red eyes watching them from the mouth of a large cave at the end of the tunnel they were walking through. "It's pretty, is that why you were down here Klunk?"

"It almost looks as if it's guarding something." Yuri approached and noticed the cat eyeing her suspiciously and she shivered feeling as if the cat was looking right through her. "Maybe we should check it out?"

"Hey I said the cat's pretty not let's go into the creepy cave!" he said nervously.

"Relax Michelangelo, I'll make sure to kill any monsters that come our way," she said as she drew her sword for good measure, "just keep that little fur ball out of harms way okay?"

"Wow you are as bad a Raphie!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he acts all tough all the time but he's really a big softie," Mikey grinned making sure to stay as close to Yuri as possible, "and he love's klunk every bit as much as I do even if he'd never admit it out loud!"

"So you're saying I'm a softie?" She stopped and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Exactly!"

"You have no sense of self preservation do you?" Yuri shook her head and carried on. He giggled nervously before jogging to keep up eyeing the white cat that was now walking alongside them. After a few minutes they came to a large cavern that was the source of the light they'd seen and in the centre on an ornate pedestal was a huge leather bound book that was greying with age, surrounding it was a golden bubble. Yuri walked up to it and tried to reach for the book, "ouch!" she said as the bubble sent a shock through her body, she settled for leaning over and looking at the book, "I think we've found Serena's book."

"What that book of Elsie?"

"Ellyon." She corrected, "I wonder how we get it out." She mused and looked at the white cat, "I don't suppose you could help?" The cat made a growling noise and Yuri rolled her eyes at it, she could sense some sort of magic associated with this cat and so it more than likely had the key to getting rid of the bubble, "Listen kitty, there's some really bad people who want this book so it's better that we get it so we can keep it from them."

"Uh, it's just a cat Yuri." Mikey said then saw the cat trot over to the bubble and it's eyes glowed for a moment before the bubble disappeared and Yuri picked up the book.

"Come on let's get out of here," she looked at the cat, "do you know a way back up to the sewers? Preferably a safe one?" The cat mewled and trotted back towards the tunnels. They didn't take the one they came from, instead the cat led them down a different one, "I thought I asked for safe." She grumbled looking at the crumbling walls, although it hadn't been as bad as the first tunnel it wasn't much better and it looked like it might collapse if she threw a pebble.

"Maybe it's the safest one." Mikey shrugged and got closer to her, positive he heard something behind them. Yuri stopped and looked back, she could tell that they were in a particularly unstable part of the tunnel and there was definitely someone following them, it had started not long after they'd left the cave. She looked around the cave then passed the book to Mikey who gave her a questioning look.

"When I say run, you run got it?" She searched the shadows waiting for whoever it was to come out of the shadows. "Follow that cat then get back to the others I'll follow as soon as I can."

"But I can't just leave you here alone!"

"Yes you can! I'm not one of your brother's so you don't need to get all protective over me. I've been taking care of myself for a long time." She stepped forward and positioned herself next to a column that looked like it was supporting that part of the tunnel. "Run!"

"But. . ."

"Now!" He turned and bolted after the white cat as Yuri sliced her blade through the column and she effectively blocked her escape route with a cave in.

"You always were the honourable hero type sister."

"Don't call me that Zuko, I stopped being your sister a long time ago." she spat crouching into a battle ready position.

"Now that book is for my beloved, so if you think you're going to get in the way to protect your new little friends then you're very wrong." He chuckled and several foot soldiers appeared.

"You will not hurt them!" She growled.

"On the contrary, I intend to kill them just like I killed our family, your friends and all the pathetic villagers." He smiled, "Maybe I'll keep you alive just to watch, Hex is always telling me that death is too good for you. Maybe I'll let some of the foot have their fun."

"I don't think so." Yuri charged hoping to surprise them enough to plough straight through them and get back the way they had come. She lost count how many she managed to take out but her plan had not worked and she was still trapped with her brother leaning against one wall watching all the action, a grin on his face.

Mikey wasn't sure how long he ran before the white cat led him to the sewers but once he was there he took off towards the layer knowing there was no way anyone could have followed him through all that rubble. His lungs screamed at him before he reached the lair and it took him a few seconds to catch his breath before he screamed for help at the top of his lungs.

"Mikey what's the matter!" Rose demanded with Splinter hot on her heels.

"It's Yuri!" He panted, "She came to help me find Klunk, we found him and then we found this book thing you've been looking for," he handed it to Rose and took a deep breath, "but someone else was there and Yuri told me to run when she said. I tried to argue but she wouldn't listen and when she said run I did and then the cave collapsed and I don't know if she's okay! We have to go help her!" He waved off Don as his brother tried to check him for injuries.

"Where was this?" Leo asked eyeing the white cat curled up beside a tired looking Klunk.

"Under the northern tunnels, there's this big cave and that's where the book was! Guys we gotta hurry there was someone down there and she was trying to protect me!" Mikey was hoping from foot to foot at this point and Elyssa had joined the group.

"Then what are we waiting for!" She said grabbing Mikey and looking back at Leo and Donnie.

"Guess we're going after Yuri." Don shrugged then gasped as they were suddenly in a cave, "What was that?"

"Teleportation spell, shh!" Elyssa snapped and they followed her down one tunnel where laughing could be heard.

"You always were weak little sister!" Zuko held her by the throat and Yuri was beginning to see spots in front of her eyes.

"That's . . . a . . . matter of . . . Opinion." She grunted as he tightened his grip. Leo, Don, Mikey and Elyssa took note of the fifteen or so foot ninja left standing and what state Yuri was in.

"Does anyone see Hex?" Leo whispered from their hiding spot behind the rubble.

"She's not here." Lysie said trying to hear what Zuko was saying to her friend.

"How do you know?" Don asked.

"If she were here then I would sense her."

"What's he saying to her?" Mikey asked. Lysie growled and waved her hand and then they could hear everything.

"You know it was so easy, they never even suspected it." Zuko chuckled, "so much for our great and herioc parents. I took out daddy dearest before he even knew what was happening. I think mother knew something was wrong from the start, but she had no idea I was the threat, being blind and all. Then Hex and I went to the village and the villagers were just as clueless." He smiled seeing that he was getting to his younger sister. "Then it was just a matter of time before I found our dear Kaoru and his brood. I took Kaoru out first with a knife to the back, after I told him our dear parents were dead, then his Azmaria was next. I never did find the little brats, but hey I'm still young there's plenty of time yet and maybe I'll keep you alive to see our young niece and nephew again, along with thier deaths!" He dropped her to the ground and she coughed several times trying to get her breath back and stay conscious, "oh and do you remember all those years ago when our dear sister Atchika was found in the woods half dead?" Yuri looked up at him remembering her brother Kaoru running through the doors of her home carrying her twin sister and their desperate attempt to save her, but Atchika never regained consciousness, it had been Yuri that had found her dead in her bed a few days later, they were only ten "She was the first life I took." Yuri snapped. With a feral scream and without her blade she lunged at her brother determined to do as much damage as she could but her head felt like it was in a vice and her vision blurred, the next thing she knew she was on the floor with blood trickling down her face.

"Let's. . ." Leo started just as Lysie finished her spell and fired it at Zuko who was advancing on his sister once again.

"Seeing as your creepy wife isn't here I seriously suggest you back off!" Don looked at the sweet blonde who looked after them all so well and was shocked at how threatening she sounded and realised he'd never actually seen her against anything really threatening, only bishop's men and they weren't up to fighting a witch.

"I don't think so." He pulled out a dagger and raised it but Lysie was way ahead of him and he was thrown to the back of the cavern, she cast another spell and Zuko was trapped between the first cave in and the one she had just created, "Think you guys can manage those guys?" The boys grinned and attacked as she went over to check on Yuri who hadn't moved in a while, grabbing Yuri's forgotten sword on the way. "Yuri?" She checked her over and noticed a nasty gash on her forehead. "Guys I think we need to get Yuri out of here, she might have a bad concussion and this cut needs stitches."

"We'll be right there!" Don called as they took out the last of the ninja and ran over to her as soon as they reached them the world shifted and they were back in the infirmary and Raph nearly fell out of his bed.

"What the hell?!" He blinked then frowned, "What happened to Yuri? Is she okay?"

**A little short I know but I'm borrowing my brother's laptop and he want's it back. So here it is! Thanks for the awesome reviews!! Hope you enjoyed this one, toodles Angel xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Chapter Ten:**

"We all come from the goddess, like a drop of rain falling to the ocean." Leonardo squeezed Serena's hand as the High Priestess spoke in front of Isabella Craft's coffin, "We all come from the horned one and through him we are reborn." He glanced nervously around making sure that the glamour cast by Rose was still holding around himself and his master ensuring that the humans around him only saw what they expected to see and not two mutants attending a funeral in the middle of the day. April was on Serena's other side with one arm around the girl's shoulders, in turn being held by Casey. "Corn and grain, corn and grain, we shall rise again." The priestess stepped back as Serena stepped forward and said a few whispered words to her aunt's body before stepping back to allow the body to be cremated, "Journey on now sister. We will follow when we can. May you be born again at the same time and in the same place as those you knew and loved in this life. May you know them again and love them again." The coffin was moved and Leo slipped his arm around her as he felt her wet cheeks on his shoulder. "The sun will rise again, life continues, love is all that we can be sure of, only the mother is eternal." The ceremony was stopped for a while as the body was cremated and the burial sight was blessed by the priestess, once all was ready the small party of four followed the ashes as they were carried from the crematorium and taken to the burial sight, they followed behind in a black car throughout new York to the cemetery that Casey's father had been buried in.

"You okay." Leo asked not really needing an answer and only receiving a nod from his lover in return. Splinter patted her shoulder and smiled at his son then sighed. "It'll be over soon." He pulled her into a hug and opened the door as the car pulled up.

"Come on Renie," Casey said an uncharacteristic softness to his voice as April wrapped her arms around herself, "let's go they're waiting." The small party walked over to the burial sight to find a few other people waiting to say their goodbyes to her aunt and the Priestess waiting to finish the ceremony.

"Are you ready to continue dear?" the priestess asked Serena kindly and the girl nodded, "We welcome the spirits of the ancestors and the honoured dead not yet reborn. We welcome our heroes and inspirations. We welcome the ancestors to incarnate in our children and grandchildren and our families. We welcome our deaths and our lives." Leo frowned in confusion as some biscuits and wine was passed around, Serena stepped forward and took a sip of her wine, then poured the rest into the grave then a bite of the biscuits was taken and she placed the rest in the grave. Each of those gathered copied her as the priestess finished her blessings, "It is not that we bless this food and drink, but it which blesses us, in its nature it nourishes our bodies and in sharing food and drink we create community." With that the grave was filled in and the priestess left the last of the wine in its bottle along with the last of the biscuits beside the grave and they all began to leave. The drive took a while to get them back to April's place that was still in the process of being repaired; April thanked the driver and gave him a tip on top of what she'd paid the company.

"She sleep at all last night?" Casey asked eyeing Leo as teen gently lifted his sleeping girlfriend out of the car and held her bridal style as she snuggled closer in her sleep.

"Not a wink," he replied, "I would have tried slipping something in a drink but with her magic back to full power and these sickness spells she keeps having I didn't want to risk it. I've seen her loose her temper and knocking her out like that would qualify for it."

"She will be alright my son." Splinter rested a hand on Leo's arm.

"She's getting worse sensie," Leo said quietly, "she's eating fine but most mornings she throws it all up. I'm worried there's something really wrong and with everything that's going on, I just . . .I'm not sure if I'm missing something."

"You are there for her that is all you can do my son."

"Come on guys lets get back to the lair before that spell wears off," April turned and stopped to pick up the mail piled on the side for her by one of the builders, "better check these while we're at it." They slipped down to the basement and began making their way home.

Xxx

"Yuri! No fair!" Mikey whined as she yet again beat him in a game of snap and he childishly threw his remaining cards across the room, "No one else ever beats me at this game and you've won three times already! Are you cheating?"

"I do not cheat!" she replied glaring at him, "Besides you're the one who keeps asking me to play, if you don't want me to beat you then stop asking me to play." Raph snickered from his place behind them on the couch.

"But you're the only one who will!" The youngest turtle whined, "Can't you pretend to loose just once?"

"Why would I do anything with the intention of loosing?" Yuri raised an eyebrow as she picked up the cards and tidied them up.

"To be nice to you bestest friend Mikey!" he grinned as she looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"I would like to point out that if I simply let you win then there would be no satisfaction in your winning," she said moving to sit by Raphael and watch the television momentarily closing her eyes at the dizzy spell she had from moving too quickly, "besides there's only so many games I am willing to play with you Mikey and I have another headache."

"You okay?" Raph asked frowning.

"Your brother says they should pass after a few more days." She shrugged.

"Don says you were lucky they didn't crack your skull Yuri," Mikey stood and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "maybe you should go back to bed."

"I'll be fine besides Raphael wanted me to watch this movie about a . . . what was it about again?" She hated headaches they always made it difficult to think when she had one.

"It's called die hard, it's about a cop who's tryin' ta make things right with his wife but the building they're in gets taken ova and he's gotta try an save all the hostages."

"Man haven't we watched that to death?" Mikey moaned, "I mean I know it's kinda funny but if Yuri's got a headache won't it be too loud for her? Maybe we can watch something else . . . I know what she'll like." He rummaged through the DVDs and Yuri gave Raph a questioning look, receiving a shrug in return.

"Is he always as bad as this?" She asked adjusting her position to make sure she was more comfortable without getting too close to Raph's personal space.

"Worse," he chuckled, "but he means well and it usually means he likes you."

"Should I be worried about that?"

"Not whilst you're banged up, but be prepared for a few pranks when you get those stitches out," he indicated to her forehead that still had a dressing over the wound there, "and you stop getting those headaches."

"Here it is!" Mikey produced a box set of DVDs and his brother groaned when he recognised them as the Lord of the Rings.

"Mikey I've never watched anything so boring in my life!" Raph snapped.

"Come on Raph! It's all about magic and sword fighters and quests," he reasoned, "it'll be right up her alley! You don't wanna watch Die Hard, you wanna watch these, right?"

"I have no idea about either so it really doesn't bother me." She shrugged and felt a little guilty at the groan Raph made.

"Don't expect me ta like it and it goes off if she gets bored, got it?" He waggled his finger at his little brother and the younger grinned before putting the disk in the machine then jumping up saying that he would get some suitable snackage before he started it. "You really gotta stop letting him get his way all the time."

"I do not let him get his way!" she said defensively and blushed when he glared at her, "All right but he's like a big kid and reminds me of my nephew."

"The one your bro said he never found? He said there was a niece too right?" he rubbed the back of his head, "At least that's what Don said about that little conversation Zuko had with you when you played hero again."

"His name is Alexander and my niece is Anastasia," she started not looking at him, "I found my parents barely alive at our home, I tried everything I could to save them but I was too late and had to watch them die, but not before my mother told me who was responsible and that he was going after our eldest brother Kaoru and his family. It took everything I had to track down Kaoru. They had already heard rumours that he and his family were in danger and they were travelling to the city of Avalon to Azmaria's parents where they would all be safe. There were several ways they could have gone and it took me a while to find out which route they had taken." She paused for a moment allowing the memory to flash through her mind as fresh as the day it happened, "They had set up camp for the night. I can only guess what had happened but when I reached the camp sight all I found was carnage and my brother was already dead. A little searching revealed Azmaria's body not far, it looked like she'd tried to run and from the tracks around her I could see that she had Alex with her and could only hope he was carrying his sister. I searched for hours but found nothing until I reached a small river and curled up beside a large tree was a unicorn foal with both my niece and nephew curled up against it's side. I approached but as soon as I had the foal's mother appeared looking furious." She smiled slightly at the memory.

"What did you do?" Mikey asked making the other two wonder when he had returned.

"Thankfully Alex woke up and ran straight for me," the smile widened, "I always was his favourite aunt. I asked the unicorn if she could escort them the rest of the way to Avalon and she nodded. I told Alex that he had to go to his grandparents and do everything they were told, that he had to take care of his little sister whilst I went far away. I knew it was only a matter of time before Zuko came after me and I intended to find him first."

"Did they get there?" Mikey asked.

"More ta the point did ya find him?" Raph wondered out loud.

"Oh I found him and they got to the city because Serenity and Arthur sent out guards to find me once Alex had told them what had happened," she sighed, "if they hadn't then I certainly wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Why not?" Both boys asked in unison.

"Because I took on my brother and he won," she shrugged, "he left me for dead and an old healer woman found me. When the guards came to her village searching for someone matching my description she brought them to me and they took me back to the city where I was treated by more healers until I was better."

"So Alex and Anastasia are still in that city?" Mikey asked having forgotten all about the movie now and was as entranced by the tale as his brother.

"No, that was too obvious," she replied pretending to yawn so it looked like her eyes were watering from that and not because she was crying, "once I was fully recovered they were taken far away to a place no one would ever think to look for them. While I went after Zuko again. Not long after that I found that he'd come to this world and followed him here."

"How old were they?" Raph asked almost fearing the answer.

"Alex was seven and," she sighed before carrying on; "Anna was only a few months old, I doubt she even remembers me."

"And now?" Mikey placed a hand on her knee hoping to comfort her.

"Alex would be a nearly nine and Anna around eighteen months or so."

"Do you miss them?" the youngest carried on.

"A little, they're my family but I wasn't really around much for the two years before Zuko attacked," she rubbed her arms not entirely sure why she was revealing all of this but at the same time feeling a little better for doing so, "I hadn't met Anna until that day, but little Alex was always so cute, I taught him to ride when they still lived in the village and gave him his first pony." She laughed, "he loved that fury little guy, I'm not even sure what happened to him but he was pretty old so I guess he died." She looked up at the two boys and blushed, "Guess I do miss them, huh?" Mikey wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"We'll be your family Yuri." He grinned as he pulled back pleased that she both smiled and blushed harder.

"I'm not sure your eldest brother would approve."

"Yeah well he don't approve of me an I'm his real family so join the club!" Raph grinned, "Besides Splinter trusts ya and you've saved both me and Mikey now! He'll come around eventually."

"You know I think we need to watch something happy!" Mikey exclaimed and dove back into his pile of DVDs and produced a new one, "Here's a chick flick that's funny and full of girl power! I watched it with Elyssa and Don the other day and it's real funny and will sooo cheer you up." He displayed the box to reveal Miss Congeniality, "It's Serena's but she won't mind." Mikey swopped the movies and grabbed the remote before taking the free space on the couch effectively sandwiching Sayuri between him and Raph, the latter of which rolled his eyes.

"Anything's better than Lord of the Rings!" the older turtle shrugged.

"So what's this one about?" The girl asked shifting again trying to get comfortable.

"An FBI agent who's like the ultimate tom boy and she has to become a beauty queen to figure out who the bad guy is and stop all the pretty girls getting blown up." Mikey explained very quickly as the disk loaded.

"Am I likely to understand it?" She murmured to Raph as Mikey kept blabbing on about how funny the film was and how she'd love the main character Gracie.

"I ain't seen it either," he shrugged in reply, "so worse comes to worse we can always just wait till he's so inta it that he won't notice us leave." Yuri snickered looking towards Mikey who was watching the adverts at the beginning.

"Hey guys we're back!" April said quietly as she hobbled over to the armchair and sat down in it, "What are you watching?"

"Miss Congeniality." Mikey replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Oh I love this movie!" She turned back to see Casey and Splinter heading for the kitchen and Leo carrying Serena off to his room. She sighed and made herself as comfortable as her bump would allow so that she could watch the film.

Yuri didn't really have too much trouble understanding it; there were a few things that she wanted to ask about when it came to references to human culture and so on. However she think it appropriate to ask during the movie, so she made a mental not of what she didn't understand and would remember to ask once it had finished. She did however find a lot of it very funny and had to agree with Mikey that she liked the character Gracie. She was almost sorry as the film ended but Mikey found another movie to watch called Cool Running's and put that on. She found the second film funny but not as much as the last and felt herself drifting off to sleep. It was odd, she had rarely felt safe enough to allow herself to relax like this since she had lost her family and particularly not in the strange world she currently found herself in and as she was thinking this she slipped into a deep slumber.

"Mike turn it down will ya?" Raph said grabbing a throw rug off the back of the couch and wrapping it around her, "Looks like Yuri's tired." He smiled then blushed furiously as she shifted and would up with her head resting on his shoulder, he moved his arm to the back of the couch so both he and she could get comfortable and purposely ignored the amused looks from April and Mikey.

"Awe!" Mikey said just loud enough for Raph to hear, "now that's just cute!"

"You better not move Raph or you'll wake her up." April teased reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cell, she pointed the camera and took a picture laughing at the teen's expression as he realised what she was doing, "What? You didn't think I was going to miss a Kodak moment like that did you." She giggled along with Mikey as the turtle in red's face nearly matched his mask.

"Shut up you two!" He grumped secretly enjoying the closeness of the girl snuggling up to him even if she didn't realise she was doing it.

Xxx

Yuri opened her eyes slowly as her pillow seemed to move. She could have sworn she'd been lying on an inanimate object but when she looked up she found she was using Raphael as a pillow instead. She then realised that on of his arms was draped lightly over her shoulder and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, however she dare not move in case she woke him up. Of course she would die of embarrassment if Elyssa or one of his brothers found them in such a way. She rested her head tentatively on his shoulder once more glad that they had been left alone and all the lights were off and tried to calm herself enough to fall back to sleep. She wasn't sure how long it had been before he began to mumble in his sleep, the snoring was bad enough, but the mumbling soon turned into laboured breathing and his body began to twitch. Yuri frowned in concern and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Raphael?"

"No get away!" he murmured as tears began to flow, "Leave us alone!" Yuri looked around wondering if she should go and alert his father or one of his brothers but something stopped her.

"Raphael it's a dream." She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly, "Raph?" He began to scream as he thrashed narrowly missing her with his fists.

"Please stop!" He yelled as tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

"Raph you have to wake up!" Yuri shouted as she moved in front of him and shook both shoulders, "Raph!"

"He won't wake up." She spun around at the voice to see Leo standing behind them with a sad look on his face. She frowned more at the fact that she hadn't even sensed his presence then at what he had told her, "He's had these dreams since he was little, we can never wake him and when he wakes up he says he doesn't remember the dreams." Leo sighed, "He hasn't had one in nearly a year."

"So you just let him thrash around in terror?!" she asked incredulously.

"There's nothing else we can do." Leo replied guiltily.

"There's always something that can be done," she replied irritably, "you just have to try everything until it works!" Leo blinked at her not really sure what she meant and surprised that she seemed so worried about his little brother, but then he'd been so preoccupied with Serena lately that he hadn't really paid much attention to what Sayuri got up to. He knew Mikey liked her and he'd been told the youngest was often found keeping her company when she wasn't out hunting demons or her brother. "Raphael, please you have to listen to me! Whatever you are seeing, it's not real! You're safe at home and there's nothing to worry about." She grasped his face with both hands and gently held him still and to Leonardo's surprise Raph began to calm down, although the tears still fell. Raphael's eyes blinked open and he stared at her for a moment before pulling away and wiping at his face.

"Raph, you okay?" Leo asked making his presence known to the turtle who gave him a look that told him he was the last person Raph wanted to see at that moment.

"I'm fine," he said getting up and avoiding eye contact with them, "I'm going to bed." Leo shrugged and watched his brother quickly get up and leave before setting off for the kitchen for a drink. Yuri glared after the leader and would have liked nothing better than to give Leo a piece of her mind about what she felt should be done in situations such as these but she was more worried about Raph and hurried after him.

"You are not fine." She told him when she caught up with him, "What was the dream about?"

"Nothing." Raph snapped and entered his room.

"Oh nothing had you screaming in terror huh?" she raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry I ain't as strong as you or Leo or Splinter," he shouted and she heard someone fall out of a bed moments later, "I get these dreams and they freak me out an I act like a baby when I have them." He turned away intending to slam the door in her face but she had already slipped inside.

"You weren't acting like a baby," she snapped, "you were seeing something that obviously terrified you and you acted accordingly, dreams have a way of making things seem a lot worse than they actually are when you don't know how to control them and it doesn't matter how strong you are everybody gets scared!"

"You can't control your dreams." He huffed.

"Actually you can but you have to believe it and it takes a lot of practice," she paused and looked straight at him, "and you remember the dreams don't you." He looked at her and the answer was written all over his face before he slumped down on to the bed Donnie had insisted he have in there for when he was recovering from the various injuries he always received. "I thought so, so are you going to tell me what it was you saw in your dream or not." Raph looked up to see Yuri had quietly closed the door and leant against it with a determined look on her face. He sighed and shrugged then made his decision.

"There was this thing," he said staring at his fists which were resting on his knees, "it looked like nothing I've ever seen before, an I've seen a lot," he chuckled then his face turned serious again, "it was after me an my family an we couldn't stop it. Then it made a weird sound and these creatures attacked us. I tried to fight but there were too many and they held me down as the first thing walked over to me and asked what I feared the most." He stopped ashamed to go on and jumped when Yuri placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look, he hadn't known she'd moved. "It touched me an then I was back there again."

"Back where Raph?" Yuri coaxed.

"When I was little I went exploring on my own and fell inta an old disused tunnel. I broke my leg and couldn't move and there were all these bugs and spiders and they kept biting me and I was covered in them and . . ."

"It's alright Raph, calm down." He shuddered at the memory and made an effort to slow his breathing.

"Splinter didn't find me for a while an I got real sick from all the bites and from getting cold. When he asked me what my biggest fear was I was covered in bugs, they were everywhere! I couldn't see or breathe and . . ." he looked in the opposite direction, "some tough guy I am, what kind of a warrior's afraid of bugs!"

"To tell you the truth I'm not exactly fond of bugs myself," Yuri shrugged, "and I certainly give spiders a wide birth. Some fears are irrational and can't be explained. The fact that you got sick cause of bugs probably triggered a subconscious reaction ever since it happened to avoid them like the plague." She smiled.

"You don't like spiders either?"

"Creepy things, really don't like them!" she shuddered then placed her hand on his shoulder again, "the other dreams do they happen before or after something big occurs?" He frowned at the question and thought back.

"I'm not sure," he said and stifled a yawn, "sometimes I guess. I try to forget about them."

"Fair enough." she thought for a moment before carrying on, "Raph, the thing in the dream. Have you seen it in other dreams or anything similar?"

"I . . ." the turtle frowned racking his brains and nearly gasped, "Yeah the thing's been in a few! Sometimes it attacks my bro's and . . . you know. Other times it makes me see the bugs. Think it means something?" He looked at Yuri hopefully.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "when you have the dreams can you remember if you were feeling, I don't know depressed or sick or anything?"

"I'm sorry I don't really remember," he shrugged, "I guess I never really thought about it and they never really happened on a regular basis so . . ."

"I can teach you to control your dreams if you like." She said staring at a point on the floor as if she had something else on her mind.

"Would it stop the dreams?" Raph almost begged despite himself.

"It might," she looked at him and placed a hand on his face, "I can't guarantee it but I can at least help you a little." She got up and went to leave, "We can start tomorrow if you want, the others are going to April's to move some stuff around so there'll be piece and quiet." Raph simply nodded wanting to curse at the fact that he felt like a small child who was going to get something special the next day for being good, but he had suffered from these night terrors for so long and no one had ever been able to help him with them before so this was progress to him, "Good night Raphael." She said as she left for her room. She lay in her bed for some time remembering something she had been told as a child.

"_Your dreams are your own and you must learn to control them."_

"_Why mother?" the small child asked as she tried to get used to the uncomfortable position she was being asked to sit in._

"_Because my little one, you are destined for great things and there are evil spirits out there who will wish to try to harm you in your dreams."_

"_Is that why I have the bad dreams mother?" the child hugged herself remembering the one from the night before._

"_I'm afraid so, which is why we must make sure you are able to fight these demons on both the physical plain and the mental."_

"_But why me?" she whined._

"_Because that is the way it must be," the blind woman sighed and reached out for the smaller of her twins who always seemed so frail and delicate, "you have been chosen and many bad things will fall upon you. But you must see past all of that and find others like you who are chosen by Mab herself," the woman pulled her child into a tight hug, "no matter what happens my little Sayuri you must never stop fighting. Promise me Sayuri."_

"_I promise mother."_

Yuri drew her blade and looked at the writing engraved on the Elvin steel, she had been given it by her mother saying that the sword had been meant for her and she must use it well. She remembered the nightmares she suffered as a small child but she had learnt to control them and send the demons out of her mind for good by the time he'd reached eight years old. She couldn't be sure Raphael was suffering from the same thing she had but the fact that the fates had brought her to this place seemed too much of a coincidence.

"Are you one of Mab's chosen too?"

**Another chappy, I'm going off to be pampered at a spa now so yay me! The service at the beginning was not made up by the by, I found it on the internet under wiccan funerals and decided to use it so it is not mine, I simply borrowed the words etc . . . Hope you enjoyed this one. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Casey Jones I swear if you ever touch me again there won't be enough left of you to identify you with!" April screamed as her vice like grip threatened to break the larger human's hand whilst Donatello drove like a maniac to get his friend to the hospital where she could have her baby. She was three weeks early and they hadn't been expecting it as the babies in both the Jones' family and the O'Neill family were usually late. They could only hope that there was nothing wrong with it and that the couple would be blessed with a healthy baby.

"I'm sorry babe," Casey murmured every few minutes as he tried to ignore the pain in his hand whilst holding on to the side of the truck to stop him from falling on his girl, "I'm really sorry." If April wasn't screaming in pain every few minutes Don would have found the way his two friends were acting hilariously funny he glanced in the rear view mirror to the only other passenger in the truck. Serena looked like she wanted to throw up and looked almost as green as he did and he couldn't help thinking about the discussion he'd had with her only a few hours before when she'd come to him asking about the possibilities of Leo getting her pregnant and looked back to the road.

"Oh God Donnie hurry up!" April yelled.

"We're nearly there April, just keep breathing like they told you in that class." Donnie reassured growling as the lights went against them and considering who was driving he couldn't risk running it in case they were stopped. A few minutes later and they were outside the hospital and Serena cast the glamour around Donnie so that he could be there at April's request and they rushed her into the emergency room. Casey followed April to the delivery room as Donnie and Serena were shown to a waiting room.

"I looked into it once." Donnie started.

"Huh?"

"Whether or not me and my brothers can father children." He blushed hoping no one was interested in what they were talking about. Serena looked at him and she had an odd almost frightened look in her eyes. "Um, well I was limited with how much I could test especially with Mikey and Raph being particularly worried about needles. But I found that with our mutation we do have a three percent chance of being compatible enough with human DNA," the last part he said as a whisper then placed a hand on Serena's shoulder who seemed to think the floor was very interesting, "Renie, it's no secret that you and Leo . . . well you know. Are you worried you might be. . ?"

"I'm not sure," she replied hugging herself, "I mean I've missed a couple of periods and I can't stop eating and then some days I can't move from the bathroom as my stomach empties itself." Donnie wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, "I'm only seventeen Donnie, what am I going to do?"

"It's okay." He sighed, "Listen; when we get home I'll do some tests to be sure okay?" She nodded and he squeezed her a little, "Does Leo know?" She shook her head no.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" she asked, "We're not even out of our teens and we're going to be parents! I'm terrified Don and I certainly don't want to give Leo anything more to worry about."

"Leo's good at worrying," he teased trying to raise the mood; "if there was a prize for it then he'd win the gold medal!" That earned him a chuckle.

"So when's Elyssa back?" She asked changing the subject and catching Don off guard. Elyssa and Rose had decided that they would search for the rest of Ellyon's tomes. Don had been particularly upset about it and had been moping about ever since.

"I spoke to her the other day she said they're close to finding another one," he shrugged, "if they find it first then they'll be back for a few days before going off again to look for the next one."

"You miss her right?"

"A little," he laughed, "you know at first she was a pain. But then it was kinda nice having someone who wouldn't just shrug and walk off when they thought I should be eating or sleeping. And what she could do with a gadget was incredible; you know she created a whole new form of magic that could make even the best mechanic ashamed."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her! I mean she's like the only friend I've got that's my age and understands my techno babble!" He blushed as he realised what she had actually meant. "Oh, you mean. . . I don't know, I kinda like having her as just a friend, I'm not sure I'd want to have something like you and Leo have. At least not yet and I wouldn't want our friendship to be lost if something went wrong."

"That doesn't always happen," Renie smiled, "and if you want to talk techno babble then you are more than welcome to spout it at me, just don't expect me to understand it." He laughed at her last comment and jumped as the doors burst open and Casey ran up to then pulling them into a large bear hug.

"It's a girl!" He bellowed, "I'm a dad! We've got a beautiful baby girl!"

"That's wonderful Casey!" Serena exclaimed and gasped for breath once he let go.

"How's April?" Don enquired smiling.

"Askin' for you Don!" The tall human grabbed the teenager's wrists and pulled them down several halls to a private room where they found an exhausted April breast feeding a tiny baby, "Doc says for a premature baby she's real strong an healthy! They checked her over and she don't need ta be put in one of them incubathers or anything!"

"It's an incubator Casey." April chuckled, "Well would the two of you like to meet Shadow Jones?"

"Hey there." Don cooed quietly as Serena accepted the child from April and cradled it for a few minutes before handing her to Donnie. "Did the delivery go okay?"

"Fine," she said, "they want to keep me and the baby in for a few days longer than normal just to be sure, but that's just cause she's premature."

"So why Shadow?" Serena asked leaning over Don's shoulder to keep looking at the child who was starting to whine.

"I think I did something wrong." Donnie said looking sheepish and handing the little girl back to April who laughed.

"You didn't do anything wrong Donnie," she reassured, "all babies cry, "I would have thought you'd know that."

"I guess." He grinned, "She's adorable April."

"Oh and seeing as our best friends are all ninja's, but also all guys we wanted a name that would sort of be in honour of her uncles." April smiled.

"Yeah," Casey placed an arm around his fiancé's shoulders and stared lovingly at his newborn daughter, "and I remembered Master Splinter tellin' me once that you was all shadow warriors and stuff so April an me talked about it an well. . ."

"We came up with Shadow." The red head smiled at her shocked looking friend.

"Wow! I mean that's so . . ." Don was speechless.

"I think he means thank you April." Renie giggled.

"You'll tell the guys won't you?!" April asked then yawned.

"We're on our way," Don smiled and stroked the baby's head, "get some rest April I'm sure the proud dad would be more than happy to watch little Shadow for a while." Don grinned and laughed as Casey suddenly looked a little over eager, "Just try not to drop her Casey, we don't need her ending up like you!"

"Hey, my ma never dropped me once!" The raven haired human grumped as he took his daughter, "And daddy will neva drop you my little princess! Daddy's gonna make sure you grow up big and strong and your uncles an I are gonna make sure no one'll eva lay a finger on ya as long as we all live!"

"Um, you do know she's about an hour old right?" Serena bit back a laugh as the human gave her a look that told her he had no idea what she was talking about. "Maybe we should go; my glamour will probably wear off soon. It wasn't a particularly strong one and I bet you anything the guys will want to know all about Shadow. Oh and before I forget," she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture with the camera, "Splinter would never forgive me if I didn't take a picture and I'll bet you'll want to send one to Elyssa and Rose right Don?"

"Bye April." Don smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek and shook Casey's spare hand, "Come on let's go home and leave the parents to gush over their new addition."

Xxx

"Enter my son." Splinter watched as his second youngest awkwardly walked in still using a cane and knelt down slowly in front of him.

"You wanted ta see me master." Raph asked quietly worried he'd done something wrong. He was sure he had done nothing recently except maybe shout at Mikey once or twice and stepped on the new cat's tail once, but that last was an accident and he was pretty sure that his father wouldn't be angry about that, especially as he'd gone and got the feline a can of tuna by way of an apology.

"You are very nearly healed my son."

"Yeah Donnie says that I can probably stop usin this stupid walkin' stick soon." The young turtle eyed the stick with some distaste.

"So I hear," Splinter sighed, "Raphael you have still yet to talk to any of your family about your," he paused to consider his words, "emotional injuries."

"Sensie I . . ."

"Please let me finish Raphael," Splinter sighed, "you have endangered yourself with your actions. . ."

"No I. . ."

"Silence! You are not in trouble my son. You are only here to give you the opportunity to tell me why it is you felt you needed to resort to harming yourself."

"Master I . . . I'm not sure that I can." Raph looked away trying to control his emotions. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell his father why he was so depressed it was more that he wasn't sure how. He felt that if he did it would be yet more proof of just how much of a failure he really was.

"Very well my son," Splinter closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "If you are unwilling to accept either my or your brothers' help then I have no choice." Son looked at father with utter confusion in his eyes, he had thought he'd been told he wasn't in trouble. "Until your brothers and I feel that you are no longer a threat to yourself you are forbidden to train with us unless it is meditation, I have your sias in this room and I will not return them to you until you are ready . . ."

"Master no I. . !"

"And furthermore you are forbidden to leave the lair unaccompanied, is that understood?"

"But father." Raph clenched his fists.

"Is that understood?!" Splinter raised his voice only slightly and did not miss the minute flinch.

"Yes master." Raph bowed and pulled himself to his feet to hobble back out of the room feeling even more hopeless than before. He headed for his room trying to control his breathing.

"I'm guessing your talk with Splinter didn't go well." He stopped to see Sayuri leaning against the wall just outside the room she'd shared with Elyssa.

"Apparently I gotta be on a leash until I tell em all my secrets." He spat.

"What exactly does that mean?" she asked curiously.

"I ain't allowed out unless it's with someone to keep baby Raphie safe," he said angrily, "Splinter's gonna keep my weapons from me until he thinks I can handle em again and just ta add salt ta my wounds I ain't even allowed ta train with em unless they meditating!"

"Did he actually say with your brothers or include any training?" Yuri smiled when he looked at her questioningly.

"With my bros"

"Well then he didn't forbid you from training with me did he?" she grinned at him, "and if you want to go anywhere just go the same time as me."

"If one of the others or Master Splinter finds out I'm dead." He said not really caring.

"Then we'll just have to make sure they don't find out won't we?"

"I like the way you think babe." He smirked.

"One little thing though." She crossed her arms, "Don't call me babe."

"Anything you say Mistress Yuri?" he bowed whilst chuckling.

"Very funny, now are you ready for more help with those dreams?" He nodded and they went to his room. Once in there he locked the door then both sat in a lotus position opposite each other. "Remember to focus on the energies around you, allow them to become one with your own and let them flow through you so that their energy allows you to slip into the dreamscape." Raph focussed on what she was saying and had to admit he was finding it easier every time he'd tried it but so far he'd been unable to enter what Yuri had described as the dreamscape without her help and he was worried that he would fail at this like he did his father's meditation sessions, "You're not focussing." Yuri sang with her eyes closed.

"Sorry Yuri but I've never been all that good at meditating," Raph sighed and looked at the purple haired beauty in front of him, "I mean I'm no good at all this thinkin' stuff." He looked away from her dejectedly.

"Stop being so hard on yourself," Sayuri made him look at her once more, "it took me years to even enter the dreamscape with my mother's help and you did it after two goes with mine." She smiled, "For someone who's supposed to be so prideful you certainly have a low self esteem." He shrugged but couldn't hide the small smile that graced his lips, "You tell yourself that you are a failure that you will never be as good as Leonardo or as good as your father wishes you to be but I say that's all hog wash."

"Hog what?" she laughed at his question.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you can be as good as you want to be you only have to believe in yourself."

"That only works in corny movies and fairy tales." He shook his head in disbelief wondering how someone who was such a good fighter could sound like a hopeless romantic.

"I grew up in those fairy tales." She replied indignantly, "Do you want my help or not?"

"I'm sorry it's just I'm so used to being second best." Raph clenched his fists, "With Leo around I'll never be anything but a hot head," he laughed bitterly, "my brothers' secret weapon."

"Do you want more than that?"

"I don't know. I guess I'd just like to be accepted for who I am instead of what I'm expected to be." He looked up at her and smiled, "Can we try again?" Yuri grinned and nodded before closing her eyes and this time she held out her hands for his which he took before closing his own eyes. He felt for the energy she spoke of and let it flow into him, all the while feeling Yuri's supporting presence guiding some of the energy to make it easier for him to sense. He felt as if his body was a beacon filling up with light, his heart fluttered in fear as the energy filled him and he felt something change. When he opened his eyes he found a place that looked like it belonged in a cartoon. Everything was brighter than it should have been and the whole place looked like a summer meadow surrounded by trees, dark ominous trees. "This ain't like before."

"That's because the last time you were in my dreamscape." He spun around to see Yuri no far from him walking around the meadow taking in all the details, "I told you you could do Raphael." She turned and smiled at him warmly.

"So why's it a meadow and what's with all the trees?" he looked around, "I though you said a person's personal dreamscape reflects their hopes and fears."

"It does," she got closer to the trees and Raph took a step to stop her but unsure as to why, "I would guess that this meadow was created by you to act as a safe haven where you can take solace in the fact that no one can attack you unawares. Enemies can come out from the cover of the trees but you can see them from any point around the clearing and be ready for them."

"So if this is safe then maybe we should stay here." He glanced nervously at the trees wondering why they made him worried. All of the dreams he'd had over the years were in desolate places where nothing seemed to grow. The last had been in a desert and the sand dunes had swallowed him and his family before taking them to an underworld full of lava and demonic creatures, just thinking about it made him shudder.

"You're not afraid are you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!"

"Well then let's have a look around," she took his wrist and pulled him past the first line of trees and they were plunged into a green murky light, "just remember this is your dreamscape, so you're in control. If you want something to happen then you must concentrate on what you want and it should materialise." He nodded and gulped following her through the trees. They could hear things crawling around in the under growth and the odd bird call that didn't sound like a sweet little finch.

"Wow!" Raph said as they reached another clearing and saw a large castle on a cliff side.

"My thought's exactly," she said staring at the scene ahead of her, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you grew up in my world not under a concrete jungle."

"I used ta read a lot of fantasy novels when I was a kid." He shrugged, "I liked the ones about knights fighting the bad guys and livin in castles."

"How terribly romantic of you." She teased. "Let's go see what's in this castle of yours." As they approached the castle Raph felt himself wanting to run back to the meadow. Instead he mentally scolded himself and kept up with Yuri as she confidently walked ahead, "There's something out of place here." She said out loud more to herself than to Raph.

"What?" Raph looked up at the ominous building and couldn't remember seeing it in any dream, seeing it on a show or even reading about something similar, "Is that why this place gives me the creeps," he frowned, "man I sound like Mikey."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Well cause it's. . .It's cause it's Mikey and all he ever does is joke around." He replied in defence.

"No he doesn't all he does is look on the bright side of a situation," she scolded, "and there's nothing wrong with looking at life with the glass half full. In fact I admire how your brother seems to take everything with a smile despite how much he must worry."

"Any one would think you had a crush on him." She blushed and looked away missing the upset look on his face.

"Certainly not!" She snapped again, "Besides he's not my type." The blush grew and she was glad he was behind her, "This way." She could sense something that didn't belong, a dreamscape always had the same energy as the person who created it and whatever it was she could sense was nothing to do with Raphael. This energy was cold and unforgiving, giving out a feeling of despair and hopelessness that she had never felt before. She led him through several corridors and before long they entered a courtyard where in the centre was a ball of black energy. All of the dark feelings she could sense were emanating from that dark ball that looked almost like a miniature black sun.

"What's that?" Raph asked as he drew near it almost mesmerised, Yuri gasped as images flashed through her mind, images of a darkness older than the written word that had once tried to rise but had been stopped by Mab and her fairy folk, she saw that the darkness had not been destroyed only contained and that this ball was somehow connected to it.

"Raph stop!" She grabbed his hand before he could touch it and pulled him away, "You mustn't touch it!" She pulled him further away and they fell over some rubble on the floor, they looked at the orb floating in the centre of the yard, "But we can't leave it here." She looked at him she held his face, "this is your dreamscape and whoever controls that orb is intruding," she paused and stood up not taking her eyes off of him, "only you can banish it from your mind, that thing's damage has already been done but you will never heal from that damage unless you force it out of your dreamscape!" Lightening erupted from the orb and gale force winds began to blow forcing them to hold on to something to stop them being blown away.

"I don't know how!" He bellowed holding onto a stone pillar on the edge of the yard for dear life.

"Focus Raph!" Yuri yelled over the din, "reach for its energy and force it out!" She said and yelped in surprised as a bolt of lightening hit her and she was engulfed in black energy.

"You will not interfere, child!" A deep voice yelled and the next thing she knew she was waking up on Raphael's floor to see him sweating and tensing up.

"Please Raph," she whispered, "fight it. Push it out! I know you can." He yelled out and as he did all of the lights went out bathing the whole layer in darkness, "Raph?!"

"I did it!" Raph said through heavy breathing, "I did what you said and I forced that thing out, it was gonna kill me and I won! I actually did it!" She smiled at him and got up.

"Well then I think that's more than enough for today don't you?" he laughed at her, "Oh and Raph," he looked up to see she'd already reached the door, "I told you you could do it."

Xxx

"I should have the results in a few minutes Renie." Don said reassuringly looking up to see Yuri in the doorway.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I need to ask Serena something." She purposely ignored what she had heard so as not to invade on the older girl's privacy, she had her suspicions as to why Renie was behaving like she was but she wasn't going to voice them to anyone in case she embarrassed the witch and she'd learnt from a very young age that you do not want to embarrass or annoy anyone who can wield magic.

"Something wrong Yuri?" Serena moved so that the other girl couldn't see anything important regarding her.

"You don't happen to have anything on the lost cities do you?" She hoped that the human world still called them that but she wasn't sure. "You know," she carried on when she saw Serena's blank look, "the city of Avalon, Val Halla, Olympus places like that?"

"Cities of the gods and heroes?" Don raised an eyebrow, "They're just legends and myths."

"Right but I just want to check something." Yuri tried to keep her cool about the great cities of her worlds being called myths.

"I think there are some books in my aunt's library," Renie answered the original question, "you can have a look if you like but they're pretty ancient so you may not be able to read them. You're welcome to dig them out and have a look though."

"Thanks I will." With that she left them to continue the conversation she'd walked in on and slipped over to the area converted into a small library to house Isabella's books. She'd lost track of how long she'd been looking before she finally came across something and when she looked at it it wasn't any use. After looking at three more books she finally found something and took it over to the living area to browse through it. It was in an ancient language and the book felt old and fragile in her hands so she placed it on a table and pulled the chair close enough to read it as carefully as possible.

"What ya readin?" Mikey asked almost making her jump.

"A history book."

"Boring!" Mikey rolled his eyes, "I though you were fun!"

"Sometimes boring things have to be done if we're to get something done properly." She said cryptically reading the ancient symbols and growing more worried the more she read.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he knelt down beside the table and looked at the book himself, "and can you even read that, it doesn't look English?"

"It's not, it's a dead language long forgotten by your people," she replied patiently as she read one paragraph again to make sure she was reading it correctly, "fortunately my people still make their young learn it as part of their schooling."

"So you can read it then?"

"That's what I just said." She rolled her eyes.

"So what's it say?"

"It speaks of something that happened centuries ago," she told him, "when two worlds were one and to seal a great darkness those known as the keepers of the light had to separate the worlds. But not long after a respected seer in this world foretold a prophecy that the darkness would be set free and Mab's chosen would lead those from both worlds against it."

"Does it say who wins?" Mikey looked up at her wondering why she looked so worried when it was obviously only a legend or something.

"Prophecies are rarely like that," she replied closing the book carefully and looking in the direction of Raph's room, "they usually say what the event will be not the final outcome. The fates would never try to influence things like that."

"So why are you worried girl," he slapped her on the back grinning, "it's just some weird legend from one of Renie's creepy books, it's not real right?"

"It also says that the darkness still has some power and will recognise Mab's chosen." She bit her lip, a habit left over from childhood that she did when truly worried about something, "He'll try to destroy them from the inside out, not all of them will know how to combat it. They will fall before the battle even commences."

"Harsh."

"Exactly."

"Hey on a better note," he said picking up a passing Klunk, "I thought of a name for the white cat."

"That so huh?" she gave him a lopsided smile.

"Duchess." He said proudly, "I though it suited her. Oh and even better, April had a baby girl! I'm finally an uncle!" Sayuri chuckled.

"I'm very happy for them, and I think Duchess will suit her very well." She rose to leave and took the book with her to replace it.

**Not entirely sure about this one but I have a super busy weekend and I wanted to get something out before it. Thanks for all the great reviews! Toodles Angel xxx.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**The rating has gone up just to be on the safe side. There is reference to a manga known as Slayers but they belong to Hajime Kanzaka not me, although I suggest you read the translated novels (unless you can read Japanese of course) they rock! Anywho, on with the story!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

"Leo can I talk to you?"Don slipped into the dojo pleased to find Leo practising his katas alone.

"Sure, something wrong?" Leo re-sheathed his swords and turned to him as Don silently closed the door.

"It depends on your reaction." He shrugged and considered how he was going to tell Leo when he really thought that Serena should be doing this, "Um, Serena asked me to check something for her."

"Is she okay?" Leo couldn't hide the panic in his voice and Don could see the leader was ready to rush to her side at any given moment.

"Physically she's perfectly fine," he told his older brother and took a deep breath, "she wanted me to check to see if . . . Um, well the thing is I ran a few tests and found that . . . Oh hell Leo you're going to be a dad." He finally spat out and nearly slapped himself for saying it that way.

"Say that again?" Leo asked in a daze.

"Leo, Serena's pregnant." The brainy turtle placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Why didn't she tell me herself?" Leo asked quietly looking in the direction of the rooms.

"She didn't want to worry you, but this is why she kept getting ill for no reason. She was suffering from morning sickness." Don smiled reassuringly, "I think she's a little scared Leo, particularly of how you'd react to the news."

"Thanks Don." He said as he began walking out of the dojo and made his way slowly to his room where he was sure she would be waiting for him. He smiled as he drew close and saw her shadow by the doorway, as he got to the entrance she moved and stood with her back to him on the other side of the wall. He stopped and mirrored her position on his side of the wall, "Don just told me." He glanced to his side to see if she had moved and sighed when she hadn't, "I wish you'd told me yourself." Still she said nothing, "So do you want to keep it?"

"What! Of course I want to keep it! It's a part of you I could never . . !" Leo's smile grew as he turned slightly to find her now leaning against the door frame looking up at him with frightened eyes.

"We're going to be parents then huh?" he brushed a strand of ebony hair out of her face.

"It's a little scary. I mean we're not even out of our teens yet."

"We'll manage and we'll do it together," he looked down when a thought struck him, "it'll be different though, it won't have a normal life like Shadow will. Our child will have to grow and live in the shadows like me and my brothers did."

"I know that, but does it really matter," she kissed him gaining his full attention, "I won't get rid of it no matter what and so long as it has a family that loves it that's all our baby will need."

"One last thing though."

"What?" Serena looked at him quizzically.

"Are you going to tell Splinter or am I?" he laughed, "And Raph's gonna love this! Guess I'm not the perfect son anymore huh?"

"You're still perfect to me." She hugged him and Jumped when they heard Don shouting for Leo.

"Leo!" Don panted as he ran up to them, "It's Raph, Mikey and Yuri! They've been attacked. Mikey says Yuri's not breathing!"

Xxx

_(Earlier that day)._

Raphael sighed, the night terrors had finally stopped to a certain extent. He still had nightmares, still heard Hun's laugh, felt the pain caused by Zuko's torture and the fear of Hex's spells but the terrifying images he had seen in his dreams from his youth had finally stopped haunting him, or at least for the moment.

"Yuri!" Raph grimaced and looked over the back of the sofa to see Mikey searching for his friend, "Come on girl you promised me you'd go with me to get those comics, it's a convention so I can walk right in with all the other kids and you can say you're a fan of Slayers."

"Slayers?" Raph asked raising an eyebrow, "What in the hell's slayers, she don't look nothing like anything from Buffy or nothing!"

"It's an anime by some Japanese guy, kinda funny but they all wear clothes like the ones Yuri wears." He turned to see her and his face beamed as she approached finishing her single braid and tying the ribbon around the end.

"I'm ready Mikey, but Splinter says he doesn't want you staying out in the open long," she told him ignoring the surprised look on Raph's face but then turning to face the other turtle, "he also says you can accompany us if you want to." She grinned as Mikey turned to his brother who groaned. The youngest gave the second youngest his 'look' and Raph rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He said eyeing Yuri and limped off ahead. They took Donnie's upgraded taxi and were at the small store on the outskirts of the city that was surrounded by several kids and even some adults all in some form of costume. Mikey was out of the vehicle before he'd even stopped it properly and Raph had to reach across and put it in park before it moved anywhere, "I can't believe you got me inta this! He is such an odd ball." Raph got out of the car to follow his brother out of the alleyway and eyed Mikey as he jumped up and down in pure excitement waiting for the owner to open it up for the so called convention, "A little small for a convention." He murmured to himself.

"Hey it shuts him up and gets you out of the lair, besides you love him really," she shrugged, "how've the nightmares been?" He shrugged and leant against the wall a little way from the gathering crowd purposely ignoring the comment about his love for Mikey.

"It's kinda weird, I mean I still have bad dreams about what happened when the foot had me and from what Hun did ta me," he sighed, "but so far I haven't had anything like the dreams I've had since I was little," he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "not that I had them all that often, sometimes I would have a few in a row then others I wouldn't have one for months even anything up to a year."

When Mikey turned and saw his brother talking with Yuri he smiled, he liked that Raph seemed to have someone a little saner than Casey to talk to and Sayuri only really talked to him and Raph. Leo she avoided unless Splinter asked her to join in their training sessions or if she had no choice and half the time she would get annoyed with Donnie for talking about things she simply did not know about and not explaining. Don would then get irritated with her for being irritable with him then they would snap at each other, consequently he was also avoided unless she needed to ask him something. But then Yuri was so much like Raph in that she seemed unable to express feelings like most people. Most of the time the girl fought alone disappearing at nightfall and reappearing at dawn, she got less sleep than Leo did. When he turned back to the store he realised the doors were opened and he let out a yelp of joy before running up to his companions and grabbing their wrists to pull them inside.

"Mikey slow down!" Raph snapped wincing a little as some of his muscles complained from the harsh treatment.

"Sorry bro but I gotta get in there!" Mikey told him and let go so that he could rush in more quickly.

"It's really that important to him?" Yuri asked shaking her head in disbelief at the younger turtle's actions.

"Yeah, his comics are like what my sais and your sword means to us," he shrugged, "even when we were in the future he collected them, only they was all electronic."

"Thank the gods I live now and not a hundred years in the future." She said thinking of how confusing it would be to live in a world that relied so fully on technology; even now she had problems actually using it despite her friends so helpfully trying to teach her and Donatello had banned her from using anything in the kitchen since she blew up the toaster.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a few machines?" he grinned at her as she blushed.

"I most certainly am not," she grimaced, "they just don't like me, I prefer doing things the old fashioned way."

"You say so. Shall we?" Raph held out an arm as if he were about to escort her into a fancy ball and he grinned wider.

"Lets." Yuri laughed as she wrapped her arm around the one offered and they walked into the store with him. They found Mikey rushing around with an ever growing armful of comics and jabbering on to various kids as he went. Raph shook his head and walked over to some of the comics he used to like reading as a kid and having a look with Yuri at his side watching the humans as they happily wandered around the store arguing over the small books full of colourful characters.

"Hey Yuri?!" Mikey waved her over and she obliged giving Raph a look, "These books over here, I know you'll like them!" He waved at her as she approached him, "Come look! I got enough money to get you a few!"

"I'm sure that's not necessary," she told him when she got to him, "You don't need to buy me anything."

"Sure I do! I mean you're like part of the family now and you're not good with the whole technology thing," he grinned at her embarrassed look, "so it's not like you can play video games with me or anything so I'll get you some books," he turned and found what he had been looking for, "here," he handed one to her that was called 'Slayers; The Ruby Eye' by Hajime Kanzaka, "I've seen the cartoon they made based on this and it's real good and I heard the books are better but well I prefer comics so I'll get you this one and if you like it then I'll find you the others to read okay?"

"Um."

"Cool, I'm gonna go pay for these and put them in the car so I've got enough room to carry more!" Mikey almost skipped to the counter and handed the money over before rushing back out to the car and placing everything carefully in the boot.

"Where exactly does that boy get his money from?" Yuri asked Raph chuckling.

"April let's him do odd jobs and I think he said something about havin' traded a few online in case he found anythin' he felt he really needed." Raph shrugged and sighed before frowning and looking around as if he heard something, "You feel that?"

"Feel what?" She asked paying more attention to what was going on around her and then feeling it right before the first screams.

"What's going on?!" Mikey ran back in and looking on in horror at what was occurring, "Oh God!" None of them could take their eyes off of the other customers and the assistants who were screaming in agony then one by one they dropped to the floor and their screaming stopped leaving an eerie silence. The three survivors of whatever had just happened just stood in shock staring at the bodies.

"Hello little sister." Yuri didn't have time to turn fully before she was grabbed by the neck and slammed up against the wall.

"Yuri!" Raph yelled and took a step forward.

"Move and I break her neck!" Zuko growled at him.

"Zuko you monster!" Yuri spat.

"Come now sister I haven't seen you since you and your friends kept that book from me," he grinned as Hex snapped her fingers and before they knew what was happening Raphael and Michelangelo were entangled in invisible bonds that held them just above the ground spread eagled, "and now it would seem that you have found yourself a new . . ," he looked at Mikey, "family was it? Well enjoy it while you still can."

"If you hurt any of them I swear!" She clawed at his hand, but every time she thought she might manage to break his grip he tightened it and made her more helpless.

"Sayuri!" Both boys yelled trying to break free.

"Quiet you two!" Hex waved her hand and though their mouths moved and their brains were telling them to speak nothing came out.

"Don't worry little boys," Zuko sneered, "I'm not here to fight. I only want to give my only living sibling a message. After all what kind of a big brother would I be if I forgot my little sister's sweet sixteenth birthday." He grinned at their shocked expressions assuming they obviously thought Yuri was older, a common mistake, "I am acquiring a gift for you baby sister." He told her as he squeezed tighter and leaned in so that his mouth was by her ear, "If you want it then you will come to the foot headquarters at sunset on your birthday or I will hunt your new friends down one by one until each one has suffered a slow and painful death by our hands." He stopped when he realised she had let go of his arms and had lost consciousness. Shrugging he let her slip from his grip and her body crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. The evil swordsman turned to the turtles, "Make sure she gets all that won't you? I would hate for her not to get it." If either of them could have talked then the two boys would have been screaming at the top of their lungs at the murderers in front of them and they paled as they heard approaching sirens, "Hex I do believe it's time for us to go, make sure they're not caught as well, that might interfere with our plans." The woman nodded and snapped her fingers making the space around them shift to a sewer tunnel. Both Mikey and Raph yelped as the spells cast on them were suddenly lifted and they fell heavily to the ground.

"Where's Yuri?" Mikey asked looking around.

"They took . . !" Raph started but Yuri appeared in mid air and fell to the ground. "Yuri!" Raph ran as best as he could to her side and pulled her onto her back. He checked her pulse and was relieved that he found one, but he blanched when he realised she wasn't breathing. "No, don't do this!" He tilted her head back and made sure her tongue wasn't blocking anything before beginning to breathe for her. "Come on Sayuri, breathe!"

"Raphie?" Mikey stood behind the pair unable to move as he watched his brother trying to save Yuri's life, "She okay?"

"Not now Mikey!" the older teen snapped, "Get Don and Leo now!" Mikey yelped and pulled out his shell cell and before long Raph could here Mikey talking over the line to someone, but he paid no attention to it as he tried again to get her to breathe. Yuri suddenly began to cough and he turned her on her side rubbing her back.

"Raph?" he winced at the sound of her voice but smiled before she could notice. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," he told her helping her into a sitting position, "but looks like your bro don't want us dead yet. He was even kind enough ta send us back to the sewers so the cops couldn't find us."

"How kind." She made a face and had a coughing fit.

"We'd better get you back home." Raph helped her to her feet and she nearly fell back down again so he wrapped an arm around her and held her up.

"Don says he'll track us and be with us as soon as he can." Mikey informed them and stood on her other side pulling the arm closet over his shoulder. "Maybe we should get going and meet them half way, you okay Yuri?" She nodded having given up using her voice, instead she leaned her head against Raph's shoulder taking in his scent and allowing them to help her for once not having to worry about taking care of herself.

"We'll send Casey back to get the car later." Raph said hoping his blush wasn't too obvious, "I'm surprised you haven't been complaining about leaving your comic behind."

"I'm not that bad Raph!" Mikey defended himself trying not to raise his voice so he wouldn't be shouting in Yuri's ear. "I mean all those people, and most of them were little kids. And we couldn't do anything to help them they just . . ."

"It's okay Mikey there was nothing we could do." Raph assured his brother.

"Raph, Mikey!" Don appeared around a corner with Leo hot on his heels, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yuri stopped breathing, but Raph saved her. But Zuko killed all these people and he said he wanted Yuri to go to foot headquarters on her birthday so he can give her a present or something." Mikey and Raph kept hold of Yuri as Donnie checked her vitals, "He choked her till she passed out." Leonardo took in the scene, he noted the bruising that was developing on her neck but also how she rested on his hot headed brother and how that brother's gaze rested on her with a gentle look he rarely saw in his brother's eyes.

"It looks like you'll have a sore throat for a few days but otherwise I can't see anything else that may be a problem. Did he hurt you anywhere else?" she shook her head no. "Well the sewer slider's just around the corner in one of the bigger tunnels, let's get you home."

Xxx

"We have the tomes we need lover." Hex declared leaning against the wall. "The others will not be needed."

"Good and my gift?" He smiled looking out of the window.

"The spell will take effect shortly, and when it does dear little Sayuri will tell me everything she knows whether she wants to or not!" She laughed, "The spell should take quite a toll on her as well."

"What of the other witches, will they be able to break it or the connection?" He turned to her.

"Not before I get what we need," she shrugged, "If they do break it then we'll already have the information and it won't matter anyway. Besides I doubt they'll even know what it is that I've done to her."

"Good, if all goes to plan then we will be able to ring in the new order before the next solstice."

**Well there's another one! I hope you like it! Angel xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Here's another one for you, I'm hoping to get a bit more action in it soon but I have to get there first, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"Hey mom!" Elyssa smiled at the blonde woman at the bottom of the pit.

"Lysie dear! What brings you here? I thought you were in New York right now." The older woman smiled and stood up to brush the dirt off of here khaki trousers and vest top. Her sandy coloured hair was held back in a messy bun with a handkerchief tied around to keep any going into her eyes.

"Grandma and I have been looking for a few things to keep from some uber bad guys." She explained.

"Oh, I see," Angela held out her hand for her daughter to help her out of the hole, "well so long as you're keeping well and what's this I hear about a Donatello?" Lysie blushed furiously.

"What's Grandma told you?"

"Only that he's a lovely young man and you've yet to come to your senses and tell him that you like him." Angie led her daughter to a tent on the outskirts of the site where they entered and Angela made straight for the kettle.

"Mother!" Elyssa rolled her eyes, "I hope dad doesn't know anything about this."

"Oh you know your father; if he had his way then you'd still be with us being home schooled and kept far away from all of the nasty little boys who are obviously out to get you." Her mother chuckled, "He's still in denial that you're nearly an adult, honestly Lysie to him you will always be his little girl."

"But Eric's off tomb raiding at nineteen and dad nearly blew a gasket when he found out I'm the super hero Witch, it's so not fair!" she whined pouting.

"I know dear," Angie smiled apologetically, "so what about this boy, do you really like him?"

"As a friend mom," she rolled her eyes again then quickly changed the subject, "anyway mom I wanted to ask you about the God's temple."

"What about it?"

"Well have you found anything that might be a hidden room or something?" Lysie asked looking out of the tent towards the site, "or a place that you can't get into?"

"Not yet but we've only been here a week you know as well as I do that it will take a while before we find anything like that and from what I've heard we have to be careful as the whole place may be set with ancient traps, tea?" Lysie turned to find a cup shoved under her nose so she smiled and took it, "Does this have something to do with these books you and Rose are looking for?"

"I'm not sure, we already have one but the ones we're up against have already found two and the last one looks like it may be hidden here in this temple. We don't even know what they're after, for all we know they've already got the information they need and it's pointless getting this last one." She took a sip of her tea wondering if Rose had managed to find her dad wherever he might be digging, "If they have got what they need then were pretty much screw. . . um in trouble."

"I see well the next tent over has all the research we did on this temple, its whereabouts and the legends surrounding it." Angie smiled stretching her back out, "if you find anything other than your book you tell us and for Gods' sake be careful with it, you were never all that good around the antiques."

"Mom I was three!" She whined taking the tea with her as she went to the tent to study what her parents' team had found out about the place, "Maybe I can see something they didn't." She murmured to herself positive it was going to be a long day.

Xxx

Anyone watching might have thought it was a dance on the rooftop situated on the bad side of town, but it was anything but. Raphael stood on the sidelines desperately wanting to help Yuri but knowing that he would only be in the way until he built up his strength again, so he watched. Her sword sliced through one of the demons like butter and with a guttural scream it fell lifeless on the ground and the others charged. She leapt over the first and plunged her sword into the heart of the second then spun and blocked the first claws before crouching and manoeuvring herself so quickly Raph was having difficulty keeping up. Before long however the last demon fell and she flicked the blood off her sword.

"Man you are something else!" Raph told her in awe, "No wonder you can take your bro on and live I mean that guy wasn't even tryin' with me and he beat me."

"You didn't know what you were up against," she shrugged resisting the urge to shake her head to clear the odd light headed feeling she had, "It's not like you'll make the same mistake twice Raph."

"No, but I bet if Leo hadn't been injured he woulda done better than me." Raph bore a hole in the ground dejectedly.

"Nonsense," she scolded re-sheathing her sword, "you are not your brother Raphael and no one wants you to be, I keep telling you that."

"Bet master Splinter don't think that," he replied still not looking her in the eye and absently rubbing his arms where he could still feel some of the deeper cuts that he'd made himself, "I've screwed up a lot over the years."

"Everybody makes mistakes, if we didn't we'd never learn anything." She raised an eyebrow.

"Mister Perfect don't make as many as me." Yuri frowned at the last statement and approached him placing a hand on his face and making him look at her, he expected a pitying look but all he found was a hint of worry in her midnight blue eyes.

"My mother once told me that for some people discipline and skill come easy and those people become great warriors," She felt her heart quicken at the closeness of his face to hers but continued, "for the rest of us it's not as easy, we have to work harder to achieve perfection, we're more likely to question how things are done and those are the warriors who have the potential to be legends." Both realised how close they were and pulled away blushing furiously, "So are we up here to train or what?" He chuckled and lunged at her hoping to catch her off guard but she dodged and he nearly lost his balance, "Raph you're still out of shape, why don't we work on something that should build you back up again?"

"Aw come on! I ain't done nothin' for months! I can finally move without crutches or a cane or even a limp you don't seriously want me ta meditate of somethin'?!" He grouched.

"If you don't built your muscles up slowly then you could end up doing yourself more harm and then you'll be out of action even longer." She said patiently knowing damn well she'd be just as impatient if the situations were reversed.

"Fine!" He sighed in defeat, if it had been Leo he would have argued till he was blue in the face but he never seemed to get that mad at her. They'd argued a few times but that's what a couple of headstrong people are bound to do every now and again and they'd always apologised quickly enough after. She approached him and stood a couple of feet away and facing him.

"Mirror the katas I do, do them as slowly as I do and concentrate on both the fluidity of the movement and the quality of your breathing." He nodded and did as she said mirroring her every move and paying attention to what he was doing, after a while he was barely paying attention to her and he felt a calmness he hadn't felt since he was a child. Not long after the calmness he realised he was starting to feel odd, or perhaps it wasn't so much odd as more in tune. It was like he could feel the heart beat of the city, all of the people moving around, the birds living here and there the rodents making their way around and . . . The yelp brought him out of his little trance and he looked towards Yuri who was on her knees and grasping her head.

"Yuri, what's the matter?" He frowned and knelt beside her.

"My head I . . ." she cried out again and gripped her head tighter, "It hurts so bad, I've never felt . . . anything . . . Raph help!" This time her cry was almost a scream, her eyes began to water and Raph was plain terrified.

"Hold on Yuri," he said picking her up and heading back to the layer, "good job we didn't go far huh?" He ran as fast as he could ignoring his body's protests, every so often offering Yuri a reassuring word but by the time he was half way there he wasn't even sure she could hear him any more.

"Donnie!" He yelled as he burst into the layer and headed straight to the infirmary, "Donnie, damn it where the hell are ya?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs hoping to whatever deities there were that he hadn't gone out.

"What is the matter my son?" Splinter demanded casting a worried glance over Sayuri who no longer seemed to have the energy to scream simply moaned every now and again and was limp in Raphael's arms.

"We were out and then she was screamin', holdin' her head and she said it hurt real bad!" He said quickly noticing Leo come out of the Dojo with his katana drawn but the eldest soon placed them behind his shell and ran off, hopefully to find the brainy turtle, when he saw Yuri.

"She okay?" Mikey asked approaching tentatively from the entertainment area.

"Michelangelo, where is Donatello, he is needed." Splinter asked as he guided Raph towards the infirmary.

"He went with April, Casey and the baby to check everything's ready at their apartment." He said following them.

"Then get hold of him quickly," the old rat turned to see his eldest returning with Serena in tow, "child is there anything you can do for Sayuri?"

"I can try but without knowing what's wrong it might be difficult." The witch replied and allowed Raph to gently place her on a bed; Leo then pulled him back so that she had plenty of room. Renie reached out with her magic to see what it was that might be affecting her and gasped as she felt the immense dark energy invading her mind.

"What is it?!" Mikey asked before anyone else could.

"It's a spell," she replied, "a very dark spell and it's invading her mind," she turned to Raphael, "when it started was she more coherent?"

"Um, she was screamin' and tellin' me how bad in hurt, but when I was nearly home she seemed ta just go limp and all she did then was moan every so often." He walked over being careful not to be in Renie's way and his fingers twitched wanting to comfort her.

"When the three of you were attacked at that comic shop," she turned to address Mikey and Raph, "did Hex do anything to her?"

"We didn't see anything." Mike said watching Yuri's prone form on the bed.

"They didn't teleport us ta the sewers at the same time." Raph told them never taking his eyes off of Yuri.

"You think it is possible Hex cast a spell on Sayuri at that time." Splinter placed a paw on Raph's elbow hoping it would calm him in some way.

"Maybe." Raph then looked at Serena with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, "Can you break it? I mean you're a witch so that's what you do right?"

"It's not that simple, if I go in blind and use the wrong spell I could give her serious brain damage." Renie sighed, "I need to figure out what spell Hex used and work from there."

Xxx

"Get everything she knows, if you can." Zuko watched over Hex's shoulder as she used a large crystal to view the information she was stealing from Yuri's mind. There were images of her childhood that Zuko vaguely remembered flashing across, they soon turned to her early teens just after her twin had died and she'd run off to become a mercenary. Then he smiled as images showing a place from his native land and two children, the image was watery as if Yuri had seen it through a mirror or a pool but the area he knew and he turned heel as soon as he did. "My love, I need you to send me there. But keep going she may have more useful information." Hex smiled and snapped her fingers watching her lover disappear before turning back to her crystal.

"Ah home," Zuko took a few steps forward surveying the area, "now to find my dear brother's children." It didn't take long to find the large manor house and children could be heard giggling from behind it. Once he had reached the building he made his way around and got a good view of what he was up against, which wasn't much. There were no warriors or mercenary's placed as body guards only a few maids playing with the children in the garden. The toddler threw her ball and it landed not far from his feet as she hobbled up to it a little awkward with only just having mastered the art of staying upright, he frowned at the ice blonde hair she had inherited off of her mother, but the little girl did have his family's trademark blue eyes. "Is this yours young lady?" He asked picking up the ball and bowing majestically as soon as she was close enough.

The little girl giggled and curtsied, pulling her skirt out as she did, "Thank you sir," she took the offered ball and beamed up at him unaware of the imminent danger she was in, "I sorry if hit you."

"That's quite alright little one," he replied trying not to smirk, "the ball merely fell nearby."

"Anastasia get away from that man!" One of her maids shouted approaching him whilst the others ran in fear once they saw him.

"But he gave ball back." She grinned showing her ball, "He's nice."

"Yes, I'm nice," he failed to hide his smirk this time, "in fact I'm so nice I wish to take you and your brother on a little holiday." He scooped the little girl up who squirmed in his grasp now unsure of the 'nice man'.

"You leave my sister alone!" Alex yelled pulling out a wooden sword and brandishing it like it would slice him to ribbons.

"Oh, I like you," Zuko chuckled, "you've got spunk!"

"You will leave now or we will call the guards!" The maid who had approached him said loudly knowing full well who the young man was and terrified for not only her life but for the lives of her charges as well, they were supposed to be safe here but the spell protecting them must have somehow been broken or bypassed in some way.

"Go ahead old woman," he laughed, "they won't get here before I take these children and they are going to be a great help in my plans. So I am not going to let you or anyone else get in my way!"

"Sukie what should we do?!" Alex asked worriedly.

"Sukie is it?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I thought I recognised you, "Am I to assume you're the very same Sukie who raised Princess Azmaria!" He bowed and her face told all, "Well it must hurt to know that you are unable to protect her children as well." With one more laugh he grabbed Alex's wrist, "Hex." With that simple name spoken he disappeared and Sukie was left looking at an empty space. The old woman fell to her knees and wept for the two children she had promised to protect but had failed so miserably.

"Gods protect them, please."

**Well another chappy, I know where I want to go with this one I'm just not sure how to do it yet so I'm afraid the chapters will be a little slow for the time being but I will get a bit more action in soon I promise! I hope you're still enjoying it all the same, oh and I'd like to mention to Eve; all will be explained in due time trust me! Hope you like this one! Toodles Angel xxx P.S. Sorry it's a little short I hope to make the next one longer! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Despite the fact Donatello had ordered Yuri not to practice until her head completely cleared itself Yuri worked with her sword as if it were a slow and intricate dance. One kata would give way to another and as she progressed her movements became faster and the sword became nothing but a blur to the untrained eye. Splinter stood to the side of the doorway to the dojo, not for the first time, admiring the girl's skill. She was still a child and yet she could match his eldest with a blade, although he still could best her hand to hand and that is why she was increasingly found joining in with the turtle's daily training. He also knew that Raphael joined her out in the city and had the impression she was helping him in some way and was sure she was giving him instruction in her own form of fighting which seemed a mixture of various forms found on earth. Currently the family were restricted underground once they had found out what the spell inflicted on Yuri was capable of and were hoping that the various protective barriers raised by Elyssa, Rose and Serena would hold until they could break the connection with Yuri's mind so that Hex could not use Yuri to spy on them and attack them all while they slept. As it stood it was likely the foot now knew of the barriers and had Yuri's memories to help find their way to the layer so it was only a matter of time before they would have to flee their third home. He looked up just in time to see Yuri abruptly stop and hold her head as if to stop the room spinning.

"You must rest child," he said revealing his presence, "Serena tells me that you are lucky that your mind is still intact from what Hex has done."

"I don't have time to rest Master," she replied respectfully, "they must know how to get here and it's all my fault." She clenched her fists at her side feeling the bindings of her sword's hilt dig into her hand. "I have to be ready to put this right."

"There is a place we can retreat to once Hex can no longer invade your mind," he reassured careful not to mention any hint of where the farmhouse was or who it belonged to, "we will be safe there and Rose tells me that due to it's location the protection spells will be far stronger there."

"It shouldn't be an issue in the first place I should have been strong enough to fight it off, after all my mother taught me as a child about controlling my mind and I let Hex sift through my memories like a kid's story book." She glanced to her right in the direction of Shadow crying and heard a faint "I'll get her." From Mikey then put her sword away in defeat.

"You are young and Hex is very powerful," the old rat placed a paw on her elbow, "no one blames you child. What has happened is not your fault."

"I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to this family because of me." She told him quietly not meeting his eyes.

"Whatever happens this family will pull together as it always has and find a way to survive. Do not worry yourself Sayuri for it will get you nowhere. Raphael is watching a movie with Casey; perhaps you would like to join them." With another sigh she walked off in the direction of the televisions and he gave her a knowing smile.

"When do you think she'll peg that she's a part of this family too?" Serena asked dropping the spell that had been hiding her.

"Soon enough I hope, Raphael cares very deeply for her even though he has yet to realise it."

"She seems to have opened up more compared to when she first started staying here," Renie crossed her arms, "I saw her feeding little Shadow yesterday when Mikey had fallen asleep during babysitting duties, she was singing to her amazingly." Serena almost laughed at the surprised look from the ninja master, "it wasn't very loud but she's actually got a very pretty voice, sounded like she might have had lessons at some point."

"Perhaps."

Xxx

"You are working for me!" Tatsu bellowed and knocked a table over, "I demand that you tell me what I wish to know!"

"Unfortunately Master," Hex stressed the word master trying to hold her patience, "with all of the spells erected your foot ninja will never get near the place no matter how good the directions gleaned from Yuri are."

"Then I suggest you work on breaking those spells, I wish to have the turtles beg for mercy at my feet!" The newest leader of the foot steamed and paced around the room missing the roll of Hex's eyes, "And why are there children in the foot holding cells?!"

"One of those children is essential in the casting of one of my more elaborate spells," she explained not bothering to hide the bored tone in her voice, "I have other plans for the girl."

"Do I get an explanation of these plans?" he asked furiously and drew a katana.

"That is mine and Zuko's business." She studied her finger nails completely unimpressed.

"You both work for me!" He growled and charged at her intending to give her something to remember her place but he stopped in mid air when she waved her hand. The woman's eyes flashed black and she grinned.

"Oh I was hoping you'd give me an excuse you pathetic little mortal!" she chuckled, "Do you really think you can control me or my lover? I mean do you seriously believe you could hurt me with a simple sword, I have more power than your little mind could possibly comprehend and this is the last time you ever speak to me like I'm your slave!" This time her eyes glowed red and Tatsu began to scream as his body suddenly burst into flames, a few seconds later all that was left was ashes.

"Hexanna?" Zuko entered and eyed the pile of ash on the floor raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"I hate it when you call me that," she pouted, "besides he was getting on my nerves!"

"The foot are useful Hex." He shook his head but wasn't mad.

"Who says the foot have to know? It won't be long now and we'll no longer need any of them when we have the dark one and her army and soon this world will be ours!"

"She will open the gateways to our own world and chaos will reign!" Zuko took her hand and kissed it.

"Mmn! I can't wait." She grinned and leaned in for a kiss. "Oh I found something in your dear little sister's memories, it seems she has suspicions that at least one of those turtles is one of Mab's chosen."

"Is that so?" the swordsman mused; "Now that is interesting. But is it possible?"

"I was unaware that it was but there is still magic here so I suppose Mab would be able to do such a thing, but this does mean that we will have to be careful."

"How so?"

"The prophecy states that her chosen will lead an army against the dark one, while it doesn't state which side will win there is the possibility that the turtles could sway the balance. They have beaten incredible odds before considering that they don't even know magic." Hex waved her hand and an image of the demon shredder appeared before them, "Using weapons known as the fangs of the dragon, the turtles gathered together not only the so called Justice Force, but also the Purple dragons and that Bishop character along with his soldiers. How they managed to persuade such people to work together I have no idea. Either way they led the way to victory and mastered chi magic."

"Chi magic is nothing like true magic though?"

"No but it does mean that they have the potential to wield both magic and magical weapons. If that is allowed to happen then we may meet more resistance than originally expected. I highly doubt that it will cause too many problems at present but if they're allowed to learn the old ways or they're allowed to find weapons to counter the dark one's forces then things will get very hard very quickly."

"They're nothing but children." He growled.

"Now perhaps; but they will grow, and with two powerful witches on their side it won't take long for them to realise what they are capable of." The dark witch shrugged.

Xxx

Elyssa bit her lip as she quietly slipped into Don's lab to find him working on a gadget on his desk. She stifled a giggle and tiptoed over to him.

"Mikey I'm a little too busy right now to be dealing with any of your video game dilemmas." He nearly jumped out of his shell when two hands that were definitely not Mikey's covered his eyes and there was a feminine giggle.

"Guess again brainiac." Elyssa took a step back and grinned widely.

"Elyssa!" Before he could stop himself Don was already up and grabbing her in a huge bear hug.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder I see." She raised an eyebrow and nearly laughed at his deep blush. "Missed you too sweetie." She bit her lip for a moment before making up her mind and giving him a peck on his beak making him flush even more.

"Um. . . I um. . ." he stuttered absent mindedly reaching for the spot she had kisses not really sure it had actually happened or if he had fallen asleep at his desk again.

"So what you working on?" She changed the subject to allow his heart to go back to a normal pace, along with her own of course.

"Right now I'm building a scanner that can give us a more detailed picture of Renie and Leo's baby than a regular one can." Don said turning back to it and frowning, "But I can't figure out how to get the detail without endangering the baby or Serena."

"Want me to help?" The blonde asked.

"Maybe later I need a break. When'd you get back anyway?" Don asked as he popped his shoulders.

"This morning," she shrugged, "Grandma's still in LA but I got a little restless so I came back to the big apple first."

"Anyone told you what's been happening the last few days?" She gave him a look which obviously meant no one had and expected him to tell her. "Well Hex managed to cast a spell on Yuri, Serena said something about a memory purge. . ."

"Oh, they're nasty." She winced.

"Yeah we noticed," he replied grimly, "anyway, when Yuri woke up and her mind rebooted she told us that Hex and Zuko know where we are now, which means it won't be long before we have to move again," he indicated to a load of boxes in the corner, "Serena's working on removing Hex's connection from Yuri's mind then we'll move. But we can't risk mentioning where until it's done or Hex will know where that is too. I think Splinter's spoken to your grandma about it somehow though, but that's why I didn't get hold of you."

"Wow you guys certainly been having more fun than I have." She shook her head, "I swear I was going to go nuts if I had to listen to one more animated explanation of why a stone had a hole carved in it, my dad really needs to get some friends that aren't archaeologists." She rested on the edge of the table and groaned.

"That bad huh?" He chuckled.

"I love my parents I really do, I even like history but even I don't get excited about rocks with holes in them, I mean we already know how people used to grind grain in those days why get excited about finding ancient proof of that when there's loads of it already found?" She blinked then looked at Don who was grinning, "Sorry I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"Yep, hey maybe you ought to find Serena and see if you can't help her with Yuri's problem." He stood up and stretched again.

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"What? No!"

"Relax Don I'm joking." She laughed.

"Oh, good. But seriously the sooner we move the better. Yuri's obsessing over that fact that she might be responsible for getting us hurt and is on a serious guilt trip for us having to move in the first place."

"I swear you worry more than Leo does." She told him and leaned over to give him another kiss this time on his cheek, "It's really cute." He blushed again and was very sorry to see her leave. "Renie!" She called trying to find her fellow witch.

"I'm over here." Serena called back and Lysie found the girl sitting on one of the sofa's with a huge book on her lap and a bowl of chocolates beside her.

"Got enough chocolate?" Lysie teased.

"If I'm going to get fat I'm going to do it right." The other shrugged.

"Okay, Don filled me in on what's been happening with Yuri any ideas?" Elyssa picked up a discarded book on the coffee table and began leafing through it.

"Well I thought maybe a protection spell but this is a little out of my league," Renie let out a frustrated groan, "I can cope with all sorts of attack spells, summoning spells or even location spells but spells that deal with the mind are so much more complex!"

"With that I can agree, fortunately Grandma Rose is an expert in all forms of spells and made sure that we covered a little about mind purges," Elyssa noticed the shocked look Serena gave her and rolled her eyes, "Don't ask. I find it better to just accept that my grandma knows an obscene amount about all things magical, even stuff that's been lost for millennia. I tried to figure it out once and got a headache trying. Just think of her as a less furry, magical version of Splinter."

"Right, so do you know anything that might help? Or should we wait for Rose?" Serena closed the book in her lap.

"A protection spell won't work," Lysie explained, "Hex is already in there, I don't think there is a spell that can get rid of Hex. Does she still have headaches or episodes?"

"Occasionally, why?"

"Well it means that Hex is still checking every once in a while, possibly to see if any of the guys have let slip where you're planning to go when you have broken the link. With Hex already in there then Sayuri's going to have to play a hand in getting rid of her. She'll need help though." Elyssa snapped her fingers and one of her own books appeared in her right hand and she placed the book she'd been looking at back onto the coffee table. "There is a spell I can use to get within her mind, it may take the both of us but we should be able to help Yuri get Hex out and keep her out. Knowing Yuri she'll only need a little help, it must be killing her to have someone invade her mind and not be able to fight it off."

"Well let's just say she's doing a very good impression of Leonardo right now."

"Who's doing an impression of me?" Leo popped his head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Were you eavesdropping Leo?" Elyssa asked incredulously.

"No I just heard my name." He replied with a straight face.

"Yes well anyway, we were talking about Yuri." His girlfriend filled him in.

"She still won't tell us when her birthday is," he rubbed the back of his neck, "at this rate I'm sure she's going to just disappear one night and we won't see her again."

"What happens on her birthday?" he frowned at Elyssa's question but figured that maybe Don had forgotten to mention after everything that had happened since the young witch had gone off searching for the rest of the tomes. He sighed and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Zuko told her he had a birthday present for her; she's convinced that she'll be responsible for someone else's death so won't tell us when it is so she can sneak out without us stopping her." His hand stroked Serena's hair as he spoke.

"Great, well if what I'm planning works we might be able to reverse the spell and find out what Hex and Zuko have planned then work from there." The blonde fiddled with her hair as she mentally went over what they would need when Raphael entered looking worried.

"You guys seen Yuri?" He asked looking around the large expanse, "She said something was wrong and just walked off."

"How long ago was that?" Leo asked.

"A half hour maybe, we were watching a movie and Casey and me thought she'd just gone ta check something."

"What time is it?" Serena enquired with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that wasn't a growing child.

"Quarter past five." Elyssa replied looking at her cell. "You don't think . . ." The blonde witch was cut short by a powerful burst of energy coming from somewhere in the city it took all she had not to grab her head from the horrible feeling she got as it hit , when she looked up Serena was leaning on Leo for support.

"Did you feel that?" Renie asked momentarily ignoring the boys' worried looks.

"Yuri was right about one thing," Lysie replied and snapped her fingers magically changing her clothes from street clothes to her fighting gear, "something is most definitely wrong." She turned to Leo, "go tell Splinter that we have to do what he and grandma discussed now, we can't wait any longer. I'll see if I can find Yuri."

"Wait!" Leo stopped her before she could use her powers to disappear, "What's going on?"

"Nothing good! I'll explain later just do everything Splinter says and do not come after us no matter what happens understand?" She knew Leo wouldn't take orders so lightly but she had little time to argue and teleported out of the layer before he could do so.

"Did Leo just get ordered about?" Raph asked blinking then showing a small smile.

"Shut up Raph." He grumped and went to find Splinter to see what this was all about.

"My son, get your brothers to pack some essentials we are leaving immediately."

"But sensei, where are we going?" Raph asked from behind his brother.

"I will tell you on the way," he looked to Leonardo again, "tell Donatello that we will need to make sure Sayuri is asleep for the journey."

"We don't know where she is master." Raph cut in before Leo said anything.

"We think she may have gone to foot headquarters," Leo informed placing a hand on Raph's shoulder hoping it would calm him down, "Ellysa said to leave it to her but I'm not sure that's a good idea. What if one of them gets hurt or Hex summons more of those demons."

"I doubt that you could do much about the demons, however if Tatsu has ordered the foot to attack Sayuri then she will not be able handle such odds alone." Splinter replied rubbing his chin in thought.

"If Hex is there then Ellysa will have her hands full fighting her let alone any demons she may have raised." Serena pointed out looking almost as worried as Raph for their friends.

"Leonardo, you, Donatello and Michelangelo will go to find Ellysa and Sayuri, be careful and try to avoid any fights with Zuko and Hex and. . ."

"Master I wanna help." Raph felt like a child asking permission and was really wishing Leo wasn't there giving him a pitying look.

"No Raphael, you are not ready and have yet to resume training." The old rat said sternly earning a glare.

"But sensei Yuri's been helping me I can fight, please let me help her!" he demanded.

"You have been training without my permission?!" Raph realised his mistake the moment he'd finished his sentence and instantly regretted it. "Gather any essentials Raphael and give April and Casey any help they might need. They know what is going to happen and have been taking certain things to our destination for the past few weeks to make this easier. Leonardo, make sure you and your brothers are careful." Splinter glanced back at Raphael, "we will discuss this once our family is safe from this threat." Raph clenched his fists and resisted the urge to growl.

"Yes sensei." Leo bowed and led Serena out of the room. Raphael glared at his father for a few more minutes before going to his room.

**Woo another chappy, I'm getting there! Wow this one's a lot longer than I thought it would be! Ah well I hope you're enjoying it. Angel xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ancient Prophecy!**_

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Raphael sat at his bed fingering the note he'd found placed carefully on his bed. The note had apologised and asked him to keep himself and his family safe. She'd also told him not to come after her but he was currently trying to figure out how he was going to do just that without the remaining members of the family stopping him.

"Hey buddy," Casey stood in the doorway and noticed his friend had yet to pack any of his belongings, he just seemed to be staring at a piece of paper on his lap, "you okay?"

"Never better," Raph said sarcastically and shrugged, "My brothers have gone after Yuri who might already be dead, they might be joinin' her and just ta make my day I ain't allowed ta lift a finger ta help!" He leant forward and placed his head in his hands.

"Relax Raph, they'll all be fine you'll see." The human clapped his turtle friend on the shoulder.

"I gotta go after em Case." He said quietly.

"I know buddy," Casey reached into his pocket for the syringe Donnie had given him before they'd left and held it in the hand resting behind Raph, "That's why I really hope you won't hate me for this bud."

"What . . ?" Raphael's eyes widened as he felt the sharp needle slip into his shoulder. "Casey. . . you. . ." He fought the drowsiness that followed but lost and Casey caught him before he fell off the bed.

"I'm sorry buddy, it's for your own good." The vigilante carefully lifted his best friend onto his shoulder and carried the teen to the moving van where he placed him on the bed that Donnie had installed, usually used when one of the brothers were injured and strapped him in case he should fall.

Xxx

"Hello little sister." Zuko smiled as the foot ninja escorted Yuri onto the roof, they passed him her sword and he placed it to one side after studying it for a few moments, "I was worried you wouldn't come and after all I've done for your birthday too." He grinned at her scowl but she said nothing to him as she was roughly forced to her knees before him. "Tonight will see the dawning of a new age," he explained and she rolled her eyes getting ready for the typical rant about his plans that all villains seemed to slip into before their big plan unfurled, "with a simple sacrifice we will be able to raise the demon god that was locked away millennia ago when this world still knew true magic. Then she will use you to regain her strength and call forth her army of demons and monsters to rein havoc on this world. When this world falls we will have the power and forces to take our own world and those who shunned me will know nothing but pain and chaos!"

"You've done all of this for simple revenge?!" Yuri spat genuinely surprised having never figured out why her brother had turned against her family so suddenly and viciously. Unknown to them there were three figures scaling the wall and they had just stopped before the top to listen to the conversation between the siblings.

"I trained all my life to be everything father and mother wished me to be, but did I ever get any recognition for it? No! You come along and it's discovered that not only do you have Mab's blessing but have been chosen for some great deed by the gods as well. This meant from then on, no matter what I did! No matter what great feats I managed to accomplish or how honourable I became, you were the one who was worshiped. A frail, disobedient little girl, with more of a knack for getting herself into trouble than anything else!" From the hiding spot the three brothers frowned at his words. "As you got older you would go looking for that trouble and it didn't matter how the odds stacked against you or what you did, you always seemed to come out unscathed and earn more adoration from before whilst I slipped out of the lime light."

"I never asked to be who I am!" Yuri protested still scowling at him, "I never wanted fame or adoration! I just wanted to make our parents proud just like you! I don't understand why that is such a bad thing!"

"Because it always came easy for you!" Zuko screamed in her face making the younger wince slightly, "You never worked as hard as I did, ever! And yet you could best me by eight years old by barely touching me! I was a laughing stock even though there were few others who could defeat me, but now you're going to know how it feels to not be good enough. To not be the one who saves the day!" He spun around and walked over to the corner of the roof and pulled up his nephew relishing in the cries of the boy to let him go and the pained yells from his sister.

"Let him go! He's just a little boy!" She yelled trying to get to her feet but the foot ninja held her firmly in place.

"Aunt Yuri?" Alexander looked in her direction and the hope was unmistakeable even from where she was, "Aunt Yuri help me!" She struggled with all the strength in her body but strength had never been her forte. She was better with a sword, usually using the agility and speed she possessed to gain the advantage, but with two burly men holding her down and restricting her movements she was all but helpless. She screamed in frustration as she struggled harder to get free to help her nephew but they twisted her arms painfully behind her back until one of her shoulders popped and she cried out in pain. "Please Aunt Yuri I'm scared and they've got Anna and I tried to protect her but I couldn't so you have to get up and help me! Please!" He yelped as he was flung into the centre of a circle of markings that had been painted on the centre of the roof, Zuko looked to his wife who had been preparing all that was needed as her husband had ranted and had his fun. She stood and walked over to the boy who stared at her defiantly but she merely pulled a dagger out and thrust it into his stomach then chanted a spell in a forgotten language even Yuri didn't recognise, not that she would have heard it. Yuri's scream echoed over the roof tops and she felt the tears fall before she could stop them whilst the brothers listening were torn for what to do.

"We need to help her." Don insisted in a whisper.

"They just killed an innocent little kid." Mikey whispered to himself not wanting to take a look at the scene on top of the rooftop for fear of what he would see. His brothers ignored him.

"With Hex there we'll be as good as dead before we can get anywhere near Yuri!" Leo told his intelligent brother quietly wracking his brains for a plan of action.

"What are you doing here?!" another insistent whisper joined the group and Elyssa put a firm hand over Mikey's mouth to stop him from giving away their position, "I told you under no circumstances were you to come after me or Yuri!"

"We came to help." Don told her frowning then looked away, "Zuko's just killed his own Nephew."

"He really is a sick creep." She said darkly, "I only just got here, Hex must have known I'd be out looking for her cause I've just had to deal with six water demons," she waved her hand and a ball appeared showing them the scene on the roof. Yuri could be seen on her knees, her shoulder was at a funny angle and Don guessed in was dislocated at best and she stared towards a small crumpled form as tears streamed down her face. Zuko merely watched it all with a huge grin on his face and Hex was performing a spell. The foot ninja seemed like they wanted nothing more than to disappear and the two that had been holding Yuri had stepped away from the girl to edge closer to the roof exit. Before they knew what was happening an earthquake shook the city and Elyssa was only just able to raise a spell to catch her friends before they were dislodged from the walls and fell to their deaths.

"What was that?" Leo asked resisting the urge to sigh in relief once he'd realised that they were all safe from falling. In the air above them there was a large flash and a black dragon appeared circling the building once then landing gracefully on the roof just beyond Hex and Zuko.

"Hail Goddess among demons," Hex said bowing deeply to the dragon that shimmered as if surrounded by steam and was replaced by a woman with dark grey skin and ebony hair. She was clothed in a red and black gown that reached to the floor and covered her hands, "Great Ursa, we have released you from your prison so that you may regain what you lost when Mab banished you."

"My thanks to you, what is this place?" The demoness asked taking in her surroundings, "In what kingdom do we reside?"

"This city is known as New York." Hex bowed once more and Zuko stepped forward to carry on the explanation.

"Much has changed since Queen Mab wronged you my Lady." He too bowed and stayed on one knee, "When Mab imprisoned you she separated the magical kingdoms from this world and removed most of the magic possessed here in order to power the enchantments that kept you in your prison."

"Once the worlds were separated a void was created where she imprisoned you and whilst the worlds are separated that void will always exist." Hex finished. "We have one of her chosen here," Hex indicated to Yuri who looked up at the demon, "she is yours to do with as you please, we also have a child for you to use as your maid servant. I know how you like your slaves." A whimpering Anna was brought out for Ursa so see.

"You are most gracious." The demon Ursa turned to Yuri who had managed to get to her feet, "Ah I see Mab's chosen is quite stubborn, just as I'd expect." Ursa reached for Yuri who attempted a roundhouse kick. The demon chuckled and caught the leg easily and pushed her off her feet, she then reached forward and pulled Yuri back up by her neck.

"We have to do something now!" Mikey hissed.

"I'm not sure there's much we can do." Lysie remarked, "The power I'm sensing from that demon is off the charts."

"Elyssa," Leo looked at her then back at the scene playing out on the roof, "can you make some sort of major distraction so that we can get over there grab Yuri and the little girl and run?"

"I'm sure I can cook something up." She mused. "Give me a few secs and as soon as I let it off go in. Jump off the building as soon as you have them. I'll catch you and cast a spell to get us out of here."

"How will we know when to go?" Don asked.

"Trust me you'll know." She answered and chanted some incoherent words before all of a sudden there were explosions going off all around the roof. The three boys leapt up from their magical platform and slipped past the foot ninja who were looking terrified, Mikey headed for Anna whilst Leo and Don headed straight for Yuri. Leo drew his sword and leapt at the demon hoping to surprise the thing enough to make her let go of his friend.

Before he could get close enough though a ball of energy knocked Yuri out of Ursa's hand. With one glance at Don he nodded and they went straight to Yuri's side. Don helped her up and pulled her away from Ursa as Leo covered the pair.

"No! She will pay!" Zuko drew his sword and attacked. Leo managed to keep up with Yuri's brother but Zuko got through his defences and threw him aside. Leonardo watched in horror as their enemy advanced on his younger brother, Don had just enough time to draw his bo and used it to block. Unfortunately Zuko's sword sliced straight through the wood and Don screamed in agony as it made a gash from his left shoulder down to his hip, easily cutting his plastron almost clean in half.

"Donnie!" Elyssa screamed and sent a spell at Zuko who was flung back away from the injured turtle rendering him unconscious. Yuri pulled herself up and used her good arm to pull Don into a more comfortable position.

"You shouldn't have come!" Yuri said frantically trying to push the two pieces of his plastron together in hopes of stopping the flow of blood. Don just blinked and gasped in pain, "I'm sorry," She told him more quietly, "this is all my fault."

"Yuri look out!" She heard Mikey yell before being snatched from behind and held by the neck once more by Ursa..

"I will have my army!" She growled ignoring all else around her as Leo reached his fallen brother and pulled him away watching in horror as Ursa's eyes glowed red and the same glow began to engulf Yuri's body.

"Leo! She's gonna kill her!" Mike was almost in tears as he reached his eldest brother and clutched the small girl to his body with one arm and held Yuri's discarded sword in the other. The eldest glanced up at the skies to see Elyssa battling Hex with no signs of said battle ending soon and then at Yuri's sword. She'd once told him that the blade was enchanted so that it would harm some of the most powerful demons and magical creatures should it be needed and something told him his own katana would not be enough so he snatched the sword straight out of its sheath and ran full tilt at Ursa hoping his plan would work. As the sword fell Ursa caught it with her free hand and smiled as the blade shattered into pieces leaving Leonardo left with nothing but the hilt.

"Do not try to use something which you do not understand boy," she told him pulling him closer in the same way she held Yuri, "It will never work." With that she threw him away, back towards his brothers and he landed awkwardly on his right arm, feeling the bone snap when he landed. Elyssa landed near them with a grunt and favoured her left leg that looked like she had decided to flambé it and they all looked as Yuri screamed and before they knew what was wrong she simply disappeared.

"Yuri!" Mikey screamed frantically scanning the rooftop for his friend.

"Foolish boy, your friend is no more." Ursa grinned and advanced on them determined to finish the whole group off and reclaim the child as her slave but she stopped dead in her tracks and had a worried look on her dark features. A small yowl could be heard and then a pure white cat appeared out of nowhere who sat casually cleaning her paws in front of the friends.

"Duchess?" Mikey blinked a few times not really sure he was seeing his new cat but it was definitely her. She turned and trotted to Donatello then sat on his chest. The wound glowed for a few minutes before clotting and closing up as if someone had stitched it. Ursa growled and threw a spell at them but Duchess turned her head and they were surrounded by a protective bubble.

"Leo!" Elyssa turned to the leader who still clutched Yuri's sword hilt whilst using the same arm to support his broken one, "picture the farm in your mind, every detail!"

"Huh?" he looked at her as if she were mad.

"I can get us there with magic, but I can't do that on my own cause I've never been there so you have to help me!" He nodded at her and closed his eyes thinking of every nook and cranny of the building and the surroundings, "You got it?"

"Yes."

"Good!" She said the spell and their world twisted, once everything had righted itself they were outside of Casey's farm house. "Let's get Donnie inside." Mikey let Anna down who immediately latched onto Leo's leg and the youngest helped Elyssa carry Don into the house and lay him gently onto the sofa by the widow. Mikey then ran to find blankets and Don's medical supplies to dress Lysie's burns and wrap Leo's broken arm. Once everyone had been attended to and they'd checked that Donnie was stable and wrapped his torso with bandages to support the wound, Leo looked at the little girl and smiled gently at her.

"Mike, why don't you take Anna upstairs and put her to bed, she looks tired." He smiled when the little girl gave him a hug and obediently took Mikey's hand and allowed him to lead her upstairs. Before long Mikey rejoined them back downstairs where an awkward silence ensued as all three conscious occupants mulled over the nights events in their minds.

"How are we going to tell him?" Mikey sniffled holding back the tears with difficulty.

"Tell who what Mikey?" Leo asked studying the hilt still in his hand.

"Raph, about Yuri." The youngest filled in rubbing his arms.

"I don't know Mikey." Leo rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"He'll be crushed." Lysie bit her lip. They all turned at the sound of a truck pulling up, Mikey checked who it was and sighed when he recognised their van.

"We're about to find out." He gulped and moved away from the window to place himself beside Leo. The door swung open a few minutes later and April rushed in holding Shadow.

"Guys are you. . . Donnie?!" She rushed to his side and adjusted her daughter so that she could check his pulse for herself finding it strong and regular.

"He's okay April, or he will be." Elyssa told the red head avoiding the woman's eyes.

"What about the rest of you?" She asked just as Raph stormed in Followed by Casey and Splinter.

"Guys?" He blinked and noticed who was missing, "Where is she?" He sounded angry but inside he was terrified and it was all written in his eyes as Leo rose and walked over to him licking his lips nervously, "Where is she Leo?" He almost pleaded this time.

"Raph I. . ." the eldest furrowed his brow and handed Raph the sword hilt.

"No." Raph whispered and barely registered the furry hand on his arm.

"What's. . ?" Serena asked as she entered but one look at the scene before her and she stopped sucking in a breath at the sight of the broken sword.

"I'm sorry Raph she's gone." Leo pulled his brother into a one armed hug but Raph pushed him away.

"You're wrong!" He cried backing up towards the doorway shaking his head.

"We tried Raphie," Mikey almost sobbed as tears streamed down his cheeks, "we really did, honest!"

"She's not dead! You're wrong! She can't be she. . ." he gripped the hilt so hard that his knuckles were almost white, his younger brother took a few steps towards him and he spun on his heels and ran.

"Raph come back!" Mikey screamed after him as Raph ran full tilt into the woods.

"I will go Michelangelo." Splinter said and took off after Raphael.

Raph kept running until he could run no more and let out a blood curdling scream. Collapsing to his knees he cried harder than he'd ever cried in his life, he didn't know when his father had arrived or even when the old rat had wrapped him in his arms and began whispering words of comfort as he sobbed into the old worn robe.

**Well there you have it, but it's not over yet! Hope you liked it and please review (either way). Just to say I have borrowed a couple of names from avatar, I love it and the names from it, if you don't know who Ursa is then it's Zuko's mother in Avatar. Anywho, toodles Angel xxx.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Reports are flowing in of the attack on New York city," the reporter said as the extended family watched from various positions in the room, "those who have escaped the city are reporting demonic like creatures that appeared out of nowhere, although the government fears that this is another alien attack despite there not being any reported signs from space detected." The screen showed an image of the city from across the river and showed that the majority was already in ruins despite the fact that it had only been a few days since Ursa had been revived, "The air force and ground forces have tried in vain to reach the city and provide the necessary retaliation. Any attempts to get close to the city are met with massacre. There have been no demands so far from whoever is behind this situation." Donnie held Elyssa closer to him as he watched the scenes play over the screen.

"All those people there." Lysie whispered. "Only a few hundred escaped."

"Any news from the justice force?" Casey asked cradling his baby.

"No, I can't get hold of them through my magic. . ." Elyssa started.

"And I've tried the communicator they gave me but no one answers." Mike told them wrapping a blanket around his shoulders to keep out the chill, Serena noticed and waved her hand at the fire which burst into life filling the room with warm air. "Don't let Leo see you using magic." He warned chuckling but it wasn't nearly as happy as usual.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him besides I'm pregnant not a damn invalid and he needs to realise that before I go witch on his ass." They all burst out laughing at her words and she blinked, "What? You all say things like that all the time why's it so funny when I say it?"

"I think it's just the accent Renie." April chuckled, "You don't get many Brits coming out with sayings like that."

"How many Brits do you know?" The black haired witch raised an eyebrow.

"Good point." April shrugged and looked over at her fiancé, "We'd better put this little lady to bed." Casey just nodded and left with her murmuring gibberish to his little girl as he went.

"Master," Mikey turned to his father after glancing towards the front door, "will Raph be okay?"

"Only time will tell my son," Splinter rose and stretched his old muscles, "I hope that with our help he will be able to move on."

"They were perfect for each other." Serena said rubbing her belly with one hand and hugging herself with the other.

"Just when something seemed to be working for him it's ripped away." Don said to no one in particular.

Outside Leonardo sat by his grieving brother and stared up at the stars that were so painfully absent in the city. They'd sat there for several minutes now and not said a word although the eldest knew what Raph was thinking about and he wanted nothing more than to let his little brother cry on his shoulder. He knew Raphael would never do that, that the walls he'd built around himself over the years forbade him from even admitting to them why he had resorted to injuring himself in a desperate way to cope with the torrent of emotions that were always locked so deeply within him. His brother had yet to leave Yuri's broken sword out of sight since he'd been given it that fateful night and it sat where his faithful sai would have sat, had Splinter returned the weapons.

"It's okay to cry Raph," Leo told him when the silence became too suffocating even for him, "you and Yuri were good friends. I mean I know I didn't trust her at first but she'd been through so much and yet she still fought for what was right even though it meant battling her own brother. I don't think I would have the strength to do that if it were me."

"She understood me Leo." Raph said quietly now staring at the grass just beyond the porch they were sitting on, "No one's ever really understood me before."

"And that made you feel better than before?" His older brother pushed.

"I didn't feel second best with her," he tried to think of how to explain it so that his brother could understand, "you've always been better than me and I know I'll never be on your level," Leo frowned hating that his brother thought so little of himself, "but when I told her that you know what she said?" younger looked at elder for the first time since they'd sat down out in the night air, "She said that I just have ta find my way and I could be as good as I wanna be," he looked away again, "she said that all I had ta do was believe in myself. Easier said than done, but when I trained with her I felt . . . I don't know it just felt right I guess."

"Did you love her?" Raph blinked at the question but one look at Leo and he knew his brother was asking seriously. With a few moments thought he blushed.

"I guess I did."

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?" Leo asked although he was sure he knew the answer.

"Like it's that easy! I ain't you Leo I can't do this feeling stuff, I'm not good with words." Raphael exclaimed, "I mean she was beautiful, and I'm . . . she deserved better than me Leo. Some prince charming with movie star looks."

"Maybe that's not what she wanted Raph," he put his arm around his brother's shoulders and squeezed, allowing a relieved smile grace his lips when Raph leant into his embraced and sniffling could be heard, "I think she cared a great deal about you Raph, she thought of you enough to leave you a note. She didn't do that for anyone else."

"That ain't makin' me feel any better bro." Raph pulled out Yuri's sword hilt and fingered the bindings as if somehow he could feel closer to her even though she was gone.

"I didn't mean it like that Raph." Leo sighed.

"I know that." Raph stood up and began walking off towards the woods then stopped turning his head slightly, "I need ta be alone Leo just for a little while, so don't follow me okay." He knew his brother was frowning but didn't turn fully to see it.

"Don't take too long there's meant to be a storm tonight." Leo told him and went back inside leaving his brother to his thoughts. Raph turned back to the woods glancing up at the sky and wondering whether he should grab a jacket before he went to keep out the cold but thinking better of it. He kept the hilt in his hand and wondered aimlessly through the woods until he got near to old man Jenkins farm he blinked as he saw a younger woman he'd never spotted before helping a young man load things into a truck. Raphael watched for several minutes as the truck was loaded full of several belongings and then Jenkins himself came storming out looking less than pleased.

"I was born here, as was my father! I am not leaving because some aliens!" the old farmer huffed as the woman looked at him with an exasperated expression on her face.

"Daddy you are coming with us! Most of the farms around here have evacuated already along with several of the nearby towns. The government has advised everyone to get as far away from New York as possible so you are coming with us and that's final!" Raph snorted at the look the older man gave his daughter.

"Trust me Robert our farms twice as big as this and your animals will get on just fine we've opened all the gates and they can have the run of the farm until all of this blows over." The younger man explained, "And you're more than welcome to get stuck in with the working of our farm as well so you won't get bored."

"That's not a farm! All you do is oversee all your little workers! Real farmers get involved with the work and I mean the real work!" His daughter groaned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Daddy, get in that car or I swear I will force you like a five year old!" Robert grumble something inaudible that Raph was sure involved some choice words directed at the couple making him move, but still he stomped up to the truck and got in soon to be joined by his daughter and whom he assumed was her husband. Not long after the engine purred into life and they began to leave just as the first snowflakes began to fall.

"Great just what I need." Raph growled and began making his way back towards Casey's farmhouse. Halfway back the snow started coming down faster and he had to jog before he got caught out in a blizzard, of course as soon as he got to the edge, who was waiting for him but Leo with an annoyed glare directed at him. His eldest brother produced a warm blanket and bundled him inside whilst ignoring Raphael's protests. "You're gonna want ta hear about what I saw over at the next farm."

"That can wait till you're warmed up Raph, you know we can't go out in that sort of weather without getting sick! What is wrong with you!" Leo chastised trying to keep his voice down so that the he wouldn't wake the others. He led his brother to the kitchen where he had already prepared a hot bowl for Raph to put his feet in along with another thick blanket.

"You gotta hear this bro," Raph tried to get away from his brother's fussing but Leo firmly used his good arm to grab him by the shoulder and made him sit down, "I'm serious! Over at Jenkin's place he had his daughter there and I think her husband and they were making him leave. They said that everyone else round here is already gone and the government want people ta get as far away from New York as they can."

"That was quick." Leonardo said pouring some tea for them both, "Although the authorities have tried everything to get close to New York, so I guess they want to save as many lives as possible and pull back until they can figure out what to do."

"Yeah but they won't be able to will they I mean look at how effective Chaplin's weird weapons were against the demon shredder. They got rid of the regular ghouls but they barely touched demon shredder and Elyssa said that this Ursa's likely to be ten times as powerful, so what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Rose will be here tomorrow morning, she's using some spell to bring her extensive library here and she, along with Lysie and Renie are going to cast a protection spell around the farm and the neighbouring areas. If the other farms are deserted then they might be able to include them too and we can become self-sufficient whilst all this is happening. Serena told me that the spell they're going to use is the same one that protected our layer; the difference is that because there's a lot more natural magic around here it will make the spell even more powerful and with all three witches involved in the casting of the spell it will be virtually impenetrable. Elyssa says it will take a few days for them to set up but the demons attacking the city haven't been spotted leaving the city limits yet so I'd say we have enough time before we're in any danger." Leo stopped as he realised that Raph was staring at the sword hilt again and at some point Duchess had hopped up onto his lap purring away and curling up as if trying to warm the shivering turtle up a bit quicker. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just. . ." Raph frowned holding the hilt and feeling something that he hadn't noticed before, "Her sword, I think. . ." Duchess meowed and jumped on the turtle's shoulder, "I don't know maybe I'm imagining things." He sighed dejectedly and placed the hilt on the table whilst Leo was sure he saw Duchess roll her eyes.

"Come on let's get you to bed, Don's shoved a load of extra covers on for you." Leo guided his brother from the kitchen and up the stairs to the attic room where Raph shared the room with their father, Don and Mikey. As quietly as he could Leo helped his still shivering brother into bed and wrapped him up in the mound of blankets Don had provided, once he was sure Raph would be okay he slipped down to the room he shared with Serena and slipped off all his gear then got into bed himself. Wrapping his arms around his lover he slipped into a fitful sleep.

Xxx

The next day Casey was up bright and early and was found out at the back of the house studying the building. He and April had discussed building an extension to the house so that each turtle had their own room, they would also change the upper levels in the barns into a lab for Donatello. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the barn where he kept all the tools he had. When they had first discussed moving to the farm with Splinter he had called the local town's hardware store and had a load of new gear he thought he might need delivered. Now that the town was a virtual ghost town he was glad he'd for once had the foresight to do such a thing.

"Casey, you are not going to do all that work alone," April told him sternly, crossing her arms as she leant against the barn door, "I'm sure the boys will help you once Leo and Don are fully healed."

"But there's nothin' ta do here and Raph ain't up ta wrestling with me," the tall man sighed truly feeling bad for his best friend but not sure how to help him, "all he does is mope around all day."

"He's just lost Yuri and It's hurt him! Don't be so insensitive Casey!"

"I know, I know I just wish there was somethin' we could do for him." Casey rubbed the back of his neck again and blinked as April closed the distance between them then wrapped her arms around her fiancé.

"Come on Rose will be here any minute and we'll need those muscles of yours to help sort all her stuff out not to mention all the books she was talking about bringing."

"What're they gonna do?" He moaned knowing he'd be left to do all the hard work alone.

"Start setting up the spell that's going to keep us hidden from all the killer demons that have torn New York apart." April shook her head a laughed as he finally got it and made a face to show it. They joined Leo in the kitchen who had Serena on his lap and both were deep in conversation with Elyssa who was making breakfast. "Hey guys what's up?"

"We just saw the news, DC's been attacked along with several other cities, the national guard and all available forces have been sent out but they lost communications a few minutes ago." Leo informed them.

"That's when the TV reception went dead." Serena added.

"You mean there's no TV either?!" Casey yelled and received an elbow in the ribs.

"This is getting serious guys," Elyssa piped up putting some bacon on a plate and placing them on the table along with some toast and hash browns, "at this rate it won't be long before the whole country is under Ursa's control." She visibly shivered.

"I'm sure Rose is fine." Renie assured rubbing her expanding belly.

"I won't be happy until she's here though," she ran her hand through her hair, "but it's not just her my big sister's practising medicine in Chicago and I've got a cousin in Toronto and that was one of the cities attacked!"

"They witches too?" Casey asked sitting down and pilling food onto his plate.

"Sophie knows enough to take down lower level demons, and Marissa's a bit better. I just hope they're able to keep safe and what if Ursa keeps going and my parents are in danger? They're in the middle of nowhere! They won't know until it's too late." She paused and took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm herself but it wasn't working, "I'm sorry April could you finish this."

"Sure Lysie." April took the girl's place and watched as the girl went back up to her room. Elyssa pulled on some warm clothes and slipped back downstairs to go for a walk out in the fresh air, passing Donnie on the way.

"Lysie? You okay?" The turtle frowned as she kept her head low as if trying to hide behind her thick blonde hair.

"I just need some air." He was sure she was near to tears.

"What's wrong Elyssa?" He asked making her look at him.

"There was a news report," she said beginning to sniffle, "they attacked . . . more cities . . . and the TV went out and my family . . . and. . .And," she couldn't hold it in any more and flung her arms around his neck sobbing her heart out. Donnie did his best to quiet her and led her out of the house so that she wouldn't have to deal with anyone else bothering her. Out in the garden he sat her down on the wooden seat on the porch and held her close offering her words of comfort every now and then but otherwise he stayed quiet and let her cry. "I'm sorry Donnie."

"Don't be we're all worried about friends and family." He told her stroking her hair, "I didn't have the time to warn leatherhead or Angel, and April's worried about her uncle Augie and her sister, Casey's mom was still in the city and he couldn't get hold of her when they left. We all thought we'd have time to get our friends and family out before anything major happened but we didn't."

"And now it's too late." She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Not necessarily, we don't know what Ursa's done with all the people yet. Those who didn't fight may just have been imprisoned," he rubbed her back and squeezed a little, "which means there may be a chance that they're all still alive and if that's true then once we've got this place sorted and made it safe we can start figuring out how to rescue them and bring them here."

"I guess, are Raph and Mikey up yet?"

"I last saw Mikey playing with Anna and Shadow. Raph was still asleep, last I checked." He replied still keeping his arms around her revelling in how nice it felt and wondering if it was how Leo felt whenever his older brother held Serena in his arms. "Leo said he got caught out in the start of that storm last night and got real cold last night. We may be warmer blooded than regular turtles but we still have problems in cold weather."

"Maybe we should go back inside so my Donnie bear doesn't get cold." She said in a sickeningly cute and teasing voice Don blushed very hard.

"Excuse me?" Just as the words left his mouth and Lysie was about to reply there was a flash of light on the grass.

"Grandma, Sophie, Marissa!" Lysie squealed in Don's ear making him wince slightly and the girl rushed to her family members to pull them into a big hug.

"Hello Lysie dear," Rose waved her hand and several bags, along with several piles of books, appeared behind her, "Donatello why don't you find some more healthy young men to help us with all of this whilst us girls work on the protection spell." Don nodded wanting to know who the be-speckled sandy haired woman who looked to be in her late twenties and the younger looking blonde was, instead he went inside and went to find the women some help.

Xxx

Upstairs a flash of white entered the still dark room, thanks to the pulled curtains, and hopped up onto Raphael's bed. Scratching could be heard as the cat climbed onto his plastron and made herself comfortable. Not long after, the teen's head began to toss as he slept and the odd whimper could be heard.

"_Where the hell am I?"He said to himself as he walked around, soon he came to a cave were several people dressed in rags were working. Most looked like they hadn't had a good meal in years, those that did had a haunted look in their eyes as if all hope had left them, "What is this place? Some sort of hell?" He spun around at the sound of a child's giggle._

"_Actually you are correct young warrior," the voice told him, "this is one of the many hell dimensions that exists in reality."_

"_So either this place is real or I'm having a really weird dream." Raph crossed his arms and scanned the area for the one who was talking to him, "Who are you anyway?"_

"_First things first Raphael," she said sounding bored, "take a look at the people here, is there someone you recognise?" Raph frowned and began scanning the workers positive whoever the voice belonged to was insane. _

"_Why the hell would I. . ." he stopped when he saw a flash of blue and as if in a trace he approached the worker who had fallen, when she didn't get back up a large beast stalked out of a tunnel and pulled her to her feet and threw her to the wall._

"_No stopping slave!" He snarled. Raph saw a familiar flash in her eyes but it was only for a moment as she turned away and began working again._

"_Yuri?" He went to grab her but his hands went straight through as if she were some kind of ghost, "What's going on?! Who are you?!" The voice stayed silent, "Show yourself!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and he was suddenly floating in nothingness, "What?" He looked around him but there was nothing to see until a small girl who looked to be around eight years old. She had pure white hair and blood red eyes, not only that but she had a pair of white furry ears sticking out of her hair. "Who are you?"_

"_My real name is Aradia and I was once known as the keeper of the lost, I am a demon who was blessed by the light. But you know me by another name little boy."_

"_I ain't no little boy and I'd remember you if I'd a met you before!" He yelled trying to get his temper under control._

"_Oh but in the waking world I no longer take this shape, in fact I was banished to a much smaller form by Ursa many moons ago when your world and Yuri's home world were one. It was I who helped Queen Mab of the faerie folk to separate the worlds and create the void like prison she was banished to."_

"_So why are you here! Why is Yuri in that place? I thought she was dead." His voice teetered away towards the end and he looked away from Aradia._

"_Your Sayuri was not killed by Ursa that night. She was sacrificed to the god of this hell dimension so that Ursa would be given the power to resurrect her demon army. There is a way to rescue her but we must be swift, your friends will raise a protection spell that will mean they will know if you leave, they will even be able to use the spell to track you beyond the spell's limits." Aradia pointed behind her and a cavern could be seen behind her. "This cavern is found deep beneath your city and it houses an ancient gateway that I can open to Yuri's world where I will have the power to get us to that hell dimension."_

"_Why me?" Raph asked staring at the cavern. He was positive he and his brother's had been there before, maybe when they'd been to the Elintian underground city._

"_Because you are the one I choose!" The child demon replied irritably, "Now wake up already!"_

Raph sat up quickly panting and looking down at the white cat, which had been dislodged as he'd moved and was now licking her paws whilst sitting on the floor. He growled and reached under his bed where he knew a duffle bag could be found. He shoved some warm clothes in and some blankets, he then went over to Mikey's bed and pulled out his younger brother's secret stash of food Mikey had hidden under a loose board. Once the food was in the bag he pulled on his warmest clothes and slipped over to Don's bed where he knew he'd find a pen and some paper, he didn't write much just explained what he was doing and telling them not to follow him. Then he threw the bag over his shoulder and opened the window.

"You comin' or not?" Raph asked not turning to look at the cat he now knew was called Aradia. She hopped up onto the sill and out the window soon to be followed by Raph who didn't look back until he reached the outskirts of the woods.

"We should hurry before you family and friends realise what has happened." He heard Aradia tell him and before long he was running towards the nearest town hoping he could find an abandoned car that would at least get him to the borders of the city.

**Well another one and this one was kinda long! I hope to get another one out before next week as I start college again Monday and won't have as much time but if I don't I apologise for any future delay in updating I'm probably stressing over deadlines! Hope you like it and as always please review either way! Toodles Angel xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"On man! Guys we have a problem!" Mikey yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran downstairs waving a piece of paper and looking frantic.

"What is it Mikey?" Don asked as his youngest brother ran into the room.

"Raph's gone!"

"What?!" Don stood up and winced at the still sore wound. "Get the others, now!" Don went to find Elyssa and the other resident witches whilst Mikey ran off to get the rest of the ever growing family.

"Raph took off?" Casey asked as they all gathered in the living room.

"He's gone and we don't know when he left!" Mikey said panicking, "what if he left first thing this morning and we never noticed? We all left him alone to sleep cause of last night and now he's gone and . . ." Splinter stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and took the note. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath upon reading its contents then passed it to Elyssa.

"It says_; Yuri's alive, don't ask me how I know I just do but she needs help. I'm going to find her, don't come after me it's too dangerous right now. If I don't come back then I love you guys, just don't repeat that if I do._ Signed _Raph_." Elyssa looked over at Rose with a shocked look on her face, "Is that possible, could Yuri be alive?"

"Anything's possible Lysie you should know that by now." The old woman replied, "You said that when Ursa Killed Yuri, her eyes glowed red and that glow surrounded Yuri before she disappeared?"

"That's how it happened." Leo nodded itching to go after his brother.

"I have been studying what Serena managed to translate from the tomes along with the tomes my Lysie recovered and it speaks of a dark one locked away in a void of darkness, stripped of her powers. One book mentions that she is linked to a hell dimension where the demon god residing there has the power to grant her certain powers should she offer him gifts. Perhaps Yuri was that gift."

"But Yuri's not a thing to give away!" Mikey exclaimed edging closer to the door so he could be the first to go after Raph.

"We know that but Demons have a very different view on life, they view those who are weaker than them as inferior." Rose explained, "However, you told me that Zuko revealed she was chosen by not only Mab but also the gods for some great deed. That would make her very desirable to a demon lord or God. It's most likely the creature she sacrificed Sayuri to may have desired Yuri as some sort of slave." She turned to her two granddaughters, "Elyssa, you and Marissa use your magic to see if you can find Raphael." The two nodded and with a blink they were gone, "Michelangelo, have you seen Duchess this morning?"

"No but . . ."

"Go and see if you can't find her somewhere on the farm would you, I have my suspicions about that cat." She watched the youngest turtle go and stood in thought for a while.

"What's wrong with Duchess?" Leo asked thoroughly confused at this point, "And why would some demon want Yuri as a slave just cause she's chosen?"

"Well you see there are many different kinds of demons, as I am told you discovered when you were under the tutelage of the tribunal. Some are your stereotypical type who feed off the despair of those who would live in the light. Others are essentially on our side, to a certain extent. They will ally themselves with the forces of good and fight against those who would wish to destroy freedom and peace." Rose glance around to make sure she had everyones attention as she had no desire to repeat herself, "One of these demons was, most famously, known as Aradia keeper of the lost. This demon was touched by the light and legend has it, had a major role in the separation of the lost cities and this world."

"Wait Sayuri once asked me if I had any books on those. What does this have to do with everything?" Serena asked.

"I believe that Yuri hails from the world created to house those lost cities. It's said that Mab and her faeries used all of their power to separate the worlds so that a void of darkness could be created, but it was too much and the faerie folk died out, or so they say. As with all legends that are based on truth, that truth can be tainted with time."

"But what does this have to do with my son's new cat?" Splinter asked trying very hard to understand how everything was connected.

"Yuri could understand that cat easily," she pointed to the ginger tabby curled up on top of a shelf, "now all cats can do some interesting things, that's why the Egyptians worshiped them so many years ago and also why we witches often use them as familiars to strengthen and help our magic. But like the tainting of legends their power has diminished over time mainly due to the considerable reduction in the use of magic over the centuries. Duchess it seems has been immune to that and I have sensed on many occasions that she has some sort of power within her. Now Aradia was said to have fought against the darkness and lost, very little is said of what happened to her but there are some theories that say she was changed into an animal form by the darkness."

"So you think Mikey's cat is this Aradia demon?" April piped up before Casey could say something stupid.

"It is possible, you see how else could Raphael be so sure of Yuri's survival and need of rescue if someone had not shown her to him. As I have already mentioned Aradia is keeper of the lost, she was given that job by the gods themselves and it involved finding those of importance who have been lost to those who need them. Namely Yuri. Aradia obviously feels that Raphael is the best candidate to rescue her considering his obvious feelings for the girl."

"But to take him unarmed and alone?" Leo seethed, "That's suicide and where would they be going?"

"Unfortunately that's a question I have no way to answer, Aradia is older than any of you can imagine. There are things she would know that I could never have found out no matter how hard I tried, but if she has chosen your brother Leonardo she will protect him, of that I am sure." Rose went to comfort the young man but he stepped away.

"I'm going to look for him."

"No!" Everyone looked to Serena who had stood up and was now clutching his arm as if he'd slip through her fingers at any moment, "You can't! Rose sent Lysie and Mary for a reason Leo. You can't fight those demons without magic or magic infused weapons. Let them search for now please!"

"He's my brother Serena I am not just going to sit here and wait never knowing if he ran off to his death or not!" He yelled.

"Leonardo!" Splinter yelled making the couple turn to him, "Serena is right, your brother may be in grave danger but going out after him with no means of defending him or yourself is foolish at best. I have contacted the tribunal and they are gathering the Acolytes once more. They will be here soon." The old rat glance around the room much like Rose had done earlier, "The tribunal have agreed that we will need an army capable of fighting this Ursa. Once the Acolytes are here they will begin to gather more warriors and potential fighters which you and the other acolytes will train."

"Any who show talent in magic my family will train as well." Rose added.

"Please my sons, for now I do not wish to loose another son." Splinter walked away sighing going to find a quiet place to meditate.

"Serena, Sophie come help me gather all of the things we need to raise that spell, we'll need to include the surrounding farms if we're going to be supporting so many people." Rose turned and followed Splinter leaving the others to sit and worry about Raphael who was who knows where and possibly dead.

Xxx

"You know I'm not sure this was such a good idea to not bring weapons." Raph grumbled to the cat as he watched yet another group of demons stalk the streets of New York. If he had not known the city so well then he would not have survived this long. The only humans he had seen were being herded towards central park. "What're they doin with em anyways?"

"Most likely they will be slaves to Ursa," The cat eyed the demons with distaste, "she likes to have her slaves perform menial tasks like building her a castle or digging for valuable jewels, that sort of thing." She then looked toward her companion, "I am not like them you know." She said sounding upset, "Those demons take pleasure in the despair and fear of their victims. Their way of life disgusts me." She laughed through her nose, "Most of the humans here believe that we demons were created by some sort of ultimate evil but they are wrong. Demons are spawned from the darkness yes, but the darkness is not evil, just as magic is not evil. Demons choose their actions and who to ally themselves with, that is what makes them evil their choices not our beautiful darkness, our twilight." She growled low in her throat and shook her head, "we should be going before we're seen. Perhaps we should continue on in the sewers, we could swing past your old home, I believe your family left a few weapons behind."

"Will they be any good against those things?" he asked following the cat to the nearest manhole.

"Unlikely but I'm hoping not to have to find out."

"That so huh?" He grunted as he lifted the cover off and slipped down into the comforting blackness of the sewers.

"Have you sensed a sort of. . .buzzing I suppose you could describe it, within the hilt of Yuri's sword?" His look told her he had and she nodded pleased, "If the time comes that you should need it simply trust that the sword will help you and use it as any other sword, you'll be pleasantly surprised I can assure you." With that she trotted off in the direction of his former home ignoring her confused companion. He was almost relieved to find his home still untouched since they had left although it looked a lot more barren without the large number of people living in it. He made straight for the dojo and found a few of the practice weapons but he knew they would never be enough so instead he pushed aside one of the blinds covering the far wall and reached for the loose bricks he knew were there. Pulling them away he studied the crevice behind and pulled out the weapons he knew were hidden there. They weren't much but he had found them exploring as a child and only he knew of them and his hiding places within each of their homes. He smiled to himself at the thought that he had managed to keep them hidden, even from his own master, otherwise they would not be still be there. He pulled the sai out and frowned at how old and fragile they looked but they still felt like they would do the job so he placed them in his belt with the hilt then turned to seek out Aradia.

"I got what I need." He said when he found her rifling though one of the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Good, good, could you see if that brother of yours left some of that delicious food Klunk eats?" She knocked over a box of old cereal and it went all over the side and floor, "For hundreds of years I've wanted nothing more than to eat a large banquet but unfortunately even an enchanted demon cat is restricted to a normal cat's digestive problems. Oh what I wouldn't give for some real milk!"

"Uh, sure thing. I think he used to keep some under here." He knelt down to a cupboard on floor level and rooted through it to find some kibble. "Here it is." He poured a little on the side for her and then put the box in his pack so that she could have more later should he want it.

"I hope you've put that somewhere handy, after all I was stuck waiting for all this mess to start for centuries. All I had for years was bugs and rats, no offense," she added quickly at his horrified look, "but when it's a question of life and death I'm afraid I had no choice." She blinked, "I do hope I didn't eat any of your master's relatives."

"I doubt it," he shook the image out of his mind, "Master Splinter's from Japan."

"Good, well if you're ready then we should be on our way. I can sense the walls the witches erected weakening as we speak, this place will not be hidden much longer not matter how deep we may be." She glanced at her companion and sighed, "It may be some time before we return to your family."

"I know." Raph studied the floor.

"I am sorry for that, but we are travelling to the place where true heroes reside, perhaps there will be a few masters who can give you a few pointers." She hoped onto his shoulder and he gave her a look, "What? You don't expect me to walk do you? I need to preserve my strength in order to get us to Minerva."

"Minerva?"

"It's what Mab named Yuri's world, she was the Goddess of wisdom and Mab hoped that with the world named after such a being, it would help the magical beings and the warriors who resided there to live in a noble and sensible way. Unfortunately, as with any race there will always be good and evil found in each and while the forces of good have kept those tainted by that evil for centuries, it seems even they did not expect Zuko." She sighed then her red eyes began to glow as she produced an orb, "Now be a good boy and follow that would you, I've raised a spell that will keep us masked from Ursa and her minions so this trip is going to be frightfully dull so I'm going to get a little cat nap whilst that orb does the job of showing you where to go."

"Great so I do all the work and you catch a few zees." He raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Aradia curled up on his shoulder and was soon fast asleep. He shook his head but did what he was told and followed the ball of light.

Xxx

"So what's the deal?" Marissa asked as she flew through the air with her younger sister at her side, "Grandma never really filled me in. She just showed up, told me to pack some things and told me we were leaving. I mean she mentioned about your friends being . . . different, but she hasn't filled me in on what's going on exactly and all those boys look like they can take care of themselves."

"It's a long story but I'll try to make it brief," she started, "well first off they were normal animals but this alien goo or ooze mutated them, Splinter taught them to be butt kicking ninjas. They saved the world several times over already, more than enough to make them super hero material." She took a deep breath and chose to ignore her sister's irritated groan, "As for our current disaster, well a big bad has been resurrected and she's going to take over the world then open the gateways to another world that was separated from ours centuries ago. We knew a girl called Sayuri who was from that world and she was trying to stop all this from happening but she didn't exactly know that her brother and his wife were going to do. When it all came off they killed her." Lysie bit her lip and looked away from her sister for a moment.

"So what does all this have to do with their AWOL brother?"

"Raph's head over heels in love with her, not that he'd ever admit it. From the sounds of it he's got it into his head that Yuri's still alive somehow and is off to play hero." She sighed and headed off towards the nearest town, "He wouldn't be stupid enough to head for the city would he?" She said to herself and sent a scan around the small built up area to see if there was anyone left.

"If no one's seen him since morning then he's most likely long gone by now Lysie," Mary pointed out noticing the odd car abandoned here and there along the streets, "I mean this isn't that far away from the farm so It would only have taken an hour or so to get here if that, depending on how fast he was going and what time he left. How far away from the city is this place?"

"Two hours drive maybe, I guess. I got here by magic so I wouldn't know exactly, although the guys would know. Oh I hope we don't have to go back empty handed." They continued their search until it was too dark for them to see anything from the air and then headed home dejectedly.

"Well, did you find him?" Donnie immediately asked as they arrived looking more than exhausted.

"No sign of him," Marrisa relied patting her little sister comfortingly on her shoulder, "I'm sorry but he's nowhere to be found."

"We should be looking too!" Leo yelled in anger at his father ignoring Serena's attempts to calm him down.

"That would be unwise Leonardo." Rose stepped in for Splinter who was looking fatigued and stressed. "You boys may be enough to take one or two demons and win, but if you come across more than that you'll have no hope. And we don't have enough witches to go around so that you can join in the search." She turned to Mikey, "Did you ever find that cat Michelangelo?"

"No, she's gone too?"

"Just as I thought," she rubbed her chin, "If I'm right then Raphael will be in safe hands wherever he may go so long as he is with that cat."

Xxx

"It's about time too." Aradia grouched as they entered the cavern.

"Hey, I was just following that ball thing like you said I should!" Raph whined, "Man I sound like Mikey."

"I realise that, I just like grouching and yes you do sound like your younger brother." She hoped off of the turtle's shoulder and onto a mound of rocks that created a platform. Her eyes glowed and she uttered several words Raphael didn't understand before a light began to form between two pillars of rocks. It took several minutes but soon Raph could see something on the other side of the light and he walked closer to get a better look. As the image cleared he could see rolling hills and mountains in the background. "Well what are you waiting for, go on through! I'll be right behind you Raphael."

**Yay another chappy! I'm back at college now so once my work load picks up the gaps between chapters might get long. Sorry if they do but my degree comes first. Please review, good or bad. Angel xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ancient Prophecy.**_

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Aradia sighed as she sat on a branch watching her companion "playing hero", as she called it. A small group of travellers had been attacked by some bandits and Raphael had jumped in to save the day once more. The demon cat shook her head, she knew that Mab tended to choose those who were noble and pure of heart to be her champions, but she failed to see how it was necessary for him to save every person in distress on their journey. At the rate they were going they would never get to Sayuri before the next full moon, which would mean they would have to wait around for the next one in order for her to have enough power to cast the spell needed to find the correct dimension. She hopped down as the last two bandits ran off screaming profanities over their shoulders and Raphael helped an old man to his feet.

"Oh thank you kind sir." The man said with an English accent as he brushed his robes off.

"Uh, no problem mister." Raph replied nervously, unused to what he considered regular people not running and screaming at the sight of him.

"Are you done?" The white cat hoped down from the tree and landed gracefully on the turtle's shoulder. Raph simply nodded knowing that Aradia only let certain people understand her and he would look insane if he started to talk to his cat.

"Glad you and you uh, family are okay." He said returning to the path, "I gotta go now."

"Wait, please." The other man, much younger than the first approached, "You have saved my family's lives," the younger of the group approached him, "allow me to offer some form of reward."

"Forget about it pal," Raph shook his head and waved his hands a little in front of him, "It ain't necessary, it's what I do."

"So you are a warrior then." The young man asked interested.

"Ninja."

"Ah I see the art of deception and stealth, if I am correct," he nodded and Raph began edging away backwards again, "I am a scholar of sorts and I have long wished to study a master of this art, I also know some magic and am more than capable of fending for myself. Could I be some service to you in return for studying you train, master of ninjitsu?"

"Sorry mister," Raph said looking away and clenching his fists, "I ain't no master, at least not yet."

"Oh that is a shame, but you certainly seem to have mastered the basics and I believe that would be sufficient for my needs at least for the moment."

"Archimedes!" an older woman scolded pulling at the Archimedes' cloak, "I'm sure the boy would rather not have someone like you around, he seems to be trying to leave so why don't you let him. Thank you young man, may the gods shine upon you and bring you happiness." She began dragging him away.

"I could teach you some magic in return for this small favour and I swear on my life I will not get in the way." He yelled all the while being dragged along by the collar of his cloak, "Mother please will you stop that!"

"Tell him he can come." Aradia piped up at last.

"What?" he hissed out of the side of his mouth hoping that the travellers had not heard him.

"You learning magic to go with your fighting skills would be useful and if he's willing to teach you for simply watching how you perform ninjitsu then I say let him come." Raph gave her an incredulous look before looking back at Archimedes and almost groaning out load.

"You can really teach me magic?" He asked and the pair stopped fighting.

"Why of course, but I must warn you now that if you do not have magic within you I will only be able to teach you the most basic of spells. It would be impossible for anyone to teach some of the stronger magic to you if that's the case." Raph was approached again and caught the frustrated look from the other's mother before she threw her hands up in the air and continued on her way with Archimedes' Grandfather.

"How would you know that?" Raph asked studying the man properly for the first time. He was tall with light, sandy coloured hair that fell to just above his shoulders. He wore a white tunic with matching pants and leather boots that came up to his knees, at his belt was a small dagger that he'd never noticed before and lastly his cloak was brown.

"I can perform a few magical tests," he informed, "but don't worry, they don't hurt. They simply attune me with your aura and I can then sense if there is true magic there or not. I trained to be a priest you see, in healing magic that is, so I have been taught well."

"Why ain't you in a monastery or somethin'?"

"Oh I never actually wanted to become a true priest, although I do adore the scholarly side of it, but no, I crave adventure and to see things not seen for centuries, even that which has never been seen on this small world before."

"One last thing," Raph crossed his arms and glared, "I ain't callin' ya by yer full name, so it's Archie from now on okay."

"Oh thank the stars for that, only my family call me Archimedes and I can't stand that blasted name, oh and what do I call you warrior." Raph blinked at the old nickname Yuri had used for him and almost forgot he'd been asked a question until Aradia swatted him with her paw.

"Raphael, it's Raph for short."

"Interesting name, I've never heard it before." Archie pondered for a few moments before carrying on, "So, Raph where are we headed?"

"We need to get to Black Dragons' peak." Aradia told her companion who repeated her.

"Now that does sound intriguing, and what takes us there pray tell?"

"A friend of mine is stuck in some hell dimension; I'm gonna save her and bring her home." The red banded turtle clenched his fists and tried not to think of what Yuri might be going through whilst he was talking to his new friend.

"I see, I see, well then we'd best be going," Archie told him and began a quick pace down the path Raph had originally been walking, "In order to traverse to and between hell dimensions you must do it on certain nights, the best being that of the full moon."

"He may be more useful than I thought." The white cat said to Raph sounding impressed.

"We have two more days to the next full moon and the peak is another four when on foot," Raph groaned, "Fear not my friend, I have ample money with me and there is a village nearby. We can purchase some fast horses and be there just in time."

"I ain't ever ridden a horse before." Raphael thought out loud and nearly growled at Archie's chuckle.

"It does take a little getting used to but I have heard that those who learn the way of balance are naturals at it." The younger of the pair wasn't convince but if it would get him to Yuri faster he was more than happy, he would just have to put up with learning to ride and learning magic.

Xxx

Donnie sat at a chair in his makeshift lab that was currently being powered by a generator he and Elyssa rigged up using magic and engineering to use solar power coupled with the earth's natural magical energy. He was currently working on one of the smaller parts of another generator they had found on one of their now frequent patrols with the other fighters gathered by the tribunal beyond the barrier. The only trouble is that it was broken and he was trying to weld it back together. Donnie cursed as he dropped the small piece from fatigued hands and he threw the small welding torch at the wall in frustration. Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes for a moment to try and regain his composure and almost leapt out of his skin as a pair of humans hands began rubbing his shoulders to knead out the knots that had formed in his tired muscles. Don couldn't care less who was responsible, all he knew was it felt far too good to make them stop. The hands worked efficiently around his shoulders and neck for some time before the hands began to slip down his plastron and he felt someone hug him from behind.

"You're exhausted genious." He smiled when he recognised Elyssa's voice, "Why don't you go to bed? This'll still be here in the morning."

"I have to get it finished, with the humans the patrols are saving each time they're out and all the warriors that the tribunal are turning up with we'll need to use those six other houses that you and the other witches included in the protection barrier." He leaned into her despite herself taking in her scent but never once opening his eyes.

"Why won't you take care of yourself Donnie?" Lysie asked leaning her cheek against his, "You're running yourself ragged trying to get everything done, but do we really need all of this stuff? Why can't you realise how special you are Don?" He opened his eyes to that and looked at her, feeling the blush that crept onto his features. She was so close, her lips so close to his, he would only have to turn his head slightly to . . . but he chastised himself at the thought. They had yet to find any trace of Raphael and to even think of love or any kind of relationship was selfish to say the least right now. But his heart ached so much when he was near his white witch and she smelt so good, felt so nice he couldn't stop the chur that occurred making his blush deepen. He briefly wondered if Leo managed to control that animalistic part of himself that created the rumbling noises they all could create with their throats but realised Elyssa was now crouching in front of him and looking up into his eyes, when that had happened he was not entirely sure. "Let me take care of you Donatello, someone has to if you won't." He noticed a small blush on her features as well as she stared up at him and he guessed she must know what the churring meant. Her hands began to stroke along his upper legs and he closed his eyes again relishing the attention she gave him, he felt the offending appendages slip up his plastron and rest on his chest before he looked at her. She was so close again. He licked his lips as he glanced at her eyes and then at her lips and back again. She moved slowly towards to allow their lips to meet. A moment or two passed as the genius' mind registered what was happening and for once he let instinct take over, allowing himself to lean into the kiss. One hand slipped up her back whilst the other found its way to her cheek as they deepened the kiss and he churred once more. "Do you want me to take care of you Don?" She asked as she broke the kiss a silent plead in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Shouldn't it be me looking after you?" He asked dropping his head forward and resting it on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Don." She felt him tense up against her, "I know you probably wouldn't love a girl like me but even so, until you find someone, please let me take care of you. If you keep going the way you are then you're going to wither away and I don't want that." His mind spun at her words, always returning to her declaration. It wasn't long however before the rest of her speech registered and he moved so that he could hold her at arm's length and look at her properly.

"Why would you ever think I wouldn't love a girl like you Lysie?" He brought a hand up to her face, "If anything I thought it would be the other way around, I mean look at you. You're a blonde bomb shell that would put any Hollywood actress to shame, but you're also smart and funny, kind, loving," he blushed unable to meet her gaze through embarrassment, "you're a real hero too, not like the ones in Mikey's comic books and not even like the Justice force. You don't seek recognition for your actions, although you don't have to hide like we do, but you still do what's right and fight to protect your friends and family no matter what the cost. How could I possibly not love someone like that?" He almost jumped out of his shell from her sudden squeal of delight and the girl threw herself on him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'll make a deal Lysie. You can take care of me if you promise me you'll let me take care of you in return okay?"

"It's a deal sweetie."

"Elyssa!" Little Anna's voice could be heard from the ground floor of the barn they were in, "Donnie! Leo and Rose want you!" The couple sighed and rose from their place.

"We're coming." Lysie shouted down slipping her hand into Donatello's and receiving a warm smile for her trouble.

"They said to hurry!" The little girl called back trying to get a glimpse of the two grownups she had been sent to retrieve, "Serena's making funny noises and they said to say it was time. What's it time for?" Don and Lysie took one look at each other then raced back to the farmhouse leaving a thoroughly irritated Anna behind who merely shrugged and went to find Klunk to play with.

"It's about time!" Leo snapped as the pair entered, "What the shell were you up to? Never mind I don't want to know, Serena's in labour."

"Where is she?" Don asked and ran up stairs behind an irate Leonardo. The eldest brother led the other two to the room he shared with his lover and went to her side to take her hand. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Not far, looks like the little one will be out in no time dear," Rose assured the expecting parents, wiping the young witch's brow with a cloth. Splinter and Mike appeared behind Lysie but were soon shooed out and told to wait until it was over so that they could have room to work. Don frowned as he felt Serena's stomach, he'd read all he could on the delivering of babies and something didn't feel right and he was sure the infant was in the wrong position. "Lysie please could you help Donnie with whatever he needs, I'm going to aid Serena with the pain." She glanced at a very pale Leo, "As for you young man, keep talking to her, she needs to know you're with her." Leo nodded and took the cloth to continue mopping her brow.

"I think the baby's breached!" Don whispered urgently to Lysie who placed her hands where Don's had been moments before. She frowned knowing where she should be able to feel a head and it wasn't there, it felt more like the back.

"I'm going to try something Don," She told him rolling her sleeves up, "be ready to go and grab Marissa for me if she's needed for a healing spell or anything majorly medical, okay?" He nodded and stood back to let her work. The blonde witch concentrated on the infant in the womb and gently pushed out her magic to envelop it. Once she was sure she had a firm hold, she began the slow and tricky process of turning the baby. Donatello had not been the only one to be reading up on deliveries and Elyssa had made sure to read all of the texts her grandmother owned on the subject whether they were magical or not and the spell she was currently using was an ancient spell used for centuries by traditional midwives before they all had to go into hiding from the Christians. Once she was sure the baby was in the right position she created a flexible shield to keep the baby from turning again and opened her eyes, "Okay Renie, now it's your turn. You have to push okay?" Serena just nodded and held onto Leo's hand as if her life depended on it. "Don, I have to keep the spell going so it doesn't breach again so you'll have to do the messy part." He simply nodded and switched to doctor mode as he kept a careful eye for the baby's head. Her screams were almost deafening and Leo got paler the longer it took but with Elyssa and Don's coaxing a head was now visible and a grin appeared on Don's features.

"Not long now Renie," he assured, "I can see the head, just a few more pushes and it'll be out I promise." She nodded again and pushed with all her might another couple of times before the small child was finally free from its mother's body. Elyssa used her magic to cut the umbilical cord as Don picked up the child to wrap it in a blanket, smiling as the child began to wail at the top of his lungs.

"Congratulations Leo, Serena," Don said carefully placing the child in its mother's waiting arms, "you've got yourselves a healthy baby boy." He grinned and they all looked down at the new addition to the family. Leo's new son was the same colour as his father, he also had three fingers and two toes just like the turtles. However, there was an obvious lack of a shell and there were tiny wisps of hair growing out of his scalp. Rose shoed them out for a few moment assuring both that she had used magic to make sure that Serena was perfectly healthy after the birth of her first child and gave the lovers a moment alone.

"He's beautiful." Serena whispered as she gave her boy his first feed.

"Just like you." Leo leant down and kissed her cheek then proceeded to gently stroke his son's head with a feather like touch. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages. When their little boy was finished Serena handed him to a very proud Leonardo who cradled his child in his arms with more care than he showed even his katana.

"Wohoo! Nice going bro! Mikey bounded into the room careful not to be too loud in case he should startle the baby, "Woah, awesome he's green like us. So you think of a name yet? Ow!" Splinter's walking stick collided with his head just before the old rat entered the room just as eager as Michelangelo to meet his grandson. He entered the room and approached his eldest to take a look.

"I had never dreamed that I would be a grandfather," Splinter admitted eagerly taking the newborn in his arms when his son offered, "I thought it would be a fruitless dream." He turned to Serena and bowed, "Thank you for making my son and this family so happy child, my daughter." If Serena hadn't been exhausted she probably would have blushed at the new status given to her, but as it was she only managed a smile before she rested her head to one side and was soon asleep.

"Man and I thought she'd want to see him more." Mikey cocked his head to one side watching the slumbering mother and received a smack on the head from Donnie who had returned with some tea for Leo and his father.

"She's tired." Don snapped rolling his eyes and giving one cup to Leo then placing the other safely to one side for when his father had put his grandson down.

"So would you be if you'd just given birth, Mikey." Leo said sipping his tea not hiding the loving smile directed at his son.

"I just need to change those sheets and then I'll leave you to it Leo." Don said as he approached the bed hoping he would not wake his friend.

"Yes my son, all three of you need your rest." The old rat happily rocked the child back and forth as he lay peacefully in his grandfather's arms, "Michelangelo, help Donatello so that they can do this." Mikey nodded and followed Don to the bed when he did as instructed and gently picked Serena up and held her as his brainy brother quickly changed the sheets and bundled them in his arms to take down to wash. Once Mikey had placed the girl back on the bed the two boys left leaving Splinter holding the baby and Leo sipping his tea.

"Do you have a name for him yet my son?"

"Well we had discussed a few," Leo admitted and looked at his father, "I know Serena and I were fond of one name but we wanted to wait until we knew it was definitely a boy before asking your approval." Splinter raised an eyebrow at the odd statement but did not interrupt his son, "We wanted your permission to call him Yoshi, Master Splinter. In honour of your master. Serena said that she never met her grandparents but it was traditional to name the children of her family after relatives and so thought that Yoshi would be a good name, but I mean if you would rather we didn't. . ." The young leader looked up and saw a glistening in his father's eyes.

"Nothing would make me happier than for you to name your son after Master Yoshi, Leonardo. You have my blessing." He took the baby over to the cot that had been made by the acolyte Adam specifically for them and placed the child gently inside before turning to leave, "It is time for you to rest my son. I am proud to see you become a father this day, and I am sure that Yoshi will grow to be as strong as his father." With that the old rat left the room and his son who soon slipped under the covers with his girl and fell fast asleep.

Xxx

Raphael had to admit he got on with Archie relatively well. Not that they really talked all that much about things other than magic or ninjitsu, but the guy was a good companion. He'd found out reasonably quickly that he'd been hurt badly by a young woman when he was younger but despite the pain the girl had caused, the mage was still perfectly nice about her and insisted it was not her fault she had fallen for another, saying that if he'd had any sense that he would spent less time studying and more time paying her the attention she had needed.

"Well this is the place," Archie said shielding his eyes from the midday sun and looking up towards the peak, "black dragon peak. The horses can only get so far, there's supposed to be an old tavern half way up. We can leave them there and carry on by foot for the rest of the journey."

"What then?" The ninja asked pulling his horse to a slower pace to match Archie's. The mage had been right, he did not find riding a horse all that difficult and found himself silently praising his Master for the lessons on balance he and his brothers had had to endure over the years, although that did not stop the pain in his thighs that Archie claimed was called being saddle sore.

"Well when we get to the highest point of the peak, there is an alter of sorts and a stone gateway where we will perform the ritual. That is where I will need to perform that spell on you that we talked about. It won't be anything that will cause you pain, a slight discomfort perhaps but nothing a seasoned warrior such as yourself couldn't handle. The spell will allow me to use your connection to Yuri to find the dimension she's in and open a gateway relatively close to her. Once we're in we find her and get out as quickly as possible and return to the point at which we appeared to repeat the ritual in order to return back to this world." Raph simply nodded and felt mixed feelings about the coming mission. On the one hand he was ecstatic that he would be seeing Yuri again after several months of uncertainty but on the other, he had no idea what to expect when he got to her. Would she still be alive when he found her and if she was would she still be her or would they have broken her by now. What if all he found when he got to her was an empty shell of a person who no longer resembled the skilled fighter he had known, would that matter to him?

"She will be alright my friend, even if she has been mistreated. With a friend like you then she will be just fine." Archie smiled at him knowing just what the mutant was worrying about, they had discussed it once or twice, or rather Archie had bugged Raph until the younger man was forced to relent and reveal his thoughts. A part of him remembered when he was harder to crack and wondered just when the change in him had happened, when had he become so soft that some guy, who acted more like a dithering old man, could get more out of him than his own family had in a lifetime.

"I wish I could be so sure Archie." He replied studying the road ahead of them and absently scratching between Aradia's ears as she lay curled up on the horse's withers.

"When we do find her and she is safe," Archie cleared his throat before finishing his sentence and kept his eyes purposely directed away from his green companion, "perhaps it would be prudent to confess to the girl how you feel about her?" The older of the two had made sure to make the question sound as much like a suggestion as he could and hoped the hot headed individual he had come to consider his friend would not take offense.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about Archie, I already told ya she's just a good friend in need. That's all."

"Stop fooling yourself boy." Aradia piped up still not allowing Archie to understand her.

"I highly doubt that," Archie shook his head, "after all the times I've gotten you to tell me about her you get a far off look in your eyes that is the unmistakeable sign of a man who's heart belongs to another. Believe me, I know. My mother will tell you that it is exactly how I looked when I was speaking of Talitha when we were still engaged."

"Wouldn't matter if I did tell her, it's not like she'd ever love something like me in return so what's the point?"

"There you go again, why must you insist on putting yourself down all the time?" Archie shook his head, "I mean really, perhaps you are not the traditional knight in shining armour that I'm told all girls wish to come and sweep them off their feet. But you my friend are a real hero and a good man, if she doesn't want that then quite frankly Raphael you're better off without her!" Raph stared at Archie for some time before the mage became uncomfortable with it, "What I'm trying to tell you Raph, is that you have far more chance with women than I do!"

"Yeah right." He harrumphed.

"I'm serious. Women like adventure and excitement and seem to want a man to give them both. You fit that bill perfectly, I on the other hand am merely a failed priest and a boring scholar who will probably end up having nothing but my books as my companions in my old age." Archie looked forlornly at the sky before shaking his head and spurring his horse onto a fast gallop for the last part of the trail before they had to leave their horses behind and make their way to the top of the mountain, Raphael following close behind.

**Well another chapter! I hope you liked it and I finally got Don and Elyssa together! Talitha is the name of an old friend of mine I haven't seen for years, I'm not sure where the name comes from but I know her parents told me it meant 'little girl' so I wanted to use it somewhere in the story. Anywho, if you liked it then please review, if you didn't then I also ask you to review, provided its constructive criticism! Thanks to all of you who are reading this, till next time. Angel xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

The terrain was like nothing he had ever seen. There were no trees, no winding rivers, no breathtaking scenery to be found as was in Minerva. Everything had darkness to it so depressing that Raphael had to wonder how anything could survive in a place like it, in turn fuelling his paranoia with regards to Yuri and her condition. They had left Aradia behind at the point where they arrived and Archie was currently using his spells to find Sayuri using the so called link Raph had with her.

"I can sense her essence up ahead within that valley over there." Archie said not expecting an answer but wary at all times of what might be lurking around the corner preparing to jump out at them and devour either their bodies or souls. "From what you told me of the dream you had I believe that there may be some sort of structure there, possibly built into the hills." Raph acknowledged him by nodding but made no effort to speak to the mage; he didn't trust himself to anyway.

It took them a good hour to make their way stealthily to the bottom of the valley where they found there were indeed several holes bored into the hillsides. The closer they approached the caves the more difficult it was becoming to avoid detection from what Archie had said were the natives of the world. They stood a good seven and a half feet tall and were varying shades of red; their feet were designed like that of the carnivorous dinosaurs he had seen when he had visited that era with his brothers and Renet. The males were bald and very well built, so much so that they would put Hun to shame and the females had jet black hair growing out of their scalps and bat like wings which they could wrap around their shoulders, all wore varying forms of black material although they obviously saw no need to wear armour. There seemed to be no differences in rank between the two sexes as both were armed and watched over the slaves wondering around carrying out the hard labour expected of them.

"From here on out I think it would be best to work without my little location spell so that I can mask our presence with a few others I know." Archie informed him as he began chanting a new spell which caused Raph's skin to tingle.

"What'd you do?" Raph whispered still looking out at the scene in front of the caves.

"A simple spell really, it manipulates the light around our forms so that those around cannot see we are here."

"Handy." Raph shrugged and began making his way over to the nearest entrance slowly, "Do I have to be close to ya or does the spell stay on me if we're separated?"

"Provided we stay within twenty feet of one another I can keep the spell around us quite easily, but we still have to be careful," Archie placed a hand on Raph's shoulder, "while we can see each other no one else can, not even Yuri. So when we do find her then I will have to break the spell again and pray that we have enough time recast it." Raph nodded and carried on keeping as alert as he could with all of the wails that were now drifting on the air from the caverns. Before long something twigged in Raph's memory and the turtle began to feel that the particular caves they were now in felt familiar so he followed his instincts and lead Archie down some caves to his left which led to an opening he remembered from his dreams.

"This is where I saw her." He said simply and frowned, "Where is everybody?"

"Perhaps they have been taken elsewhere for food or rest?" Archie suggested. "We won't find out standing here though so let's keep moving." The mage studied the ground and grinned triumphantly, "It looks like several people were taken this way you can see their foot prints in the dust. Perhaps if we follow them then we can figure out where to go from there."

Elsewhere, a large group of people were being herded to another set of caves where they would be given half rotten food and a few precious hours of rest. One demon joined his comrades at the front and began to watch as the people filled past into the selected cavern. Every so often some of the younger and prettier women were selected and pulled from the group to be thrown at a guard who would drag them away. One such slave knew all too well what that meant and was not broken enough to allow that to happen, preferring death to what the demons had planned. The demon's eyes met hers and she knew she would be chosen this time, which meant she had very little time to waste. When he grabbed her arm and yanked her painfully to one side she grunted and then twisted to reach for its dagger. He didn't realise what she was doing until it was too late and the blade sunk deep into it causing a howl of pain to erupt from the creature's lips and he lashed out in fury throwing her across the cavern. She landed on the ground, mercifully not hitting the wall or anything else other than the floor and pulled herself to her feet readying herself for as much of a fight as she could muster and probably her death.

"You think you have a say brat?" the demon snarled, "You think you are anything here?! You should be grateful to be chosen for the master! It will mean you will get some real food for a change and be treated less brutally. But I can see that it is pain you want. Very well," he stepped forward catching her unsteady roundhouse kick effortlessly and throwing her back again, "I will be more than happy to teach you a lesson slave." He turned to the other guards and the remaining slaves with a snarl "Leave now!" They soon scurried away leaving an outmatched Yuri with a demon who was a least three times her size and in the condition she was in there was no conceivable way she would win against him, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. "We have had slaves like you before, trying things like this to ensure their demise." He advanced on her ignoring the still seeping wound on his side, "But we do not like to waste slaves, particularly ones the master might like. Of course those who have the gall to challenge the way of things are left to me to break." She began backing away but he grabbed her by the neck and forced her to the ground tearing at her clothes and relishing in both her struggles and her screams. That was until his eyes went wide and Yuri opened her own to see the ends of two blades sticking out of his chest, the demon's eyes went blank and she barely scrambled out of the way before he fell in a heap on the ground where she had just been. Looking up her breath caught in her throat and she almost pinched herself to make sure this was not a dream or that she was not dead. He leant down and brushed a few strands of filthy hair out of her face and left the hand on her cheek with his thumb gently stroking away tears she was unaware she had shed.

"R. . . Raph?" her voice was raspy and full of emotion and as soon as she had uttered his name she flung her arms around his necks and held on for dear life.

"It's okay Yuri," his arms snaked around her far too thin form, "he ain't gonna hurt ya now." She nearly leapt out of her skin when Archie placed his cloak over her shoulders, "This is Archie, he's a friend and he's gonna help us get outta here."

"None of you will get out of here alive." The demon Raph thought he had slain rose from the floor. Raphael pulled Yuri behind him and pulled out his sais again.

"You ain't touchin' her ever again, you hear me?!" Raph yelled but it fell on deaf ears as the creature charged, but a barrier appeared between him and his victims. "Nice save Archie."

"That wasn't me." He replied looking equally surprised.

"No it was me and we need to go. There are more coming and while I am more than capable of dealing with a few of these demons in this form I am nowhere near powerful enough to deal with an entire world of demons." Aradia appeared in front of them, her blood red eyes glowing.

"I knew it!" Archie shouted triumphantly, "I knew that was no ordinary cat. So what are you anyway?" The look he was given from his friends quickly told him it was not the time or the place, "Uh, right well we need to get back to the point at which we arrived."

"You would if it was you were casting the spell; however, while I need to be in a certain place on Minerva to bring us here, there is no need for me to be picky on this world." She chanted a spell in a forgotten language and the barrier turned into a bubble which began to glow. Raphael, Yuri and Archie all had to shield their eyes from the light and when they could see clearly again they were on the top of black dragon peak once more. "Let us get Yuri down to the tavern and tend to any injuries she might have." The two men nodded and Raph picked her up with a small protest escaping from her lips that was quickly hushed when he told her he was carrying her whether she liked it or not and the motley band of travellers made their way down the hillside to the tavern.

"Please Miss. Sayuri allow me to take a look at you, I am trained in healing magic and can right most problems if you'll let me." Archie coaxed as Yuri still held onto Raph's arm like a limpet.

"I thought Lysie said healing spells are dangerous." Raph said to no one in particular remembering the argument his eldest brother and Serena had had what seemed to him like years ago now.

"Only on certain worlds," Aradia explained, "on yours there is not enough natural magic anymore to sustain a full powered healing spell. Here it is very different. Those who dwell here know very little of the sciences your world speaks of and they still live by the old ways. Couple that with the fact that this world was created using the magic of the fairy race and you find that healing spells are quite common here, even the bigger ones."

"So it won't hurt someone to cast a big spell like that here?"

"No it won't Raphael." Archie said, examining Yuri's back, "These are some old and nasty scars my dear, where did you get them from?" Yuri's grip on Raph's arm tightened and the turtle knew exactly who had given her those particular scars.

"Her brother." He replied for her holding her hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"Not the nicest of people I suppose." Archie mused out loud as he chanted a healing spell of his own devising and her back glowed, "There, while you can still see the scars if you're looking they're not all that visible. As for the rest of you Miss Sayuri, mainly minor cuts and bruises, nothing major. Although I do think we need to get a few good meals into you, you are far too skinny."

"Now that I can agree with." The middle aged woman who owned the tavern entered the room followed by a maid who could easily be her daughter and a young boy carrying a wash tub "Put that down there Jason." She pointed to a vacant spot just off from the bed, "Once you've done that go and busy yourself elsewhere." She turned to Raphael and Archimedes, "The same goes for you two. Clara and I will bathe her, if you want to make yourselves useful then go and tend to your horses, I'll wave the fee for them if you do." The two boys looked at each other and Raph glanced at Yuri who was blushing. She wanted him to stay, but she was also embarrassed about bathing around him, she was sure she currently looked hideous. "Out now!" The woman they knew to be called Hazel barked, stomped her foot and pointed to the door, chuckling when they jumped to their feet and scrambled in a mad rush to get out of the room and avoid her wrath. "Now then dear, let's get you all cleaned up, shall we."

Xxx

The group on patrol was a small one in hopes that they would not attract attention. Mikey followed behind giving his remaining two brothers and Elyssa a death glare every chance they were not looking. Keeping up his facade of cheerfulness was beginning to wear him down and the news that Donnie and Elyssa were finally together was the last nail in the coffin that turned his attitude. Oh, he was still sweet, happy Mikey to their faces but when they weren't around he would be acting more like he'd expect his missing brother to act. It did not help in the slightest that to him they seemed to have given up on finding Raph completely and that was something Mike could never do, something told him his brother was alive and there was nothing on Earth that would change his mind about that.

"You okay Mikey?" Don asked frowning at the dark look he'd caught on his brother's features.

"Never better." Don didn't miss the slight undertone in his youngest brother's voice.

"Are you sure," the brainy turtle decided to push, "you've been a little withdrawn lately."

"It's nothing." He grumped and looked down the next alleyway all the while his mind screaming at his brothers that they should know damn well what was wrong and to stop asking stupid questions.

"I don't think it's nothing Mikey." Leo joined in, "You've been getting more and more withdrawn ever since . . ." Leo sighed and it hit him, the very reason why Mikey was getting worse, he really could not believe that he would have forgotten but he had. Years ago Splinter had allowed them to choose one day of the year each and that would be their own special day, "It was Raph's birthday today wasn't it?"

"Yeah and not one of you remembered. It's like he never existed!" Mikey replied accusingly bringing the whole group to a standstill.

"That's not fair Mikey, we've had a lot on our minds." Don tried to place a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder but it was shrugged away.

"Don't I know it?! Leo never stops cooing over Yoshi and I'll bet you just can't wait to get into Lysie's pants big brother!" He yelled.

"Mikey!" Lysie scolded blushing furiously wishing that they had not brought Joy, Adam and Feragi with them.

"It's true though right?!" he screamed at them, "But then what did I expect, I mean it's not like any of you ever really worried about him anyway! Half the time you guys never even gave him the time of day so I'll bet you're all glad he's gone!"

"Mike, we miss him as much as you do, but we're fighting a war and. . ." Leo tried to calm the youngest down so he didn't attract unwanted attention.

"So what! Raph's out there somewhere and all you wanna do is make sure the humans are safe when all most of them have ever wanted to do is open us up and see how we work!"

"Mikey that's not. . ." Don started.

"The point! I know but he's still missing and for all we know that creepy Ursa's got him and she's torturing him right now!" At this point he was in tears and backing away from the group, "Well guess what! I'm not going back to the farm until I've found him!"

"Are you insane Mikey?!" Don felt his heart in his throat.

"Maybe I am! But I'm going to find him if it's the last thing I do!" With that he turned tail and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His brothers went to follow but were stopped by ten demons appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'm afraid Lady Ursa has business with that one." One sneered and they instantly attacked.

"Little boy all alone." Mikey heard a disembodied voice call out to him in a sing song voice as he ran through the deserted streets. "Nobody to save him, nobody to care." The youngest turtle stopped dead in his tracks and tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. "I'm going to make you mine and you're going to do all that I desire."

"Wh. . .who's there?" he stuttered slowly spinning around desperately trying to find the person taunting him.

"Your new master little boy." It replied. The young turtle turned around and yelped as he was face to face with a tall grey demon with long string like hair and a long hooded cloak covering all but his long bony hands and crooked nose, everything else was in shadows. With a yelp Mike tried to run but the demon released a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared Mikey stopped again and felt panic begin to rise in the pit of his stomach when he recognised the foot building and none other than Ursa standing no more than two feet away from him.

"Michelangelo I believe." She sneered, "Hex tells me that you are Raphael's favourite brother." Mikey frowned backing up a bit then let out a yelp as he walked into the demon that had brought him there. "Now your brother has been up to some rather infuriating things of late, including the liberation of Zuko's sister."

"Yuri? She's alive?" Mikey said allowing a small smile at the thought.

"Oh trust me I rarely kill those against me, I would much rather keep them alive and break their spirits first. As it happens I needed to make a sacrifice to the demon god of my home dimension in order to regain some of my power and she was it." She leaned forward and grinned when the boy she was taunting tensed and quivered slightly, "You're going to help me destroy your brother and his friends and you won't be able to do a thing about it." She whispered relishing in the fear that simply oozed off of him like a well made perfume.

"No. I won't help you ever. I swear." He whimpered. Ursa pushed him back roughly and he was caught by the grey demon that began chanting something in his ear. Mikey gasped as his body began to get cold and his vision grew dark; he felt himself falling before he hit something solid beneath him. When he looked up he was in some sort of prison cell suspended in nothing but darkness with a single pocket of light just beyond the prison walls.

"Is he under your control?" Ursa asked.

"He can do nothing unless I instruct him to; his soul is trapped deep within the recesses of his mind."

"Good, be sure that you hunt down his brother and that boy dirties his hands with Raphael's death. That nuisance will never expect his own brother, especially not this one." The demon bowed to his mistress, "Now go." She turned and opened a portal, stepping to one side she watched as her demon ordered Mikey to follow and floated through.

Xxx

Raphael watched as Yuri tossed and turned in her bed. They had yet to leave the tavern on dragon peak and were not planning to until Yuri had regained enough of her strength to travel without tiring herself too easily. He and Archie shared the room next door but tonight he'd heard her mumbling in her sleep through the thin walls and decided to make sure she was okay. That led him to her bedside watching her toss and turn as she battled with whatever monsters she was seeing in her mind's eye. After five minutes he decided that she was not going to wake up any time soon so he edged closer and gently shook her shoulder muttering her name and assurances to coax Yuri into consciousness. With a gasp she snapped her eyes open and bolted upright, breathing heavily as she franticly scanned the room for any danger.

"It's okay Yuri," Raph said rubbing her shoulder, "it was just a dream." She looked at him and visibly relaxed.

"Some warrior I am, I've let a few monsters do what my brother never could." She looked away ashamed of herself.

"Hey, you're just a little shook up s'all." He shrugged, "We're all allowed ta be afraid sometimes, it was you that told me that remember?" She smiled at him.

"Why did you come after me?"

"What?" he blinked at her and felt his face flush making him very glad he had left the candles unlit.

"Why did you come to save me? You came with only Aradia for company leaving your family behind. I know how much they all mean to you, so why would you do it? Why would you risk so much just for me? All I've brought you and your family is trouble." She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself telling herself she would not let a single tear fall.

"Yuri, I . . . you see I . . . what I mean ta say is . . ." He sighed trying to think of how to explain exactly what he wanted to say, but he had never been good at speaking about his thoughts and emotions, now was not any different, "First of all you ain't brought us any trouble, ya hear?" He snapped gaining a startled look from her, "Second, you've saved me and my bros more than once so I owed you big and third . . ." his blush deepened, "Third . . . well when I thought you were dead I . . . I really missed you and I . . . um . . . what I'm trying ta say is . . ." He stopped when one of her small hands met his face and she made him look at her.

"Thank you." She smiled and leant forward giving him a kiss. "I missed you too warrior."

**Woo hoo another chappy, I really should be doing assignments but hey ho! I hope you like this one, I'm not all that sure about it as I think it's a bit choppy but I got things out that I needed to so I could get the story moving a tiny bit quicker. As always good or bad reviews are welcome, oh and thanks to all those who've tagged this as a fav, I'm honoured! Toodles, Angel xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Chapter twenty:**

"How are you my friend?" The Ancient One asked as he sipped his tea accompanied by the old rat and Rose.

"I worry for my remaining sons," he admitted wearily, "I fear that they will become unfocused, Leonardo already has his new son and Serena to worry about."

"I have been meaning to discuss that with you Splinter." Rose interjected before the Ancient One could, "Perhaps it would be best for Leonardo if he were less involved in the conflict, at least until Little Yoshi is older, Goddess forbid this mess lasts that long."

"Leonardo is a capable warrior and is needed to lead the tribunal army!" The portly Japanese human protested scowling at the woman, "It is unlikely he would wish to allow the fighters he has been helping to train go into battle without his keen eye to ensure there is limited loss of life."

"I am well aware of your tribunal's views on their acolytes and their opinions towards those who fight for them and I am sure Leonardo would be more than willing to take on the role of purely sensei." Rose calmly sipped her tea despite her obvious dislike for the man accompanying them, "He adores that child and while a large part of him wishes to fight this battle, another part longs to play the role Splinter played for him. I believe that his place is here teaching those who are in dire need of his valuable experience and caring for his son."

"And Donatello?" Splinter asked not wanting to admit his agreement with her at that point, "What of him? He is not the fighter Leonardo is."

"But he does much to help those who dwell in our safe haven." Rose told them both looking out of the window.

"And your granddaughter grows closer to him every day," The Ancient One said glancing at her, "I suppose you wish her to stop fighting also."

"Certainly not! Elyssa is more than capable of fighting anything those monsters can throw at her, but I do feel that without Donatello this haven would not be as it is now. So my question is this, can we risk losing two young men who can offer this growing community so much, especially when there is a child involved who needs a father?"

"I have asked my children to fight for so long, it is all they have ever done to ensure their survival," Splinter sighed staring out over the veranda when Leonardo and Serena sat on a blanket fussing over his grandson, "I have lost my two youngest to the gods only know what and may never know if they suffered. I wish nothing more than to allow them to lay down their weapons and rest."

"The tribunal will never agree!" The Ancient One protested.

"Then I will make them!" The old witch replied matter of factly, "they are not as powerful as they think they are, they use only chi magic, that which resides within one's self. But my family and I possess true magic within our veins, and that is far more powerful than simple chi magic. They would be foolish to go against my kind as well they know." The ancient one grumbled and waddled away from the woman he had come to hate, "I know he is your friend but I can't stand that man!" She turned noticing her furry friend looking tired, "perhaps we should go back inside, you look like you could use some rest my dear."

"My poor sons, they never deserved any of this." The old rat watched his eldest play with his grandson with a look of love over the boy's features, however it was marred with a sadness he knew was caused by Raphael and Michelangelo's absence, "without their bodies we will never know what happened and I fear none of my family will ever be able to fully move on."

"My dear friend," she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know you have lost hope for their return but the spirits of this world work in mysterious ways and I believe they will return. You must have faith in their abilities and in the lessons you've taught them over the years." He smiled at her.

"You are right Rose, but I have not sensed either of them in such a long time it is hard for me to believe that they still live. And now we know that Ursa has succeeded in conquering the rest of the planet they have nowhere to hide."

"Have faith Splinter; in times like these it's all we have."

Xxx

Raphael and Archie stood back out of respect as Yuri approached the graves dug beside the ruins of what would have once been a grand house. She had had only one request from them and that was when she was strong enough to travel that she could visit the graves of her family. Neither of her companions questioned the request and instantly agreed, with only a few grumbles from Aradia. So several days after leaving the inn half way up the peak they stood outside the Village of Tengu. Raphael had started at the name and asked why it had been called after demons but she had explained that in her culture it was also the name for a winged woodland fairy. The day was sunny and birds made themselves known despite the desolate feel the ruins gave off and yet Yuri hugged her body as if it were freezing temperatures. She approached the graves slowly noticing that there were two more since she had last been there, it seemed someone had thought to bury her brother Kaoru and his wife there with her parents, probably Azmaria's parents out of respect for her family. Elaborate gravestones had been carved as well, but she couldn't bear to read them. Instead she found where she had buried her mother and knelt down to touch the earth hoping that in some way it might make her feel closer to the powerful and courageous woman that had conquered so much in her life. Sayuri allowed her tears to slowly leave trails down her face.

"Yuri?" Raph approached as the light began to fail and Aradia had begun to grumble. He heard an audible sniff and noticed her wiping at her face so he quickened his approach and knelt down beside her.

"Someone gave them better markers." She told him as she leant into his body covered with the warm travelling clothes common to her world that she had acquired for him, "When it happened there was no one left. I had to dig the graves myself and the only markers I could give my parents were small wooden ones that I'd carved their names in." Looking at the graves of her brother and wife, she smiled, "someone even brought Kaoru and Azmaria here. They both loved this place and Azmaria made sure Alex and Anna visited regularly."

"I'm sorry Yuri." Raph wrapped both his arms around her sincerely wishing he were more like Don who knew how to comfort anyone, even him, "No one should have ta go through what you have."

"He even killed all our horses."

"About that, I was wonderin' why ain't I seen no magical animals here? I mean if this place is a magical version of my world, shouldn't there be like unicorns, dragons and Griffins and stuff?"

"There were, once but they couldn't survive with the worlds separated. The creatures survived whilst your world still believed in and used magic to a great extent but as those users dwindled there was no longer enough magic between the two worlds for them to survive." Yuri finally stood and allowed Raph to lead her back to where Archie still anxiously stood with Aradia in his arms.

"So how come demons still exist in both worlds then?" Raph furrowed his brow.

"Because my friend, demonic power stems from other sources of which we have yet to determine." Archie supplied, "However magical creatures such as dragons, griffins, and unicorns' etcetera draw their power from natural magic found only on our world and to a lesser extent yours."

"Oh okay."

"You still don't get it do you?" Yuri smirked.

"Not a bit." He shrugged.

"Didn't think so." They stayed silent for a few moments after which animals were heard panicking and birds took flight. The ground shook beneath their feet and the three only just managed to stay on their feet. "What was that?"

"No idea?" Archie replied honestly, "do you feel that?"

"What are we supposed ta be feelin' here?" Raph asked feeling as if something wrapped itself around his heart as if he were facing all of his worst enemies at once.

"Maybe we should get moving." Yuri suggested. "The sooner we get back to Earth the better."

"Good idea." Aradia piped up flexing her claws against Archie's arm, "Something does not feel right, as if something has been released that should not have been."

"It's getting late though, perhaps we could find a place to practice Raphael's magic. We may need more than one sorcerer in the coming battles." Archie patted the younger man's shoulder and turned to leave, "Not that you're not a great fighter of course."

"Or course." Raph muttered under his breath receiving a playful nudge from Yuri. The nearest village was over a day's walk away so they headed for the nearby woods where they'd passed a nice clearing earlier in the day. It took them an hour to reach it and the feeling Raph had got progressively worse as the day quickly came to an end. "You get the feeling somethin' bad's gonna happen?"

"It does seem a little quiet," Yuri looked around the clearing feeling the goose bumps appear along her back, "we should stay on guard."

Xxx

"Where are they you insufferable little man?!" Rose bellowed as she searched for any sign of Donatello, Leonardo or the Ancient one. She rounded a corner and found Sophie giving a reading lesson to some of the children that had been brought to the place now simply called Haven, "Sophie dear where are all of the warriors?"

"They were all summoned by those tribunal people, I heard something about a final battle." Sophie frowned, "I hope they're alright, it sounded pretty serious. Did Lysie go with them?"

"Last I saw her she was practising with Serena, the Craft girl's quite powerful." Rose looked around, "How long ago did the warriors leave?"

"Not long but one of the Shisho's opened a portal," the younger woman rubbed her arm, "I didn't worry too much cause they took several of the magic wielders with them." Rose sighed as she rubbed her eyes in exasperation, while she loved her other grandchildren, there was a reason only Elyssa spent any amount of time with her and Sophie's cluelessness was a very big reason for it, she loved all of her grandchildren but there was only so much she could take from dome of them. "Thank you Sophie." She turned and left the girl to teaching the children, she may have been clueless but when it came to teaching, the girl was not all that bad, even if she did only tend to teach the very young. It did not take her long to find Elyssa and Serena in the woods and when she did she cast a spell to deflect both girls' spells. "Well, as predicted, those abominations are leading the warriors they collected to their deaths. Elyssa you need to go after them and bring whoever you can back as safely as possible."

"What about me?" Serena asked looking a little indignant.

"You will go back to the farm house with me and make sure Splinter does not get wind of this until his remaining sons are safely home. I fear losing either of them will be the end of him and I am not willing to let that old ninja go before his time." Rose placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "your skills are improving, but do you really want to risk your son growing up an orphan?" Serena formed an 'oh' with her mouth and looked to Elyssa.

"Of course not, I know how that feels. Please Elyssa bring them home, bring my Leo back in one piece won't you?" The blonde witch immediately pulled her friend into a bear hug and rubbed her back.

"You know it." Lysie turned to Rose, "Any idea where they went?"

"Only that Sophie said they mentioned a final battle, if that's already started then I suggest you use one of your empathy spells."

"Will do, I'm guessing they went back to the city," the blonde said to no one in particular, "or at least the outskirts. I'll start there and work my way back towards here. They can't have gone too far away and Ursa's still in the city as far as we know." The girl turned and grinned at the two still listening, "I'll be back soon, and I promise I'll bring our boys back at the very least."

Xxx

Leo dodged another demon. They were losing, badly and it was all the young leader could do to keep his last remaining brother close to him and in one piece. Bodies of friends, old and new were littered over the battle field and they were fast running out of fighters, not even those who used magic were making any headway. The shisho's and the Ancient One were currently battling Ursa and Hex, whilst his own swords clashed with Zuko's.

"We need to retreat!" Leo whispered in Don's direction as he spied Feragi fall amongst five other fighters courtesy of a fresh batch of demons.

"I'm open to suggestions bro," Don panted blocking another attack from two demons at once, "we both told them it was a bad idea. We should have at least brought Elyssa if not Serena as well!"

"No! Elyssa maybe, but not Serena!" Leo blocked another attack from Zuko and performed a spinning kick, which connected and sent the older man flying. Leonardo found himself silently thanking the tribunal for their extra training they had given him.

"Hey, Serena's just as capable as Lysie and don't forget Elyssa's my girl just like Renie's yours so don't pull the protective thing on me," Don grunted as he dodged another attack and cracked his bo into the creatures neck causing a yelp and the thing to fall only to be replaced by more, "I don't like any of this fighting, you know that, but it will only be a matter of time before these monsters find a way through our defences and then Renie won't have a choice." The fighting stopped as quickly as it had started leaving the two panting and watching the demons, along with Zuko, back away from them to give room for their leader. The winged demon smirked at them as she approached batting Leonardo roughly away when he launched his attacked, as if he were nothing but an annoying insect.

"Your tribunal is dead; you are the last survivors on this battle field." She approached Donatello, ignoring the yelps of pain as her demons used their claws and fists on any exposed skin on the fallen leader.

"Leave him alone!" Don roared and rushed her out of desperation. Leo looked up from where two demons held him down feeling as helpless as he did when he watched Ursa attack Yuri what felt like an eternity ago. She reached out a clawed hand and took his brother by the neck bringing the younger turtle close enough for her to whisper in his ear.

"You would dare to attack me?" she murmured to the now trembling teen, "Don't worry boy, you and your brother are to be spared to act as an example." She turned her head so that she could look at the older still being held down on the muddy ground, "One to be an example and the other to ensure his return home." Leo's eyes widened, "It's a shame that witch of yours is not here, I would have very much liked to have questioned her on a few things, but no matter, you will do. For now." She turned back to Don and caressed his face with her free hand, her eyes glowed red as they had when Sayuri had been taken from them. Leo did not know when he had begun to cry all he knew was that as his brother was consumed with some sort of white light, they fell freely down his face. The light consumed Don's body but instead of the boy disappearing the light began to diminish as if it were working its way up to his head until only a small orb was left. She released him and Don dropped to his knees with a vacant and blank look on his face, where his head had been mere moments before a ball of pure white light remained, it began to solidify until it became a creamy crystal. With a wave of her hand Ursa created a gold casing for it that wove around the crystal and moulded into a chain that she placed around her neck. "A souvenir," she gave as an explaination, "your souls are quite strong for mortals." Leonardo was let go and he all but crawled to his brother, shaking him to try and get the younger to respond in any way, but all he got was that blank look which stayed on the crystal around Ursa's neck.

"Pretty." Don pointed at the necklace then shied away, hiding behind his big brother, "bad monster, stole it. Missing piece, stolen." Leo felt physically sick as Don babbled incoherently and behaved almost like a small child.

"What did you do?" He asked quietly bringing his brother close to him and holding the smaller tightly, "What did you do?!" He screamed.

"Get away from them!" Elyssa yelled from the sky firing off her most powerful spells all at once and hoping at least one of them would do some sort of damage. They at least managed to destroy the majority of the surviving demons, but Hex had protected herself and Zuko. Of course Ursa was unharmed, "Leo, is Donnie okay?"

"I don't know! She's done something to him!" He yelled pulling both himself and Don to their feet and backing away in the direction Elyssa was hovering. "We have to go now!" The witch dodged and cast a new spell she had been working on from their copies of the tomes and a small portal opened up that would bring them close to the magical barrier outside of Haven. However, before she could fly down to join them, Ursa blasted her away and it took all she had not to black out.

"Leo go! Get out of here!"

"What about. . ."

"Please, just help Don!" She began chanting another spell and prepared for the fight of her life. Once the two turtles were safely through the portal she charged at her enemies yelling at the top of her lungs.

**Wo hoo, got another one out. Bit of a cliffie! Hope you don't mind but I thought it was a nice evil place to stop it! I will try to get the next chap up soon so you can find out what happened. Please review though cause it encourages me to update sooner. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this, toodles Angel xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Chapter Twenty one:**

Rose was fuming; she had found the Ancient One meditating in the barns on the tribunal's orders. The old woman had already given the Japanese man a piece of her mind and it had nearly come to blows despite their usually controlled manners. Leonardo had returned merely an hour before, dragging a befuddled Donatello with him as he staggered towards the house sobbing unashamedly. Not even Splinter or Serena had managed to calm Leonardo enough to determine what had happened, all he would say between sobs that shook his body is that something was wrong with Donnie. Leo had become so distressed that Serena had cast a sleeping spell before the leader began to hyperventilate. It had been then they had turned to Donatello and no sense could be made from him at all, it seemed as if the boy had lost his mind in some way, or at the very least mentally regressed to a child like state. After having made sure her lover was comfortable, Serena had taken it upon herself to begin performing experimental spells upon him and try to reach the brainy turtle through magic enhanced meditation, the latter being aided by a very worried Splinter. There had yet to be any sign of Elyssa at all, which worried the grandmother immensely.

"What has happened has most likely happened for a reason woman, the tribunal have their ways and I am sure that the rest of the warriors will return soon victorious." Rose rolled her eyes keeping her back to the portly man.

"I am very glad you trust those things so completely but I am afraid that I have sensed large bursts of magic being used in New York's direction." She explained sighing, "The magic has been conjured by Elyssa and I know for a fact that my granddaughter would never unleash spells of the magnitude I have sensed if there were any allies close by."

"The tribunal are not so easily defeated." The ancient One told her defiantly.

"The tribunal have never faced anyone like Ursa!"

"They have faced the demon shredder!" The little man placed his hands on his hips.

"I seem to recall Splinter telling me that it was his sons that faced the shredder in the end and defeated him for good," she began walking towards the house, "I hope for your sake you have a good explanation for Splinter as to why one son seems heartbroken and the other has lost his mind." With that the ancient one actually looked guilty and remorseful, satisfied, she carried on her journey to the house hoping to the Goddess that her little Elyssa would come home safely.

Xxx

They were facing a whole army of ninjas and so far they were still on defence. Archie was using his magic to keep as many of them at bay as he could but it became obvious that these ninja were not human or mortal.

"Raphael," Yuri called and grunted as she performed a spinning kick to knock one back, "Do you still have my sword hilt?"

"Yeah but. . ."

"Throw it to me!" She yelled punching another away.

"But there's no blade!" He protested.

"Just throw her the sword boy!" Aradia yelled then hissed as she pounced on a ninja's face clawing and biting casting painful spells on them as she did so, relishing in their screams. Raph reached for the hilt and threw it at Yuri who caught it then leapt out of the way of a katana that would have taken her head off. She crouched down as she landed holding the hilt with her arm out to the side, angled just behind her. If the ninjas' faces were not masked then Raph was sure they would be grinning, but then a light began to emanate from the empty end of the hilt then with an audible whoosh a shimmering purple blade formed that was around the same length as the steel blade had been. Yuri grinned and charged slicing through the ninja as if they were paper and each one disappeared soon after. Raph turned back to what he was doing and stabbed two with his sai then threw them towards Yuri who quickly dispatched them. He barely managed to dodge a hit with nunchukus and he leapt out of the way vaguely noticing the ninjas around him, dissolve into nothing.

This opponent was different, he felt warmer. The others had given off a cold feel that almost made Raph wonder whether they were alive or not, but this one felt very much alive. He was in a ninja dogi that covered every inch of his body yet showed the warriors odd shape. Raph dodged another attack and blinked. It was a familiar shape. He couldn't be sure but it almost looked like one of his brothers, he had occasionally seen Leo in one for some of their excursions, especially when the colour of their skin would not suffice for stealth reasons. A pained yowl made him glance to one side for a few moments to see some sort of demon grab Aradia and throw the white cat into a tree, she rose but as she leapt at the demon once more a small circular window opened before her and she had no time to change her course as she flew through it for the window to close behind her.

"Aradia!" Raph yelled and grunted as his attacker clipped his shoulder hard. "Damn it, you'll pay for that whatever the hell you are!" He landed a punch on his opponent pushing him back and leapt at the demon.

"You would hit your own brother?" It asked in a curious, almost sing song voice making Raphael stop dead in his tracks.

"What?" Raph asked. Yuri and Archie stopped as well watching the ninjas warily as they backed away and melted into nothing.

"Remove your mask slave." It sneered, bringing attention to the warrior still standing behind Raphael. He reached a hand up to remove the jet black mask to reveal a green head with baby blue eyes.

"Mikey?" Raph asked taking a step towards his baby brother hoping he would wake up sometime soon. His heart beat fiercely in his chest as he took in his baby brother who stood motionlessly as if waiting for permission from his new master, but the worst thing was his eyes, usually a clear baby blue, his pupils seemed tinted red and in the few minutes that he and his friends stood staring at the youngest turtle, Michelangelo had yet to even blink. He took a few more steps towards his brother, "Mikey, it's me bro. It's Raph, come on little bro, snap out of it!" But there was no recognition in his brother's eyes.

"Kill him slave, but make sure it is slow. I wish to see his face as his own brother kills him!" Raph ducked as Mikey swung his chuck nearly caving his face in. He backed away as he felt the familiar sensation of Archie entering his mind.

"_My friend," _Archie's voice sounded within Raph's mind, _"I can help your brother but you must help me. Yuri will keep the demon at bay until the job is done."_ Raph heard a yell and Yuri leapt at the demon brandishing her sword. "Don't kill it, if you do Mikey will die!" Archie yelled out loud. Raph grunted as he dodged another blow, but this time he didn't move further away. Instead he grabbed an arm and twisted it behind his brother's back and forced him to the ground. "Keep him still." Archie told him, "I'll need your help Raphael, do you remember how I told you to enter a person's mind?" Raph nodded, concentrating on holding his brother down as best he could without hurting the younger terrapin. Together both Raphael and Archie chanted a simple spell and the trio were surrounded by an orange glow.

_When the casters opened their eyes they found a place full of shadows. Raphael walked beside Archie for some time taking in the scenery. It seemed to be a series of rooms; all was in greyscale, even when he looked at his hand Raph saw nothing but grey skin. Along the walls of the room and hallways hung what looked like mirrors but every so often he caught a scene within them, each time he focused on the scene would fade and it would be a simple window again._

"_What is this place?" Raph's voice echoed eerily._

"_This is you r brother's mind." The other explained._

"_This can't be right, I mean Mikey's so damn cheerful all the time, this is just . . ."_

"_Depressing?" Archie supplied._

"_Well yeah I mean this is how I would expect my mind would look, sorta, but not Mikey's." Raph said fingering a window close to him._

"_Remember, your brother is not the one in control right now, these windows often represent a person's memories." Archie explained as he lead the way towards what he hoped was Raphael's brother, "With that psychic demon in control the memories are suppressed and his consciousness locked away somewhere in the recesses of his mind. We have to find where the demon has trapped your brother's subconscious self and help him escape to regain control of his mind." Raph simply nodded and followed behind him. Every so often he would see glimpses of his past seen through Mikey's eyes, some were things his little brother had seen without his knowledge, things he would never have guessed the younger turtle would know about and before long they arrived at a large black crystal structure suspended in mid air. "As I thought, the demon created a crystalline prison. I will make a crack in this thing and then you must go inside and help your brother out. From then on he's got to do the rest alone."_

"_Whatever you say Arch." Raph said not looking away from the prism before him. Archie threw a spell at the dark object and a crack appeared, two more and the crack was large enough for Raph to jump through. Inside was deathly quiet and as Raph looked around there was barely any light save that which came from the crack he had just leapt through. He started walking; hoping that he would find Mikey soon and still amazed that something so dark could possibly invade the mind of someone so bright such as his brother. A small light appeared the further he walked, almost like a pinprick in the darkness around him so Raphael quickened his pace as he headed for it to find a tiny square set in what looked like some sort of cage and within that cage was none other than his baby brother who was curled up in the corner sobbing and rocking himself muttering he was sorry over and over. "Hey Archie. He said out loud knowing the sorcerer would hear him due to the nature of the spell they used to get into his brothers mind, "Mike's in some sort of cage, any idea how to get him out?"_

"_Try a light spell on the bars first and if that doesn't work then an explosion spell. I can't help you as I have to keep this crack from closing." Raph nodded purely from habit and concentrated, the lighting spell would be easy but if he needed the explosion spell that would be harder. He had only just begun to learn attack spells and the few he had cast were either way too strong or barely strong enough to scratch a kitten. With a burst of light his lighting spell was complete and every inch of the cell was now bathed in light, although, while the bars became transparent, they were still there and when he tested them every one was still solid. _

"_I'll get ya out Mikey, I promise." He called to his brother but there was no response. He breathed deeply and went through the spell in his mind before beginning to cast it. Raph hoped to whoever was listening that he didn't accidently blow Mikey away and threw the spell at the bars. It was stronger than he had hoped but the bars were gone on his side and his brother seemed unharmed. "Mike?" He asked running up to the younger, "Bro, you're free. Ya gotta go take back control okay."_

"_Raph? I'm sorry, I didn't want to attack you! I tried everything to get out I. . !"_

"_Shh, its okay Mike, I'm alright and you will be too so let's get out of this prison so you can stop this yourself." Mike sniffed and nodded before getting to his feet and following Raph out of the prism. As they exited the prism Mikey hid behind his older brother at the sight of Archie. "It's okay bro. This is Archie, he's a friend." Mikey nodded but did not come out from behind his brother._

"_Hello Michelangelo, I need you to listen very carefully. You are free from your prison now, all you have to do is fight his hold, take back your mind and the demon's spell will be broken." The younger turtle looked nervously at his brother who gave him a reassuring smile._

"_You can do it bro," he told him, "We'll be waitin' for ya okay."_

"_Don't leave me alone Raph." Mikey pleaded._

"_We won't bro." _

"_We are just going to go back to our own bodies; you must find your own way to us." Archie said placing a hand on Raph's shoulder, who nodded and backed away._

"_See ya in a bit bro." With a few quick words their spell was broken and Mikey was looking at empty space before them._

Raph opened his eyes only to grunt as the demon leapt towards him. It was all he could do to shove Archie and his brother's still limp body out of the way before the demon slammed into him. He used its momentum to throw it over his head. Jumping up he drew his sai and charged it with a feral growl. He dodged a swipe from the demon's talon like hands and slashed with his right sai as he past then jabbed towards its back. It spun around and Raph jumped high in the air to summersault over but the demon caught his ankle and slammed him to the ground. He rolled to his right to avoid another attack and stabbed with his right sai as he got to his feet.

"Where's Yuri?" He growled backing away slightly.

"Is that her name, little girl wasn't fast enough," he sang, "Went to sleep."

"You will pay for hurtin' her creep!" Raph threw both sais at his opponent's heart and immediately chanted a spell. He threw it full force without bothering to control it in any way and allowing it to fly at the demon like a raging inferno. When the smoke had cleared the hot headed turtle found he had taken out a fair chunk of the woodland ahead of him and there was no sign of his enemy. "Did I get him?" Raph looked over to where he thought his brother and Archie should be but realised he must have been drawn away to an area they had not been to yet, he certainly was not in the clearing they had initially been in. When he turned he managed a small gasp as the demon hurtled towards him and slammed him against a tree hard enough for his head to snap back and send an almost paralysing wave of dizziness to wash over him.

"Silly little boy, need more to stop me. Need true power to stop me." Raph blinked and shook his head trying to get rid of the spots swimming across his vision from his obvious concussion and winced as the demon's now glowing hand slowly moved to his face. A white hot pain washed over him and he screamed at the top of his lungs unable to do anything else. Tears began to slip down his cheeks as his vision began to fade into darkness.

Yuri shook her head as she regained consciousness and looked around. She frowned wondering why she still lived but shook off her thoughts in favour of picking up her sword and setting off to find her friends to make sure they were alright. She found Archie, along with Michelangelo not far from the clearing they had planned to settle for the night in. It seemed Mikey was just stirring from unconsciousness himself and Yuri crouched beside him to make sure her friend was alright first before setting off to find Raphael.

"Yuri?" Mike asked when his vision finally cleared and it settled on her, he whimpered and flung his arms around her. She could feel his whole body shake and he began to sob into her shoulder as she awkwardly wrapped her arms around him and comforted him as best she could, "I'm sorry I attacked you guys, I didn't mean to!"

"We know that Mikey." She soothed rubbing his shell.

"I was so scared."

"It's alright now you'll . . ." her head snapped to her right toward the blood curdling scream coming from an all too familiar set of lungs. Before any of them could blink Yuri had already drawn her sword once more and rushed towards the source. The scene that greeted her made the anger flare within her, she concentrated the energy in her sword and threw it like a dagger at the demon, the attack left her defenceless for several minutes but it seemed to do the trick as soon as it hit its mark. The demon's eyes widened and he let out a feral yell before disappearing in a green flash leaving Raphael to drop to the grassy floor. "Raph?! Raphael, are you okay?" Yuri helped him to his knees with a look of deep concern on her face as he blinked continuously as if desperately trying to clear something out of his white eyes. _"Wait, that's not right!"_ She thought holding his face with one hand to help him to at least look in the right direction. "Raph?"

"Yuri somethin's wrong with my eyes, I can't see nothin' an' I don't feel so good." He slumped a little and she had to be quick to support him so that he did not fall flat on his face and onto the dirt.

"I'm sure Archie's on his way, you'll be okay Raphael." She helped her friend get into a more comfortable position and allowed him to rest his head on her lap.

"Yuri?" He asked, his gaze not quite looking in the right direction for her face.

"Yes."

"He didn't hurt ya did he?" at his question she was almost glad he could not see her and the bruise she just knew was forming on the side of her face. All she wanted to do was to kiss him in a vain hope that it would take it all away, but she knew it wouldn't, instead she settled for gently caressing his cheek.

"I'm fine warrior." As he leaned into her hand she frowned noticing he was considerably hotter than normal.

"Raphie!" Mikey screamed making both his brother and Yuri wince. The younger turtle ran to his big brother like a child frightened by a thunder storm. He soon stopped however, when he saw the glassy white eyes that were trying desperately to look in the right direction, "No," he tried not to cry, "no, no, no, no! This is all my fault!" He began backing away.

"No Michelangelo. This was not your fault in the slightest." Archie supplied comfortingly as he approached his afflicted friend, "that demon was a gorlack demon. They are able to use psychic abilities to gain control of their victims, forcing them to do some of the most awful things imaginable. They are extremely powerful and dangerous creatures, without extensive training in psyonic magic then it is very unlikely even the strongest warrior could fight it off when once it has taken over." The mage knelt beside Raphael, frowning at the younger man's temperature, and checking for any other injuries that might need immediate attention.

"But it's still my fault." Mikey all but whispered.

"This ain't your fault Mikey!" Raph scolded sounding out of breath.

"Yes it is!" the other protested, "The others, they seemed like they'd given up trying to find you. It was your birthday and no one had even remembered or even did anything to remember you. We went out on patrol that day and ran off when I lost it. That's when that thing caught me and took me to Ursa." The young ninja looked away, "I was so scared Raph and then she said I was gonna be the one to hurt you and . . . and . . ." He clenched his fists and held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's okay Mike." Raph told his little brother, "I don't blame you I swear."

"Not that this reunion isn't touching my friends," Archie interrupted, "but that gorlack demon has one particularly nasty attack it can use and I believe Raphael has experienced an unfinished version of it first had. I can explain it to you later," he added quickly before anyone could ask any questions, "but for now we'd best get him somewhere where I can get him the necessary herbs and medicines."

"There's a town two miles west." Yuri supplied.

"Then we head there," Archie nodded then looked at Raph, "can you walk my friend?"

"Of course I can!" He snapped and tried to get up but once on his feet he swayed badly, nearly falling back down on his tail. Quick as a flash, both Yuri and Mike had claimed an arm each to correct the obvious problem the turtle was having and Archie shook his head in amusement.

"You warriors are all the same, you will never admit when you need help." Raph grunted his disapproval, "Others have to tell you when you need it." The mage grinned, "Well we'd best hurry before the symptoms worsen." They nodded and the group of four began making their way west as quickly as they could. At some point Raphael had rested his head on Yuri's shoulder, more than happy to breathe in her scent as she helped him. This didn't go unnoticed by Mikey but for once he didn't feel like teasing his brother about it.

"I'm gonna miss Aradia." Raph said out loud sounding a little slurred. "Think she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine Raph." Yuri replied, "After all she's survived thousands of years already and she wasn't killed. She only jumped through a portal. Aradia may even find a way back to us herself." With the sudden change of weight, Yuri looked to see Raphael had passed out which now left Mikey and herself carrying dead weight. Not caring if his little brother saw or not, Yuri pressed her lips to his forehead then carried on with the task at hand.

**Yay another chappy! Hope you liked it, thanks for all the reviews etc so far keep em coming! Till next time, toodles! Angel xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ancient Prophecy.**

**Chapter twenty two.**

In, out, in out. Mikey had been watching them for several minutes. The first few days had been like hell for the youngest turtle; Raphael had woken up from twenty four hours worth of fevered sleep and when he had he had no memory of the fight beyond helping his brother. Consequently the red banded turtle had panicked upon opening his eyes and seeing nothing but darkness. What irked him the most was that they had only left the room for a second to speak of their next move, so Raph had been alone when he had awoken to the nightmare situation he was now in. Between himself and Yuri they had managed to calm him down and he had quickly drifted back to sleep, from then on they had made sure he was never left alone again just in case. It had broken Mikey's heart to watch as his strong brother took his first steps as a blind man with arms outstretched and his feet shuffling in such an insecure way. But Yuri had spoken to him often over those first days and it wasn't long before Raphael was more like himself, a little reluctant but himself none the less. That soon led to what was happening at the moment. Yuri had explained that there were certain methods they could try to help Raphael 'see without seeing'. He didn't really understand what she was talking about but it sounded cool. He wrapped his new coat around him a bit tighter to keep out the chill breeze that the pair didn't seem to notice and settled down to take a nap before Archie got back with the horses so they could leave in the morning for some place named the Crystal valley.

Raphael had always found it hard to meditate; it was difficult for him to still the emotions within his mind in order to create the state that his master had wished him to establish. He was always the last to complete any tasks set to them, if he managed to complete it at all. He'd never known any other way until Yuri had come along, he doubted his master did either but she got him to use his emotions to concentrate on them and use them to reach the higher state of mind. With his hands in hers he felt her confidence in him as she leant her strength to get him that bit further. Every time he meditated with her he opened his senses that little bit more and he was starting to feel things around him now which helped him a lot when trying to move around.

"Raph," Yuri spoke up gaining his attention, "it's getting late your brother's already asleep. Maybe we should pick this up tomorrow?"

"Do we have to stop?" his colourless eyes were trained in her general direction, "I kinda like this stuff now I can actually do it." He snickered and shook his head, "If Leo heard me say that he'd never believe it was me!"

"Are you worried about them?" she asked glancing at Mikey who snorted in his sleep then turned over.

"Every day, but Leo'n Donnie can take care of themselves. Splinter's gettin' old though." He stopped and frowned.

"You're afraid he might not be there when we return?"

"My bro's think he'll go on forever, but I'm more practical and I know he might not . . . he was beginning to look so old and Leo was taking over the training sessions more and more even before we met you and Lysie." He sighed not sure what to do with himself now he couldn't see her reactions, "I just wanna tell him. . ."

"Tell him what Raph?" she moved her right hand to place it on his cheek smiling when he leaned into her palm.

"Tell him I'm sorry for being a screw up."

"You are not a screw up Raphael!" she snapped in a harsh whisper so as not to wake Michelangelo, "And if your father is not proud of the warrior he's raised then he's doesn't deserve you!"

"Don't say that Yuri, he's still my dad no matter what he thinks of me."

"I'm sorry; I just . . . please stop talking like that. Your worth so much more than what you give yourself credit for." She bit her lip as she fought an internal struggle to decide what she was about to do. Mikey was still asleep so with a continually reddening face she leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on his beak. It was certainly not what Raph was expecting and he jumped back in surprise lifting one hand to his face to touch the place where she had kissed him. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that I . . ." she got up blushing furiously as she backed away, "Good night Raphael."

"Wait." He said pulling himself to his feet, "Please don't go. I mean, why'd you do that?" When she didn't answer he headed towards where he'd heard her voice being sure to tread carefully in case anything had been moved without his knowledge. "Sayuri?" His hands found hers and he felt her tense beneath them as he turned her around.

"I shouldn't have done that you would never. . ."

"Never what Yuri?" he asked wishing he could see her so he could at least try to read her expression.

"Never like me that way." She tried to pull away but his hands stayed where they were and his grip tightened to keep her there.

"You didn't . . ?" He laughed, "Yuri I was hooked on you from the first time you rescued me like some loser damsel in distress. I thought that you could never like a thing like me." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again but this time he didn't back away.

"You are not a thing and certainly not a monster," she kept her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder; "You are brave and strong and loyal. You could never be any of those things." She lead him to the bed and stopped, "I . . . I don't want to be alone anymore Raph." He heard the pleading tone in her voice and smiled finding her with his hands and pulling the smaller body to his and held her tight.

"You'll never be alone Yuri," he whispered, "I won't let it happened, ever." They both made themselves comfortable on the bed and spent the night in each others arms.

Xxx

"No, don't want to!" Donatello pulled his head away from his father as the rat tried to get his once genius son to eat something.

"My son you must eat, please." He pleaded. Splinter frowned when his son still refused to take the offered food and nearly didn't notice the approach of the little girl.

"Hi Donnie!" Annie said cheerfully, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Play?" The turtle asked hopefully.

"Only if you eat all your food, cause otherwise you won't be able to play right. You'll get tired and then you'll have to stop for a nap." She paused and sat beside her friend, "you don't want to start playing and then have to stop do you?"

"Play all day!" Donnie said cheerfully and opened his mouth for his father to feed him. In turn Splinter began feeding his son the sustenance he needed whilst keeping a warm smile on his face for both Donatello and Annie. Before long the last spoonful was swallowed and Annie was leading her turtle friend to play with all of the other children who had been rescued and given a haven at the surrounding farms over the last few months.

"I'll find a way Splinter I promise." Serena placed a hand on his shoulder making the rat jump despite himself. "I'm not sure how yet but there has to be a way to bring him back."

"I know you are doing everything in your power my child," he placed his paw on top of the hand still occupying his shoulder, "how is Leonardo?"

"Still won't leave our room," she sighed, "at least he's playing with Yoshi now. But otherwise all he does is stare out the window all day. With the exception of when he's injured, this is the longest I've ever seen him go without training in some way or another. It's a little unnerving."

"How goes the organisation of the crops and livestock?" he changed the subject before he could upset the girl he'd come to think of as his daughter.

"We have managed to gather the surrounding farms' wayward stock so we'll have plenty of milk and meat to last us, if we can manage the breeding of the cattle then we can supply our little colony for quite some time. As for the crops? Well there were three ranches to the west of here, not particularly big ones mind, but there were horses of varying types." She moved around him to take her place in the chair Donnie had previously occupied, "I'm not an expert on horses but a few of those we've rescued seem to think there are plenty to use to round up the cattle we've got. And there are around a dozen heavier horses that we can use to tend the fields. Unfortunately not only will that mean widening the reaches of the protection barrier around us, but it also means we need someone who knows what they're doing with horses. We have no idea how to train them and I'm told that if they're not already trained then we could ruin them."

"And with limited options that would be unwise." He supplied.

"Exactly." She nodded, "It's a shame Sayuri's . . . you know. She told me once that when her parents retired from the warrior life they began training horses for battle. She grew up with them and would know a lot more than the little knowledge I've managed to glean from our weekend riders that live here now."

"Then we will simply have to learn by trial and error in this case." With a nod and a wave of her hand two cups of tea appeared and they sat drinking their tea in silence.

"I found you!" Annie cried then pouted when Don jumped away to hide again. "That's cheating Donnie!" She whined then grinned, "Ollie, Ollie, Oxen free!" She yelled at the top of her young lungs and with several squeals children from three to fourteen were running from their hiding places to the side of the barn where they would be able to claim safety from the person named 'it'. Annie also ran laughing as she went tagging as many other children as she could reach with her tiny legs carrying her. Donatello ran as well but in his current state his coordination was no longer what it was and he tripped on a tuft of grass and scuffed his knee on a stone.

"Ow!" He cried, sitting up, he held his knee as tears began to well behind his chocolate eyes.

"Are you okay Donnie?!" Annie ran up to him followed by several of the other children.

"Someone should go get Rose or something" one of the older girls said out loud.

"I'll go said one of the pre-teen boys who instantly turned on his heels and shot off to find someone to help.

"Hurts." Don pouted still crying.

"You'll be okay Donnie, you're real brave!" Annie encouraged then had a brain storm, "say I'll bet Shadow and Yoshi are up now from their nap. I'll bet we can go see them when you're fixed."

"Marri's coming!" The boy who'd gone to find some help yelled as he sprinted back to the group. Barely moments later, Marisa appeared and shoed most of the kids away so that she could check there was nothing seriously wrong with the boy who her sister had been so fond of.

"Hey Don, can I have a look?" She asked gently.

"Lysie?" he frowned looking at her carefully as if trying to remember the link between Marisa and the girl he remembered being somehow important to him, his face dropped as he remembered she was a sister not his Lysie, "Lysie gone." He said unhappily looking away from her.

"I know Don, but we're all still here and I need to know how bad your knee is, okay?" she wiped a few of the tears away then turned to Annie, "Will you get me a small bowl of water please Annie?"

"Okay?" the little girl nodded and ran off immediately.

"Good girl." Producing her first aid kit she took out a melanin pad and pressed it to the bleeding knee to stop the reasonably heavy flow of blood dripping from his knee until she could clean it properly.

In the house Leonardo lay on the bed he shared with Serena staring at the crib opposite him. His child stirred and began to whine for attention, which his father was more than happy to give. Father stood up and leant over the crib taking his baby boy into his arms, with a few whispered words of comfort and sways, his son was soon sound asleep once again. Instead of placing him back down Leonardo lay on the bed once more and rested his son on his plastron. That was where Serena found them not ten minutes later fast asleep looking at peace together.

She been feeling odd all day but had stayed up in order to trawl through several more ancient books salvaged from the lair in the city. She gently took her son and placed him gently down into his crib once more before turning to Leo. With a shake of her head she covered her lover's body with one of the blankets. She stopped momentarily as a wave of dizziness hit her and she nearly fell on top of the sleeping turtle.

"Maybe a short nap wouldn't be such a bad idea." She said pulling herself onto the bed and curling up against Leo who wrapped his arms around her in his sleep.

Xxx

She hadn't worn such finery in years and hadn't expected to again, but it was necessary if she were to make sure that Minerva was ready for the very real threat Ursa posed. The court was out in full force and she felt a few nerves causing her stomach to flutter, she hated crowds. Making her way down the aisle she bowed before the royalty of Avalon.

"You have never needed to bow in this court." The queen chuckled, "rise." The elderly monarch waited until Sayuri had risen to her feet, "It has been too long dear. We were beginning to fear the worst."

"Where have you been lady Sayuri?" The king asked looking less pleasant than his wife.

"I have been in pursuit of my brother highnesses." She didn't meet their eyes knowing they would not like the whole truth when she admitted it.

"Did he just call her lady Sayuri?" Raph asked in a harsh whisper.

"Yeah, who knew she was so upper class." Mike whispered back.

"Shh, I want to hear this, its imperative we keep a check on what's said in case their highnesses take offense." Archie hissed.

"You have been pursuing your brother for all of this time?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes, and I am afraid to say I bring ill tidings. I followed Zuko and his bride to Earth . . ."

"You know it is forbidden to leave this world!" Yuri clenched her fists at Aurther's words expecting the worst, "You made yourself a criminal in order to bring your brother to justice?!" The king roared in outrage and her three companions tensed, ready to jump to her aid if needed.

"Hush Rupert!" The queen scolded.

"I had to make sure he didn't hurt anyone else." She clenched her fists staring at one spot on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, "But that is not why I am here your highnesses. The pair has called forth an ancient and powerful demon, which has already conquered Earth and Minerva is her ultimate target. I have come here to warn you to raise an army to combat her."

"And what of you?" King Rupert asked.

"I intend to return to Earth to try and prevent her from ever getting this far." She replied. She was aware that the guards were now edging towards her but she held her ground hoping the Queen would understand.

"You and your friends aren't going anywhere. I am well aware of your current mental state." The king spat ignoring his wife's protests, "I have been informed that you joined your brother and a powerful witch banished you to a hell dimension." Sayuri was speechless; she simply could not believe that the father of her sister in law would believe such things of her after all she had been through.

"I told you dear that is simply preposterous." The queen interjected through gritted teeth, "Sayuri has always been a good girl, if a little high spirited." Raphael and Michelangelo snickered in the background on hearing this, Yuri's cheeks flushed, "But Azmaria always spoke quite highly of both her fighting skills and her moral character. You cannot fault her for mistakes she made at such a young age."

"This may be so but until I have proof that she isn't working with that murderer, then she should be locked away in the farthest dungeon for safe keeping!" The king of Avalon had worked himself up into a frenzy at that point and the guards had taken a light hold onto Yuri's upper arms. "Take her away!" The queen began protesting to her husband loudly but he would not be swayed, as the guards began to drag their captive away her three companions started to push their way through the crowd until. . .

"Enough!" The main doors burst open and an ancient looking man walked into the room, his way made clear by the parting crowd. His white hair and beard swayed just above the floor as he marched into the room, pulling the hood to his robe off at the same time, "Arthur, you would dare question the integrity of one chosen by Mab? Of someone the gods themselves have blessed? Do you wish to bring ill fortune upon your kingdom?" He paused momentarily but never gave the stuttering King time to reply, "Serenity dear, you always were the one with a level head on those delicate shoulders of yours, now why don't you get some of your maids to attend to Lady Sayuri and her young friends. It would seem that they have been travelling for some time and I am sure they would appreciate being pampered for at least a few hours before they must be on their way once more." Queen Serenity bowed to the man and caught the attention of some girls waiting at the side of the room who quickly guided Yuri and the others away, "As for you Arthur," he turned back to the king, "I would suggest you get started on that army Sayuri suggested. Particularly as Ursa is a very real threat and if she is not stopped then we will enter an era darker than any this or any other world of light has ever known."

**Hey another chapter, instead of doing my essay, I am so gonna fail! Ah well, thanks to all of you who are still reading this and those of you who have tagged this as a fav. One of these days I might get organised enough to reply to some of your reviews etc . . . Till then know that you have my thanks and more reviews (good or bad) are always welcome! Toodles Angel xxx**


End file.
